


Don't Go Where I Wander

by Mistressofhearts



Series: Wander Into Madness [1]
Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bright is so naive, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Raze is a little shit, Raze needs all the hugs, Some Orchid Bashing, Thayn fucks with peoples dreams, young Bright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofhearts/pseuds/Mistressofhearts
Summary: What if Bright who as a child had met both Raze(pretender) and Brash earlier on in her young life years before the betrayal of Orchid, her becoming a Demonheart, or her traumatic beheading. How different would have the events of her future been.





	1. Prelude: The Not so Happy Beginning

If you think this is a happy story then you'd be wrong. This is a story of a girl who becomes a woman. Her life surrounded by pain, betrayal, love, and loss. Her story of sorrow and revenge. Her life of becoming what she needed and what she truly desired. This is her story of life and death of birth and rebirth.

And this is how her story begins.......

Ever since she could remember Bright knew pain, loss, and loneliness. Since her birth she had been scorned not only by her father but also the superstitious people of Feline. All of this was because her mother had died bringing her into this world. It was considered a curse if a woman was to die giving birth to a child. It was looked as though the child was a demonspawn. She didn't know why people thought this way, but she would learn one day. Her mothers death was such a loss to her father that he fell into a drunken depression and not a month had yet to pass since her fifth birthday when her father decided he could no longer stand her or life itself. She had been the one to find him hanging from a beam inside their home after a day of exploring the outer edges of The Golden Forest. She had hoped that when she returned home that evening that maybe her father had remembered her birthday this year, that it would be different this year, the hope that her father acknowledge her for once in her lonely life.

Yet it was not to be, she had arrived back in the poor district of Feline only receiving harsh looks from the townspeople some threw harsh words her way, calling her curse, abomination, and demonspawn. She had not known what these words meant and in her nativity she dismissed them. Once she arrived to her home not a moment had passed since she had opened the door and screamed alerting all near her that something was wrong, Her father hanging not two feet in front of her, his neck was bent to the side his skin the color of gray, a hollowness to his eyes. The memory forever ingrained into her mind. She remembered screaming, and crying. She remembered townspeople shouting, pushing her out of the way, someone taking her by the arm dragging her away from the house to the other side of the road. They took his body away, the city guard went in and out of her home words drifted into her ears, “suicide,” “he left a note,” and “suspicious death.”

Many townsfolk glared at her as if she caused his death, some openly asked the guard to get rid of the “curse,” even the city guard eyed her warily. She felt nothing, all of her emotions drained away, “shock” she heard another say as the guard came to question her. A guard took her by the arm dragging her to her house telling her to grab what little belongings she had. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out what he was saying doing what she was told. Grabbing her fathers traveling bag she went to her little storage place stuffing all of her earthly possessions and a few of her mothers. Before she left she stuffed what little food they had left into the bag as well. Turning back to the guard she noticed he was conversing with another paying no notice to her. She tugged on his pants leg to get his attention. He looked down at her nodding and lead her out of the home. His grip on her arm wasn't has harsh as before as he lead her away from what she once called her home. She looked back briefly to see three guards now boarding up the entrance to her home. 

The walk with the guard seemed like forever when both finally came to a stop in front of the jail. In a gravely voice he ordered for the door to open. “You will stay the night here, but tomorrow you're on your own kid” he said as he lead her to a cell with a small cot. “Get some rest you leave as soon as dawn” his face was blank as he talked to her. Bright nodded crawling onto the cot, her mind racing with all that had happened. It seemed like ages before she slowly drifted off into mind numbing sleep.

The next morning a loud bang woke her from slumber, “Dawn is here, out you go.” Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she gave a small nod getting up to exit the cell. From that day till now she was on her own, most days she went and stayed in the meadows near the forest by the river dwelling on her thoughts. For bright shelter was easy to find as it was early summer and she would sleep under the stars, or when the rains came in an abandoned hovel near the outskirts of town. The one thing that was hard for her was finding food. Some days she would go without eating others she would be able to find a loaf of old bread the baker threw out or bruised fruit that was left in the orchards. One day an old man with a peg leg took pity on her and bought her a hot meal and food to take with her. He only traveled to her town on occasions to buy medicine from the new town healer Orchid who had set up shop shortly after her fathers death. Bright knew things would be better one day, she needed to think of good things. If she was good maybe someone would take her in, maybe she would have a new family. 

With her mind set in place Bright go up from her spot under a willow tree making her way toward town. 

Bright noticed when she walked quietly into town that people were a buzz with chatter. Some with worried expressions, other with fear in their eyes. She new something was going on, even the local boys were hyped up gathered at the end of the district huddled looking around the corner in the Nobles district. She wondered what could be so fascinating that had everyone on edge, well other than the children who could hardly contain their excitement. Bright walked up to the boys tapping one on the shoulder. 

“Mark whats going on” she asked quietly

The boys turned to stare at her, surprised at her even standing near them.

“Bright what are you doing here, shouldn't you be outside of the city?” The boy Mark asked eyeing her warily.

“I came to see if anyone would like to play with me today,” she stated and listened as the boys burst into laughter. “Why would anyone of us wanna play with a girl let alone a cursed girl” an older child stated between laughter. Bright looked down at her feet, she expected this, she knew it would happen, they told her all the time no one would ever want to play with her. Bright just hoped that one day someone would want to be her friend.

Mark gave her a pitying look “Sorry Bright we don't play with girls, and since you haven't been here recently you wouldn't have known about the knights.” Bright cocked her head confused. “What knights”

“They're from the great city of Scarcewall, I heard that the Lord Second wanted to make allies of the city, but my dad said Scarcewall Knights are only good for one thing killing anyone and everyone who gets in their way” Mark told her. Bright bit her lip for she knew nothing about Scarcewall or their knights. She felt stupid now for not coming to town more often, she might have known.  
She grew a little angry at some of the boys who were still laughing at her.

“That still doesn't tell me what your doing looking into the nobles district, what's so amazing that your staring” she barked at them. Two of the older boys glared at her. “If you wanna know so much you little brat just take a look yourself” They pointed around the corner. Bright peaked around the corner and saw two knights, one tall and bulky, and the other shorter with a mean looking face. Both knights stood outside the towns Inn talking and laughing. Bright liked funny things maybe she would go ask them what caused them to laugh. She started walking towards the knights, she could hear one of the older boys hiss at her “Bright get back here you brat.” 

The closer she got the more she could hear the knights talking, and they were talking pretty loudly. She kept hearing the word 'pussy' being shouted. She now stood behind both the knights, wondering what 'pussy' meant. “What's a pussy?” she asked, seeing both knights go still. Both turned to look at her, Bright smiled at them wondering when they were gonna tell her what that word meant. The smaller knight looked mildly uncomfortable nodding to the taller knight “He'll tell ya lassie,” the taller knight glared at the shorter one “Well I ain't telln her Brashy boy.” The older knight stared down at her lowering down to one knee keeping eye contact. “You wanna know what it means kids” his voice held a serious tone, Bright nodded eagerly smiling at him the whole time wanting to know what this new word meant. She could see the shorter knight slightly shaking a hand covering him mouth. “Alright then, it means people who are useless, frightened piece of shits, who are ignorant, and can't do their jobs right.” She could see the knight quickly glance over at a passing group of city guards. Bright smiled “Oh you mean the city guards,” no sooner than the words left her mouth the shorter knight fell to the ground gripping his stomach roaring in laughter. "Aye Brashy boy this is a smart one here" the shorter knight said in between his roaring laughter. The taller knight stood up laughing “yeah kitten that's right, the city guard are pussies.” Bright made a face, no one had ever called her kitten before. They had called her many other different names, but never kitten. “My name's Bright not kitten, but I like kitten better than the other names people call me.” She gave the knights her biggest smile.

She could tell the shorter knight stopped laughing looking at her with one squinting eye. “An what do they call you little lassie?” Bright gave a small smile “Well I've been called demon, stain, curse, brat, urchin, and little shit, but I like kitten better than all those other names.” Both knights were frowning again, Bright liked all the laughing better than frowning. “Kitten I think you should go back to your parents now” “Aye do as Brash says,” now Bright frowned “They're dead so I can't go back to them," she couldn't tell what the knights were thinking, though the looks on both faces were of stone. 

 

Before either knight could say another knight ran up toward them, "Sir Brash, Sir Jarlan Lord Mace has ordered me to find you at once." With that said both knights turned and headed towards the direction Lord Seconds Manor. Bright pouted she liked talking to the knights, she hoped to talk with them more, and the interruption made her almost angry. Turning she headed back to the poor side of the city only to be greeted by the same group of boys from earlier.

“You're a little shit” the eldest of the group shouted shoving her to the ground. The other boys surrounded her, looking at all of them she was confused. What she done wrong that they would be acting like this.  
“You should know your place by now, no one wants to talk to a little curse like you, I know everyone lets teach her a lesson.” Before Bright could understand what was going on she felt pain on her face. Raising her arms she covered her head as they started to punch and kick her. Closing her eyes Bright waited for them to stop. It hurt, she hurt. Moments went by, it felt like forever to her before they stopped growing tired of hurting her.  
“Lets go, the freak should learn her lesson now” the other kids agreed with him walking off to their homes.  
Bright waited and waited, laying in the dirt arms still covering her head. She hurt all over, but she could not hear them any longer. Slowly she lowered her arms, using her strength to push herself off the ground. She felt shaky, both arms and legs wobbling as she moved limping towards the gates of the city. Her chest hurt with each breath she took, Bright wanted to go home, she would just have to make it there first. Warmth trickled down her face, but she carried on finally reaching the outside of the city gates, only a little further and she would be in her meadow. 

Before Bright knew it her favorite tree came into view. Limping faster only to trip on a root of the tree barely catching herself as she fell towards the ground. “ I'm not a freak” she said to herself, pushing up to still against the tree. “I'm not a freak” she shouted to herself. Her hands coming up to wipe her face of the tears she now shed.

“I never said you were a freak” a soothing voice stated in front of her.

Bright stilled moving her hands away from her face, noticing a pair of hooves in front of her. Slowly raising her head Bright stared at the figure leaning over her. Red skin, short horns, huge wings, long black hair, she blinked once, then twice cocking her head to the side. “What are you,” she blurted out before she could think any further. The thing gave a half smile showing a few sharp teeth. “Now why would I tell you that when you've accused me of calling you names” he said rather smugly.


	2. Prelude Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, I just started working on a game recently and I forgot to post last week. I'll try get another chapter out before the week is done. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I can't wait to read any reviews left for me.

(Recap)  
Before Bright knew it her favorite tree came into view. Limping faster only to trip on a root of the tree barely catching herself as she fell towards the ground. “ I'm not a freak” she said to herself, pushing up to still against the tree. “I'm not a freak” she shouted to herself. Her hands coming up to wipe her face of the tears she now shed.

“I never said you were a freak” a soothing voice stated in front of her.

Bright stilled moving her hands away from her face, noticing a pair of hooves in front of her. Slowly raising her head Bright stared at the figure leaning over her. Red skin, short horns, huge wings, long black hair, she blinked once, then twice cocking her head to the side. “What are you,” she blurted out before she could think any further. The thing gave a half smile showing a few sharp teeth. “Now why would I tell you that when you've accused me of calling you names” he said rather smugly.

(End Recap)

(With Bright and Goat Boy)

Bright blinked, she thought that she had been alone. She hadn't even heard this person, no boy, nah that wasn't right, she didn't know what he was, and it confused her. “I was talking to myself, everyone hates me, they call me names,” she struggled to get out the tears returning to her eyes. Even with the tears she could tell it made the thing uncomfortable.

“Do you humans cry over every little thing,” he loudly exclaimed crossing his arms looking down at the girl, which only caused Bright to go from sad to frustrated. 

“You'd cry too if everyone hated you, it wasn't even my fault, they all hate me cause my mommy died when I was born. They call me horrible names all the time, but I'm not a freak, or a brat, and I'm not a demonspawn” Bright shouted at him, now fully crying. Her hands trying to push the tears away, she hadn't notice the boy looking at her guiltily or that his stance had softened.

“My mother died to when I was born, but you are not a demonspawn for that is what I am, you on the other hand are just a human child, and people are prone to fear what the do not understand nor can explain, they take their frustrations out on those weakest and misunderstood. I know what it's like being different, being hated for what I am, being tortured just so those sick bitch's could find out what made me tick.” the boy flinched away knowing he had just freely given away more information that needed to be given.

Bright wiped away her last tear, calming herself listening to him, but the feelings of sadness only stayed as she listen to his little speech. Getting up from her spot Bright reached out and pulled the boy into a hug, he was just as sad and lonely as she was. She might be young, but life made her grow up in her head far to soon, and it seemed the boy was the same. She felt him stiffen as her arms were still wrapped around him hugging him even tighter. “It's okay to be sad to, we can be sad together, maybe we can make our sadness go away, I hate being sad all the time and I can feel your sadness too.” She felt him relax if only slightly. Maybe he was not use to hugs, mind you she wasn't either, but she always wanted someone to hug her when she became sad and lonely. 

What seemed like an eternity of hugging to Bright she looked up at his face seeing as he was much taller than she was. He was as tall as some of the bigger boys in town. His face was also pinched and confused, but Bright smiled. “Would you like to be my friend” she asked as nicely as she could still hugging him, he looked obviously confused now.

“I tell you I'm a demonspawn, I've been tortured, and you ask me to be your friend, what the hell kind of logic is that and what is this thing your doing right now with your arms, it's odd and what is the strange feeling, I should be the one asking what the hell are you, and what the world is a friend” the boy stated becoming even more nervous the longer she hugged him.

Bright cocked her head to the side, he didn't know what a friend was, and he was throwing around some words she really didn't know the meaning too, she would just have to tell him what it meant, and maybe he would be her friend, her first real friend.

“A friend is someone you can trust, someone who will make you feel happy, they'll be sad with you and you play together, and learn together, they will love you no matter what even if you get into a bad fight with each other where both of you are mad, and...and be there for each other when ever you need them to be, that's what a friend is. Well that is what the old man told me what a friend is, I've never had a friend before, I don't have anyone, but I'd like to have someone, that someone can be you if you want a friend too.” Bright smiled up at him her little chest heaving with the little rant she went on.

The boy raised an eyebrow, wondering how she was even still breathing with everything that just came out of her mouth. Who knew children could go off into mini rants like those no he didn't want to think of those other two bitch's right now. Shaking his head he was still trying to process the explanation of what a friend was or how she disregarded the words torture and demonspawn again. It was possible that she could attain information he was lacking, and he could study her, learning just what made humans what they were, yes he smirked to himself, she could be his ally or whatever she called it a 'friend' he guessed. 

Looking down at her, she was still looking up at him expectantly wanting an answer from him. “Before I give you an answer, I would like to make some suggestions if we are going to be friends” he tested the last word out, it seemed so foreign for him to say it “No more of this, for now” 

Bright was now confused, “No more of what”

The boy gestured at her and her arms wrapped around him “This, the thing you're doing with your arms around my waist”

Bright smiled “You mean a hug, but hugs make you feel better when you're sad”

The boy leveled her with a blank stare, “No more “hugs” then, it feels strange.”

Bright now pouted feeling a little sad now “okay” she said lowly releasing him and let her arms fall to her sides.

“Also no more of that sad thing you do, it's weird as well with all the water leaking, if you can do that then we can be ehh friends yes that was the word you used.” he shooed her back some trying to retake some of his personal space. Really who knew children were so clingy, were they supposed to be like this he pondered to himself.

“So can we be friends now, oh wait I don't even know your name yet, mines Bright” she looked up at him expectantly.  
The boy flinching again, he hated his name, no it was better to have no name then the one those witch's gave him. “I have no name, and you aren't living up to your names meaning yet” he told her smugly.

“I'll give you a name, no one should never not have a name hmmmm how about Billy the Goat, because you have legs like a goat”

“The Infernal pit am I using that name” he growled out.

Bright pouted it was a cute name, he didn't have to be so grouchy “I'll think of a better name, I know I can to go to the great library in town and look for a really good name, they have tons of books, I'll just have to get someone to read it to me” Bright spoke out loud, but also talking to herself. Looking at the boy he looked pleased. 

“Yes, why don't you go to this library and find a good name and bring any books that won't be missed back here I can read just a little, but we can both improve ourselves if we expand our knowledge more, yes, that will do nicely, I might even teach you to read.” He smiled showing off his canines. “Why don't you go to this library right now and I'll come back tomorrow, then we can start this new friend thingy off on a better note, and don't tell anyone else about my being here they will try to stop us from being friends” the boy knew he was playing on her child like innocents now, as she looked frightened at the mention that someone would take her new found friend away.

“Okay” she agreed meekly. “Promise you will come back” she looked up at him with hope shining through her eyes.

With a half smile and eyes gleaming with mischief the boy leaned down, “I promise with my whole heart I'll be back” with that said he shimmered into thin air

Looking around bright was in awe, the boy could vanish into thin air and he promised her he would come back. Bright squealed with glee, now all she had to do was go to the library and get some books then find a name for her new amazing friend.

Rushing over to the other side of her makeshift campsite, Bright grabbed her large satchel and ran back towards town. Rushing past all the people in her town to get to the great library, “excuse me” she hollered running as her little legs could carry her, bobbing and weaving between the now crowded streets. It didn't take her long to get out of the poor part of town and back to the other side of the nobles district where the library sat next to the town hall. The next thing Bright knew she was sliding on the ground having bumped into someone, she grabbed her leg it now hurting, looking towards the person she bumped into Bright began apologizing “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry please don't tell the guards I promise not to run anymore” she was starting to panic, the rich folk weren't keen on being hurt and some would sick the guards on her just for breathing the same air as them.

“Dear child, I am just fine, but you are hurt, come with me I will fix you up in my new shop, please don't be frightened I will not be calling the guards for you simply being a child” the woman leaned down picking her up, her voice a soothing and motherly. 

Bright looked up at her calming down, she had just bumped into the town healer Orchid, she had met her once before when the old man came to town, but she never talked to her. Bright looked around, no one had noticed what had occurred and now the town healer was carrying her away from the direction she was going in the complete opposite way. “I'm not hurt really, but I need to go, the library is gonna close soon and I wanna get some books to read please” Bright was practically begging her, hoping the woman would let her go and she would be on her way.

“Nonsense, child let me heal you first, I can tell you have other injuries on yourself at this moment and do not lie to me for I shall know. Now lets get you back to my shop” She said in her sweetest most serious voice. 

Bright stopped struggling, she hated it when adults did this. They either paid to much attention or completely ignored you. She really wanted to get to the library, but no someone finally decided to be nice for a change. She pouted mumbling “fine” as both made there way to the healers shop.

When they finally arrived Orchid opened the door and a waft of smells assaulted Brights nose, some pleasant others were horrible. “Yuck, it smells” she said with distaste. This caused Orchid to chuckle “Yes, it will smell for a while but when one works with herbs, and potions all day, you become accustomed to the smells, now on to your ills and pains child, drop your dress and lets have a look at those injuries, now don't give me that look, I can practically smell the blood on you and a healers nose never lies” Orchid bent down and twinged Brights nose with her finger.

Bright undid her ratty old belt and untied the laces to her dress letting them fall to the floor, now she was only in her underthings, she heard a sharp intake of breath the healer gave her a look of pure pity. “Oh dear little one, who did this to you, you are covered in scars, bruises, and newly opened cuts. Lets have a closer look to make sure no bones have been broken.”

Bright now felt shy as Orchid began examining her, poking and prodding.

“Just what I figured two fractured sections of bone in your arm and one in you leg, extensive bruising, malnutrition is obvious, old healing scars, two small cuts hear the hairline and a gash across the shoulder. My my my for one so young, I'm guessing older than 4 but younger than 10. Just how old are you little one, oh dear I haven't even asked your name or where your parents are. I do apologize for the mumbling dear, but I'll need to know a few of these things, you will need healing salves and no less than three healing potions, that and a decent meal.” The healer fretting over her.

Bright bit her lip, “ I'm fiver, and I don't have any parents, they're gone, I don't have any money to pay for any of those things.” She looked down at her feet not wanting to see anymore sad eyes today.

“Hmmm, well I have been needing an assistant to tend the store, but you are still very young, thought if you can hold a broom and clean a few things around here everyday, you can work off the debt of the potions the healing salves are free.” She gave a once over again to Bright stood and walked over to her stock pulling off several items walking back over to her. Straight away Orchid began applying the salves while handing a potion bottle to Bright. “If you accept my terms go ahead and drink up child else we will have to work out another sort of deal, thought seeing as you have no parents I cannot in let you back out on the street until you have healed properly. I do have a spare room with a bed you can sleep on, but I will need to know soon if you accept my deal child, oh bother what is your name little one, I do not think you have mentioned it yet.” Orchid began rambling on even more as she started healing the girl.

“I'll do it” Bright said meekly, after thinking about the healers offer. She would have a bed to sleep in, and maybe more food. “I'm Bright, but people call me other things that I don't like, one knight called me kitten which was nicer than what other people call me, but I would really like your offer I accept.” Bright said with a smile and started drinking the liquid inside the potion vial. Bright grimaced, it tasted like the nasty stuff her father used to drink. She didn't know why people enjoyed that stuff and now potions tasted like that as well, she was not going to enjoy this. “Yuck” she shook her head looking up glancing out of the window. The sun was starting to set, “Oh no!” she exclaimed startling Orchid.

“What is wrong Bright, it's just the sun setting, oh stay right hear while I get the candles lit and stoke the fire.” Orchid got up from in front of Bright and hurriedly along lighting candles across the shop and home.

“The library's closed, now I'll never get any books, he's gonna be mad at me, he won't want me as a friend anymore,” Bright said dejectedly pulling her cloths back over herself and gasped she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her new friend now he really was gonna be mad at her.

Orchid smiled sadly at the girl, “if he's really your friend he won't be so angry with over just a few books, what is his name I could send for him to come here and you both can look at my small library in the parlor, there should be a few books for children your age,” Orchid walked over to Bright on to notice the panicked look on her face, “Bright what's wrong, it's okay you can tell me I swear I won't tell a soul, is your friend the one who caused your injuries” she asked calmly.

Bright shook her head, tears whaling up in her eyes, “No, he won't want to be friends with me now, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about him, he's not gonna want to be my friend” she now cried running her hands over her face to wipe away the tears.

Orchid leveled herself with the girl, her curiosity peaked, a friendship no one was supposed to know about. “Bright dear, I swear on my magic I will not tell a soul about your friend, why don't you come over to the couch a tell me all about him, I promise anything you tell me will never leave this room.” She guided Bright over to sit down, rubbing her back to sooth the child.

“You promise” she said through the tears.

Orchid petted her hair like a mother would her own child, “I promise”

With her promise made, Bright cleared the tears from her eyes and told Orchid everything, how she met the knights, to the other children beating her, to meeting her new nameless friend a demonspawn. Orchid sat beside her listening to her every word, a smile crept onto her face. She had already made plans for her own future, and this child befriended a young demonspawn one who had little knowledge, this demonspawn child was more than likely just using Bright as she was just so trusting. This could work in her favor, if her own plans come to fruition then Bright could be the key to her success, the gods must be smiling upon her this day, she thought to herself.

“So this other child he is a demonspawn and has no name, then how about I help you name this boy. I have a few good names I would have loved to name my child one day, but this young one needs one as well,” Orchid pondered for a moment thinking of all the names she had come up for her own future child. If all worked in her favor, both could share the same name with Bright raising the younger and guiding him. That's it, she thought excitedly, “How does the name Raze sound Bright. It was one of the names I had hoped to use, I might still use it one day, but this other boy could use the same name.” Orchid glancing down at the girl who was testing the name out herself. 

“Raze...Raaazzee....Raze, I like it” She said happily. “All I need now is some books for him, he's gonna teach me to read if I'm really good.” Bright smiled up at Orchid who patted her head again.

“Then I will be most will to help in that regard, I have many books you both can learn from, I can also teach you to read as well, I can help you in many ways when it comes to demonspawn.” Orchid gave a charming smile leaning down to Brights level. “Do you know where demonspawn come from Bright” She asked curious to find out if the boy told her of his origins.

Bright shook her head not really knowing anything about demonspawn. “No, but he had small horns, and his skin was really red, and and he had goat legs, and small wings.... I liked his wings they were so amazing. I can't wait to see him tomorrow, uhh Miss Orchid could I have something to eat, I forgot my bread next to my tree.” she asked.

“Of course let me get some dinner started for the both of us” Orchid stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. 

The rest of the night both Orchid and Bright talked about many things until Bright could hardly keep her eyes open any longer. Orchid led her to a decent sized room in the back of the house, tucking her into bed and headed towards her own room down the hall.

With Bright sleeping Orchid sat down to her journal writing about the days events and her good fortune finding young Bright, Orchid knew that once the other demonspawn was old enough he would grow tired of young Bright a disappear on her, it was just the nature of most demonspawn. For her plan to work she would need the flesh of a demon to make the child when she was older a demonheart to look after and guide her child. For now she would plan and scheme so all would go her way in the end. With that she laid down for the night and slept soundly.

 

The next morning Bright woke up just as the sun started peaking through the trees, yawning she hopped out of the nice soft bed, her body was aching but the potion was helping her very much. She would have to take another one soon which she would not enjoy. She crept out of the room looking around, maybe Orchid was not awake as of yet, but from the smells coming from the kitchen she must have been.

Bright made her way to the kitchen peaking around the corner, Orchid was setting a table with breakfast, the smells making Brights stomach growl and her mouth water. Orchid looked up to see her, “Good morning Bright, come and eat. I have a bag of books for you as well to take to your new friend, I hope he enjoys them. I do need to caution you though not to overexert yourself as you are still healing, when you start feeling tired please come back here to rest, I also wanted to remind you of our deal for when you are well enough I would like your help around the shop some with the cleaning, I will also teach you things as you get older so that you may help me better with the running of my shop if that sounds alright with you” A smile never leaving her face.

Bright nodded sitting down to eat. It didn't take her long to finish all of her food and down another nasty potion. Grabbing the bag Orchid left out, Bright made her way out of the shop hearing Orchid shout 'Have fun' as she left.

Making her way through the nobles district, she received all sorts of looks from people, passing the tavern she looked to see if those knights ever came back, but they were not in her sight. She kind of wished she could talk to them again, they were funny and the tall one Brash was nice to her. Walking on, before she knew it she had walked out of the village and was almost to her tree. It didn't take long for her to get there, sitting down Bright waited.

The sun rose higher and higher, she waited growing bored and sleepy. Maybe a small nap before he got there, she closed her eyes. A sharp poke woke her up, her eyes blurry, some one was sitting beside her.

“About time to woke up, I've poked you several time already and just now you finally awaken, I am half way through a book already so rude you are.” He grumbled, not like being ignored. 

“You came, I thought you might have forgot” she yawned giving him a sleepy smile not bothered by the poking.  
“ I have a name for you if you still want it” rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, “well go on then what name have you come up with” he asked impatiently.

“I like the name Raze, I hope you like it” she smiled, knowing she had help with the name, but she wouldn't tell him that he's just get mad at her that someone else knew.

“Hmm, it's decent, fine I shall go by Raze, maybe you aren't as useless as I originally thought, and these books you've brought are good, for being a helpful friend I'll teach you how to read” he smiled smugly pleased with himself for finding a decent ally even if she was younger than himself.

Bright squealed give him a hug, feeling him stiffen she let him go mumbling a soft 'sorry.' 

“Just don't do it again” he was still uncomfortable with the contact. With that he began to read aloud and teach her small bits of words. They stayed this way till sunset, and continued for a pattern of meeting for several months.

Bright started working with Orchid in the mornings, and meeting Raze in the afternoons. She loved her new life, and hoped that it could continue forever.

(Somewhere unknown)

A dark presence began to stir as things began to fall into place.  
A sickening smile plastered it's face, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the small light that leaked into it's cell. 

“Soon” it chuckled.

 

\----------------------------  



	3. Memories Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens  
> Would of had this posted yesterday, but fell asleep writing lol.  
> Enjoy everyone!
> 
> Ages in this chapter:  
> Bright(16)  
> Brash(28)  
> Jarlan(44)  
> Raze(18)  
> Orchid(28)  
> Mark(16)  
> Jasper(16)

Recap  
( Bright squealed give him a hug, feeling him stiffen she let him go mumbling a soft 'sorry.'  
“Just don't do it again” he was still uncomfortable with the contact. With that he began to  
read aloud and teach her small bits of words. They stayed this way till sunset, and continued for a pattern of meeting for several months.  
Bright started working with Orchid in the mornings, and meeting Raze in the afternoons. She loved her new life, and hoped that it could continue forever.  
(Somewhere unknown)  
A dark presence began to stir as things began to fall into place.  
A sickening smile plastered it's face, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the small light that leaked into it's cell.  
“Soon” it chuckled. )

Chapter 1 Memories

Bright drummed her fingers on the shop counter, today she was impatient. The day had been a slow one, Orchid had gone to a near by village to help with an illness that had spread quickly to most of the villagers and would not be returning until the following day. Being sixteen, Orchid decided that she could run the shop on her own until she returned. It left Bright feeling bored and uninterested, no one had come into the shop since Orchid had left. Looking up at the grandfather clock, it was half past noon, she was bored and now hungry. Walking around Bright made her way to the shop door flipping the sign to closed, being open since dawn she was done for the day. She might open back up later, but only if Raze didn't show up again.

Gnawing on her lower lip, she was becoming concerned about her only friend. Over the past two years, he seemed to become distant, his visits became shorter and shorter to the point where Bright only saw him once every couple of months. It made her feel somber, like the only person who really mattered to her was slowly slipping away, and she was stuck here. Not that she was ungrateful towards Orchid, she had been a wonderful mentor towards her, but the witch was very secretive and the way she looked at her with that secret smile always made Bright wonder what Orchid was thinking about. She notice the healer always writing letters, never sending them, but bundling them together after she finished with one stack. Orchid had quite the collection of letters in boxes she kept in her room. Bright never opened them, or tried to glance at them. Maybe they were to someone who was no longer alive and Orchid was left to put her thoughts and feelings on paper that she would never get to tell them. It left Bright coming up with many theories on why she wrote but never sent the letters,

Stretching her arms over her head, she took off her shop apron, grabbing a new set of books she nabbed from Orchids library in the basement. Bright smiled to herself, she had been shown the huge library on her thirteenth birthday, Orchid had told her she may read any book she pleased, but only if she promised that no one else could see her reading such material, even her secret friend. Bright had made the promise, she was unable to keep it. Raze had snatched a book on magic away from Bright one day, scolding her on keeping such a find away from her “only” friend. Bright had told him of her half-hearted promise to Orchid. It seemed to annoy him that she had made such a promise, he called her naughty making her promise to never make such promises again, as she should never hide anything from him.

Bright had agreed not wanting to disappoint him. Both had grown close over the years, he grew knowledgeable and strong, almost in no time he went from looking like an older child to a full grown man, Raze had to explain that demonspawn aged different than humans and while she grew in knowledge she remained small almost gangly until around the time Raze started disappearing more and more. 

Orchid had explained to her that she was on her way to becoming a woman, soon her flow would be upon her and in the eyes of everyone she would be considered an adult. It wasn't long after Orchid began explaining what it was to be a woman that, both had noticed over time. Bright never received her monthly flow. It was then that Orchid examined her, with sadness in her eyes. Orchid had explained to her news that broke her young heart. She would grown in body as a woman, but her womb was all but a dead organ, she would never have children, never be a mother, never be a proper wife if she ever wished to marry. It had saddened Bright a great deal, when Raze finally returned the first few weeks of his wanderings, Bright had told him everything Orchid had told her. Raze had not shown sympathy towards her, telling her that he to was barren and that having children should not be a goal to set in life, that had been the start to the first real fight they had. 

Bright had been angry when he had been so callous with his words to her. She had told him off calling him some hurtful names, and stomped off back to Orchids. It wasn't until that night when she felt horrible having said anything like that to her only friend even if was being a jerk. Raze apparently had been feeling guilt as well, he had shown up late in her room thinking she was asleep, apologizing to her in his own way. Sitting up in her bed making him flinch knowing she had heard him. Bright apologized as well expressing her guilt about her anger at everything.

After their fight, Bright had given Raze a hug even though it still made him uncomfortable at the contact, to her surprise he ad returned the embrace burying his face in her hair. After that night is when his visits to her became less and less, only explaining to her that he was exploring the Infernal and other places in the world. He occasionally brought her a gift from his exploring, it mainly consisted of books so she could learn new things that didn't pertain to her homeland.

She was brought out of her musings at Mr. Edgardo meowing loudly pawing at the door. Bright grabbed the door keys letting the cat outside along with herself. Turning Bright locked the door to the shop, she would head to her favorite stop underneath the willow tree by the river. Making her way through town she made a quick stop my the open market grabbing a small roll and some cheese from a vendor to munch on for her lunch. Muttering a thank you she turned to leave only to but into another person.

“Hello Bright it's been awhile since we've seen you in town.”

Bright glanced upward, it was Mark and his friend Jasper who she had run into. Both had joined the city guard from what she had heard from gossiping patrons in the store. People always loved to gossip with Orchid and in turn her whenever they stepped foot in the shop.

“Mark, Jasper.. I've been caring for the shop while Orchid is away, she should be back soon” she told them both politely.

“Yes, we heard you were her shop assistant, everyone in the old district were surprised when news spread around, having hear she took you in” Jasper piped in a slight blush to his face.

Bright nodded “Yes, I'm glad she became my mentor” 

“So have you heard Lord Second has started talks with Scarcewall again for another alliance, it's the third set of talks they've had. He is even hosting a ball in their honor, can you believe it, a ball for those good for nothing Scarcewallers. I've heard Lord Mace's knights are nothing more than thugs and rapists, no honor the lot of them” Mark seemed to go on a tirade almost about the knights of Scarcewall. 

Bright tuned him out thinking back to when she met two of the knights. They had seemed very respectable even taught her a new word, now that she was older she knew it was an insulting word and still funny. Bright stared at both men, Jasper agreeing with everything Mark was saying. Shaking her head Bright tried to pay attention to both, they annoyed her ever since they were kids.

“So Bright are you going to the ball with anyone” Mark inquired, jolting Bright back to attention.

“I won't be going” she said quickly, not liking where Mark was going.

He tried to give her a charming smile, “It'll be fun Bright, you can go with me, I know you'll have fun”

Bright frowned, “No thank you, I have to much to do at the shop and with my studies to be going to a fancy ball, I'm sorry if you'll both excuse me I need to go gather ingredients for the shop” She lied trying to move quickly away from both guards. Only for Mark to grab her wrist, “Come on Bright just say yes, going to the ball with me will be fun, I won't take no for an answer” he teased increasing his grip on her wrist. Bright gritted her teeth, cocking back her and punched Mark right in the center of his nose. He let go of her wrist gripping his now bleeding nose, howling in pain.  
“I said no, and when a woman says no the first time she mean no, take a hint” She stormed off away from the both of them.

“Tough break Mark, maybe next time” she heard Jasper comment as she walked through the crowd of people.

All she could think of was 'eww' when thinking of Mark, she knew he was always scheming about something she wasn't dumb. He was a social ladder climber, a brown noser, and a boot licker. He just wanted to go through her to attract some of the high esteem that Orchid had due to her being a celebrity in the town.

Walking faster until she could see her favorite spot come into view. Bright sighed with relief. She could read in peace and eat her lunch with no distractions.

“Finally, I thought you'd never arrive” 

Snapping her head up, laying on one of the low branches was Raze looking as he was just lazing about. He jumped down, stretching his well muscled arms above his head yawning.

“I've been so bored almost to tears waiting for you, and yet you still keep me waiting just standing there” He snarked sarcastically.

Bright dropped her things running to him nearly pouncing on him with a hug. “You jerk, you've been gone to long, I thought you forgot about me” her eyes burned, she didn't want him to see her cry nor did she want to cry.

“Now, now is that any way to great your Infernal patr-- friend” he tutted at her. “To think I brought you this wonderful gift and myself only to be called what was it again ah yes a jerk” Raze smirked.

Bright huffed pushing down her anger and sadness. “Just don't disappear for so long, I worry about you, I missed you” she pouted letting him go.   
“Ahh your concern warms my heart” she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, he always toed the line with his brutal honesty and sarcasm. “Oh what new books have you brought with you today, it's been a while since I've had something truly good to read.” he stooped to pick her books up off the ground, reading the covers of all three of them. Bright felt a chill wash over her, something wasn't right.  
“Where did you get this retched book from” he growled lowly tossing the others back to the ground looking as if he wanted to tear it apart page by page. 

Bright shrank back glance at the book 'On Demonspawn,' “Orchid's collection, I took it without asking, I thought it would be fine” she took a small step towards him. 

“Have you read it” anger evident in his voice. “Have you read this fucking book, answer me” Raze roared now looming over her, eyes blazing furiously. 

“No” she backed up hitting the tree, caught now between an angry demonspawn and a hard place. 

Raze started chanting the book bursting into flames. His eye's glowed bright blue angry and accusatory. “If you ever read this book or any of it translations I will show no mercy, I want you to promise me now, if you ever come across this book again, no matter where you find it burn the fucker, now promise damn it” his face close to hers, his breathing coming out harsh as he panted angrily. Bright nodded quickly “I promise” she whispered frightened, she had never seen Raze this angry before. No he was past anger, he looked murderess. “Raze I promise” she lifted a shaky hand pressing it gently on his chest wanting to calm his anger not even knowing if it would work. His breathing still erratic, teeth bared, heat still coming from his hands from burning the book, eyes looking menacingly. Bright felt the tree shake, his fist now sitting next to her head. 

I need to go, I can't be around you right now while I'm like this” before she could say another word to him he shimmered away. Bright still in a shock slipped to the ground terror gripping through her body. She had never seen anyone so terrifyingly angry before, all because of a book. Even with the fear she was experiencing, she couldn't help wondering what drove that one book to anger Raze so much. That had been Orchid's second copy, she had another resting on the shelves of her basement library. Shaken still Bright arose from the base of willow tree steadying herself, taking a deep breath to try and calm her rattled nerves, she gathered her belongings and trudged back to village.   
She would get back to the shop and busy herself, she didn't want to think of anything at the moment, she wanted something to take her mind off of everything.

Before she knew it her feet had guided her to the front door of the shop, she hadn't even noticed that it was slightly ajar as she walked in. “There you are Bright, I was wondering where you had wandered off too,” a sweet voice stated startling her back to her surroundings.

Bright snapped to attention finally noticing Orchid was standing by the shop counter and she was not alone. Three men stood near Orchid, she recognized two of the men, they were the knights she had encountered as a child, trying to remember their names oh yes Sir Brash and Sir Jarlan who was currently getting his arm bandaged by Orchid, a very nasty looking burn if she was right. The third man with them wore armor and fine cloths only Lord's wore. He was slightly older looking, with no emotions readable on his face.

“I'm sorry for worrying you, I stepped out to grab a quick bite to eat, but some city guards decided to become very chatty, I would have been back sooner, but they weren't taking no for an answer, not to worry I took care of it.” Bright gave her best smile she could muster.

“By that bruise forming on your wrist and the split knuckles on your hand, I'd say you took care of it the right way” The noble looking man said with a chuckle.

Brights face became flushed with embarrassment, “Well they know now when a woman says no she means no” she halfheartedly snapped back. Only this time all three men started laughing. “Well I see at least someone in this town has a pair on them” the noble man smiled at her. “Bright we'll talk later why don't you start restocking the shelves” Bright could see Orchid was trying to get her away from the men, a look in her eyes also told her to run. “Yes ma'am, excuse me sir's I have to get back to work” she gave a slight bow. She walked into the back of the stocking room still listening to Orchid and the men talk. “Lord Mace, leave the girl be she is just my shop assistant, she knows no knowledge of magic or what you are asking me to do, I am a healer nothing more. If you want someone to preform the kind of magic you speak of look for my mentor's other student Riviera. She was always attracted to the infernal. I want nothing to do with 'that” she harshly stated glaring at the man. “Oh come now Orchid I was only teasing the girl she is far to innocent from the looks of it, doesn't have any markings either to show that she has been using magic I may be getting older but I'm not blind nor dumb, you and I both know your old teacher taught you many things on demonhearts, all I need is a spell, just a tiny one to locate another demonheart, besides you wouldn't want your precious city knowing of all the acts your preformed when you lived in Scarcewall with your old mentor now would you” his smile turned malicious. Orchid glared at the man relenting, “Fine, I'll give you a spell, but afterwords leave me be.” “Deal” Lord Mace's voice was as cheery as can be.

“Well see you at the ball tomorrow night then, lets go get settled into our accommodations now boys.” he left without another word, both knights in tow.

Orchid let out a sigh of relief.

Bright came out of her spot, coming to stand next to Orchid. “I see we've both had a bad day, I must apologize Bright I never wanted my past to affect my future here, but that man seems hell bent on making it so, what to do” Orchid looked up from her seated position eyes weary. “Do you want to talk about earlier with the guards accosting you” Bright shook her head, she really didn't want to tell Orchid anything that had happened that day. “I think we should take an early night and get some sleep, but put some healing salve on your bruise and knuckles by tomorrow you'll be good as new” she stood and patted Bright on the head like she was a child.

Both women retired early.

Sitting on her bed rubbing salve on herself, she felt emotionally and physically exhausted. Today was just going to be a bad memory come the morning. Bright started to undress until she was down to her shear airy tunic and underwear. She sat back down on her bed her thoughts keeping her preoccupied until a cold shiver went up her spine. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Raze had just shimmered into her room, a weary look gracing his face. He shifted taking a small step towards her stopping when she flinched. 

“Bright forgive me what I did, I have no words to explain what I am feeling now. My anger overcame my reason. Seeing that monstrous book, if you knew what it held inside it's pages, I don't know what or how I would feel if you knew, I never beg, being demonspawn I should never beg for anything in my existence, my pride is gnawing at me to keep quiet, I cannot. Please I beg of you forgive me” the strain in his voice, his shoulders tense and ridged, fists clenched as well as his eyes closed not looking at her.

Bright bit her lower lip and turned her head away from Raze, fear and anger coursed through her body. She knew that she would forgive him, but that didn't mean she couldn't be angry with him. Looking over at Raze, silence was the only thing between them until she moved from her bed to in front of him. He wasn't looking at her, still struggling with his own mind and emotions. It irked her that he couldn't even look her in the eyes, bringing her hand up with a great force she slapped him across the cheek, it stung her hand but she felt some of her anger dissipate at her actions. “I forgive you” she told him seeing the shocked look on his face. “Don't do it again please” now she couldn't look at him.

“You slapped me” he muttered, bringing his clawed hand up to his cheek, “You slapped me” he muttered a second time as if he was still processing what had just happened. He frowned, his eyes narrowed, teeth gritted. “I guess I deserve that” the response sounded harsh. 

Bright signed giving him a small smile, her fear leaving her. Reaching forward grabbing Raze, Bright drew him into a hug, burying her face into his chest feeling him stiffen again knowing how much he detested physical contact, “I guess this means you truly do forgive me if you're resorting to embracing me once again” his hand came to rest atop her head as he stroked her hair, his own kind of intimate gesture. That was the way both stayed for awhile until Raze cleared his throat “Now enough of this emotional hugging, I came to apologize and give you your gift from earlier, I found this while exploring a new dungeon in the Infernal among some other treasures, here” he untied a sack from his belt handing it over to Bright. She blinked undoing the cords reaching inside. The material was soft as fine cloth, lifting it from the sack letting it drop to the floor. It was a mass of expensive fabrics sewn together with silver thread and it clanked, she blinked holding the dress up to herself it was adorned with silver chains, clasps, and metal work, he brought her a fancy dress, this was a dress fit for a queen. Looking at the dress then back at Raze, then back to the dress, “Raze this is meant for a queen not, not me, I'm just-” his growl cut her off.

“Just what my dear, a commoner, if anyone deserves this it's you not some pampered princess sitting a castle having her every need catered to, never mind I have to leave I will see you soon my dear.” with his scowling features he shimmered away leaving Bright alone in her room. Taking the dress over to her wardrobe cabinet Bright places the dress in delicately she didn't want to damage it, before slipping back into her bed for the night, “why do I always say the wrong things” she muttered lowly to her self before closing her eyes.

Slipping off into sleep she didn't hear the soft movement outside her room. If she had, she would have know Orchid had been outside her room the whole time listening quietly as to not draw attention to herself. Her features tense from listening to the demonspawn and Bright speak. If everything was to go her way she would need to start driving the two of them apart she only had two years until she could finally act on her plans and she needed Bright unencumbered and away from the other. Orchid knew demonspawn were possessive on what they considered theirs, not to mention horribly territorial. She would have to cast another spell and double Bright's potions so that the girl would drive everyone, but her away. She might start erasing the girls memories if necessary, all she need was time and everything would fall into place. Orchid retreated down the all heading towards her brewing lab in the basement, no time like the present to start.   
As she exited the house a Raze glared from the shadows, the bitch was up to something and everything centered around her. He wasn't weak as to not notice her presents listening. The fucking witch knew about him, he would have to continue watching her making sure Bright was safe and to figure out what she had planned. Placing a clawed hand on the wall, Raze chanted, a little infernal magic place on the house to know of all goings and comings of the house. He would find out if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Memories Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I'm writing a book more than a simple fanfiction. Hope everyone enjoys. Leave comments I love hearing feedback!

Chapter 1 part 2

Bright groaned a dawn peaked in threw her window and the suns light landed on her closed eyes. She didn't want to wake up, the day before had been horrible, she felt as thought she hadn't gotten enough sleep, and her bed was just so comfy at the moment. She was incredible warm right now, it made her smile and snuggle deeper into the warmth. It encircled her wrapping it's strong arms around her, nuzzling her hair. 

Wait nuzzling her hair. Bright opened her eyes and tilted her head to look behind her. Raze was fast asleep and sprawled across her nuzzling her hair in his slumber. Well this was a first, who knew he was such a cuddlier when he was so against touching. She wondered what brought him back for him to be sleeping next to her. He had left before she went to sleep, now he was cuddling her in her bed the next morning, he was a good cuddlier too. He was almost squeezing her with his arms, Bright shifted her body slowly to where she was facing his chest, a soft groan escaped his lips, and he buried his face into her hair once again. 

Bright wanted to giggle, he was just so cute, she felt him shift his hips against her thigh, his breath hitched and he shifted again. Bright felt something poking her and become hard. She blinked looking down thinking one of his adornments was catching her thigh in his movement. Her breath caught in her throat, that was not one of his adornments, his loin cloth had moved in his sleep giving her a view of his now hardening cock. Bright blushed, she knew about a mans cock, and knew what one looked like as many had come to be healed with illnesses involving their cocks. But she had never seen one like this, she assumed it was arousal that made cocks grow hard and ridged like the one shifting against her thigh. 

Looking back to Raze, his eyes remained closed, still asleep, but his breath was starting to become labored. Her mouth watered and she swallowed, Orchid had told her everything about the opposite sex when she was younger, but she never had been intimate with anyone before. She knew other girls her age where off gallivanting with young men everyday, she even caught one couple while passing an alleyway, but she herself had never been in a situation before.

Closing her eyes Bright brought her hand up to touch Razes chest, ghosting her fingers over him guiding it downward wondering what it felt like. She noticed Razes breath becoming ragged, that was different, he was panting now the lower her hand went trailing her fingers against his skin. Opening her eyes looking at where her hand now rested, just above his cock, she could feel the heat radiated off of him, it looked angry and throbbed against her. Brights breath quickened as she touched him, a moan escaped his lips eyes still closed, it made her take her hand away and bring it back towards her chest. His hips jutted against her, another moan, she couldn't tell if it came from her lips or his. She was becoming excited as he started rubbing against her. Bright felt herself start to ache between her legs and she felt herself growing wet. 

Her own breath becoming ragged with her excitement, the more he ground into her leg, her sleeping tunic pushed upward with each of his movements. Bright bit her lip, was she taking advantage of the situation, she felt her ache grown as he moved against her, she whimpered, and a low rumbling growl emitted from his chest, and before she could blink he was on top of her hovering over. His hands holding him up, eyes unfocused filled with heat despite their icy blue color, they seemed to glow, his chest heaving, lips parted and teeth clenched together, his growl deepening. Brights own breath coming out in pants, she rubbed her thighs together underneath him to relive her ache, the act itself made him growl even lower. 

“You know not what you're doing” his voice was gravely from just awakening, Glancing down Bright could see his engorged cock, her tongue darted out licking her lips, she noticed his eyes following the movement. “What if I want to know” she looked into his eyes, while shifting her legs unintentionally grazing his cock with her movement. He moaned eyes slipping closed, teeth clenched again, his chest heaving.

“If this happens my dear, then nothing will be the same, you will be mine and only mine. I do not share, no one will ever be able to touch you again, do you understand” his voice full of lust, eyes now borrowing into her own. “Yes” was all she but whispered out with and his mouth was atop hers, lips pressed together, his hand pushing her tunic up fathers, he gripped her hips, then to her legs raising them up to wrap around his torso. Raze ground down his cock now rubbing against her, the friction causing her to ache more. Bright moaned into the kiss, and his tongue found it's way inside her mouth twisting and rubbing lewdly against her tongue. She felt him shift and a thud caught her attention, he removed his loin cloth and chain adornments. His arousal now free of any constraints, the tip leaking fully aroused, lowing his hips between her thighs, his arousal started teasing her aching entrance. He rubbed his cock up and down her lips teasing her hole by gently probing it with the head. Bright bit her lip, she wanted for him to stop the teasing, her thoughts turned on her, she wanted him buried deeply inside her, she wanted him to make the ache stop, she wanted to be his and only his. 

“Raze please I want more” she moaned into his ear, causing him to roar thrusting his hips forward. It happened so fast that she had no breath, there had been no gentleness in the action, she had not asked him to be, he now stretched her so wide it hurt, she could feel him throbbing inside her as her walls clenched his cock. He had stilled not breathing either. Bright bit down on his shoulder, trying to relax, only to end up clenching around him tighter, with that he pulled himself out and drove back in quickly. His movements not loving, nor gentle. Only quick and harsh, his thrusting making her moan in both pain and pleasure. The noises coming from her mouth with each of his thrusts drove him insane. She was begging for more, the pressure kept growing and growing. Bright clawed his back and his inhuman speed picked up rocking both her and the bed, Raze was almost frenzied now. Her vision went white and pleasure ran through her body clenching over his cock, her teeth bared down on his shoulder trying to smother her scream of pleasure.

Raze kept thrusting until he stiffened, a low moan escaped his mouth, and warmth flooded inside her. Both collapsed back onto the bed, heavy breathing echoing through the room. Arms encircled her once again pulling her onto his chest. “Mine” Raze growled out nuzzling her hair. Bright smiled, clinging to him. The sun rose higher outside her window as they lay there recovering from their early morning activities, still basking in the after glow of sex. It was when Bright heard movement coming down the hallway toward her door that she realized Orchid was now awake and coming to her room. She felt panic set in, had she heard them, had she slept through their loud amorous encounter. Her thoughts were panicked as she sat up pulling away from Raze. He to heard the movement drawing closer until it stopped in front of her door. A soft knock made Bright scramble out of bed.

“Bright dear, it's time to wake up” Orchid's soft voice fluttered through the door.

“Be right there” she all but yelled.

“Take your time dear, the shop is closed for the day, no need to rush” Orchid said sweetly and retreated down the hall once again.

Bright turned back to Raze who was propped up on the bed in all his naked glory, she blushed feeling so many emotions as well as his cum starting to drip down her thighs a new ache settling in her thighs, muscles tensing up. A devilish grin set on his face, she saw his cock twitch again, he slowly arose from the bed and approached her, like a predator stalking it's prey. 

“My dear, you look thoroughly ravished covered in my seed, makes me want to take you again, and again until you know nothing but I alone. You are mine” he pulled her against him possessively. 

A loud clatter startled them both, the noise coming from the kitchen area of the house. 

“ I don't trust that woman, she's up to something” he growled out turning his attention back to Bright.

She eyed him curiously, “It's only Orchid, she wouldn't do anything to me Raze.” Bright tried to reassure Raze, only for him to look at her like she had grown a second head.

“It's truly remarkable how naive and trusting you can be, I have new plans to make now my dear, be wary of her for now” he kissed her forehead before turning to gather his things he tossed to the floor. 

Bright pouted knowing that Raze was making fun of her again. Orchid had never given her a reason not to trust her. She knew Raze trusted no one but her, and that only went so far. He kept many things from her and always kept her at arms length, maybe it would be different know. “How long are you leaving for this time” she ask watching him adjust himself with his adornments all in place.

“For a day or two, but I will be back and then we'll both leave this place together. Have anything you with to take with you ready by then, and Bright dear this once be cautious around that woman, she's been planning something and I do not wish for any harm to come to you” his eyes bore into her own then slide over her body causing her to blush again.

“You might need to clean yourself dear, don't want to make the witch suspicious” pulling her against him inhaling her scent. “Remember you are mine, if anyone else should try and place their filthy hands on you, I'll tear them limb from limb” she let out a squeak when his hands roamed over her body squeezing here and there. “I'll be cautious, I promise” Bright leaned into his touch. She heard him chuckle “Yes, you will be won't you. Two day remember that my dear” Bright nodded, he shimmered away without another word.

A smell drifted into her room, Orchid was finished with breakfast, she needed to quickly clean herself. She would go down to the river later and take a nice dip in the waters to clean herself better. Taking of her sleeping tunic, Bright used it to wipe between her thighs cleaning off as much as she could. Throwing the dirty tunic in her small pile of dirty cloths she need to wash, she could do both when she went to the river. She pulled a small white tunic over her head and chose a pair of trousers to wear, lacing up the front Bright grabbed her boots at the end of her bed slipping them on over her feet and up her legs. She finished with haphazardly braiding her messy hair, leaving her room she was greeted by a smiling Orchid who just sat down at the table. 

“My my, someone's been a busy girl or should I call you a woman now dear” Orchid chuckled causing Bright's face to become red with embarrassment.  
“I must say, I had not planned to be awoken this morning to the sounds of passion or your bed loudly grinding against the floor” Orchid laughed loudly at the look on Brights face. “To think my sweet little innocent Bright is now fully a woman, he must really be a skilled lover to have you screaming and moaning so loudly” Orchid teased.

Bright looked at the floor now fully embarrassed, she had hoped Orchid had slept through their intimate encounter. “It... it just happened, I..I mean we didn't mean to wake you, it was well it was” her face the color of a tomato. Orchid just laughed “oh sweetie, sit there is nothing to be embarrassed, you are at the age of wanting new and exciting things in life, and what new or more exciting than ones first time. Though I am jealous not many a women can say they've bedded an Infernal Son, I remember my first encounter with a man, I was younger than you, but I remember, he was an enthusiastic lover, and those muscles. After that time I had many a lovers both male and female, but never an immortal lover. He must care for you greatly to not only offer friendship but share a bed with you.” She had a thoughtful look in her eyes, a secretive smile on her face, but it made Bright nervous.

Bright took a seat head still down, placing food onto her plate. She poked the food around for a bit lost in her own thoughts not seeing the look on Orchids face, not noticing Orchid pour her a glass to drink from, if she had been paying attention, she might have noticed Orchid pour a small vial into the drink. “My dear, don't forget to drink while you eat, you get awful hiccups when you forget” she offered sweetly. Bright took the glass taking a sip, “Thank you.”

“Before I forget my dear, we have that ball to attend late this evening. Normally I wouldn't attend such events, but I must this year as Lord Second has requested my attendance. And seeing as I have to go, I thought you might as well attend with me as my guest. It'll be lovely, you'll make new acquaintances, and I can show you off as my new healing apprentice, you will still have to tend to the shop, but you'll be learning more about the healing arts as well.” Orchids smile grew when Bright snapped to attention.

Bright felt nervous, Raze would return in a few days and both would leave Feline for good. Now Orchid wanted to make her an apprentice healer, could Raze have been right about Orchid being up to something. Maybe should could just keep Orchid happy for now if she lied to her. “Thank you, Orchid I'm glad you put so much trust in my to make me an apprentice” she bit her tongue trying not to give away her nervousness. Bright began to eat the rest of her food, only taking sips of her drink, it was making her stomach turn. Setting down her cup bright pushed it and her plate away. “I'm going to go ahead and get some chores done, and get cleaned up if that is fine with you” she tried to ask as sweetly as possible. Orchid kept her face blank, like she wanted to say something but was stopping herself. “That's fine dear, the shop is closed for the day, do what you need to do” she gave a tight smile.

Bright arose from her chair, moving toward her room. Inside she threw all of her laundry in a sack along with a few other things for cleaning not only herself but the clothes. If she was quick enough, she could make it out before Orchid could change her mind. Bright stomach turned again. Bright quickly made her way out of the house, her stomach still turning and groaning. It was still early, so very few people were on the street yet, she could do everything without being interrupted. “Damn stomach” she groaned to herself. Bright picked up her pace walking as quickly as her aching legs could carry her. It wasn't to much longer that she reach her meadow next to the river. Her legs carrying her to the edge of the slow running waters.

“A quick clean up should help” she mumbled and started to undress. Pealing back the clothes, Bright folded them placing them further away from the edge and stepped into the river. Cold water touched her skin as she quickly dived forward. The shock was over just as soon as she felt it. Cold soothing her aches and pains from the morning. Breaching the surface, she swam back over near the edge reaching over to open her sack grabbing a rag and cleansing oil. Scrubbing her skin, then her hair, going gentle over the sensitive parts, Bright hoped there were no visible marks left behind, dipping back into the deeper part of the water she rinsed herself off. She popped her head back out of the water to realize she was no longer alone. Her mood was now shot.

“Go away Mark” she said a bit perturbed, he was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

“Good morning to you to Bright, and what good fortune I have to find you hear alone, and in a very vulnerable position. Must be my lucky day” he reached down grabbing her clothes. 

“Put those down asshole” she threw all niceties out the window, growling at him. 

He chuckled still holding her clothes. “I don't think I will, well unless you'll reconsider my offer yesterday, I mean how hard could it be to say yes, just say that one little word and I'll give them back, refuse again and you can walk back to town naked as the day you were born” he said smugly like he had her between a rock and a hard place. 

“Go fuck yourself Mark, I'd rather walk around naked then ever agree to anything involving you” reaching down to the river bed Bright grabbed a rock, bringing it up and chucking it at his head. The rock soared hit it's target, Marks forehead. He screamed out in pain, bringing his empty hand to clutch his head.

“You little bitch, you're going to regret that Bright” he screamed out reaching to draw his sword.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you pussy boy” a gravely voice spoke up near the tree line coming near them. 

“I didn't think you pussy guards could get any lower, and here I'm proved wrong. Threatening an unarmed woman is one thing, but damn do you piss me off. Threatening an unarmed naked woman with a sword, I bet you have no sense of shame do you” the man walked closer growling.

Bright still in the water, it covered her but not by much. The man approached them, Bright could see him clearly now. Sir Brash of Scarcewall strode up to Mark, eyes glaring daggers, Bright blushed he wasn't wearing a tunic only his pants and boots. His hair too was wet, she wondered if he had been bathing further away. 

“She's attacked me sir, I was only going to punish her” Mark lied through his teeth.

“I heard everything you piece of shit, and if it'd been me I would have run a sword through you” before Mark could say something to defend himself Sir Brash punched him in the face. Mark was thrown backwards from the force. “Run away little pussy before I find your fucking captain and report your misconduct” his voice was harsher now, and if looks could kill Mark would be dead ten times over.

Mark rushed to pick himself up form being knocked down, he turned tail running back into the direction of the city. Sir Brash bared his teeth glaring at him as he retreated. 

“Fucking piece of shit pussy's the lot of them” he mumbled to himself.

Bright still covering herself in the water stared at the knight. “Thank you” was all she could get out. That was all that was needed to get him to turn his attention back to her.

“Yeah, whatever” he turned away his back to her now. 

He was giving her privacy to get out. That surprised her, he didn't seem like the type to be a gentleman. Bright made her way out of the river grabbing her towel from her belongings wrapping it around her trying to dry off quickly, slipping her underwear and trousers on she notice Mark a tore her tunic. Pulling it over her head the rip started at the neckline and went down the middle to the underside of her breasts. She crossed her arms over herself covering anything that showed.

“You done yet” he seemed impatient.

“He tore my tunic sir” she pouted.

“Stay there” he growled out as he stormed off in the direction he came from. Bright fiddled with a string on her tunic. Minute slipped by and the knight came storming back over to her. 

“Here put this on” throwing a black silk tunic at her. Bright caught it, he turned again allowing her to change once again. She did so quickly, pulling his tunic over her head she didn't notice him glancing at her, the tunic was huge, she felt like she was swimming in silk. Bright adjusted the tunic, staring at Sir Brash's back, he was covered in muscles and scars. He was very handsome, her mind began to wander to how might it feel to run her hands along his body, she shook her head, her thoughts didn't need to travel there. She was Razes and only his, her stomach started turning again only the feeling was heated.

Brash decided to turn back around arms crossed in front of his chest, he looked disgruntled. He was looking her over, Brights face started to heat up again. “Damn you make it look like I was wearing a girls tunic this whole time,” Bright chewed her lip hearing his annoyance. “Maybe you were” she sniped back at him. Sir Brash burst out laughing loudly, “Got some balls on you, not many people talk back to me kid” he smirked still laughing. “Then people are nothing but pussies sir, and I'm not a kid” she snapped back causing Brash to laugh even louder.

“Damn I need one of you back home” He moved to scratch the back of his head giving Bright a better view of his chest. She didn't want to be caught staring at him to she looked away quickly. “So what the fuck was that dipshit going on about, fucker needs to get whats coming to him” his voice still gravely, Bright couldn't help but scoff. “He couldn't take no for a fucking answer, like I'd ever go or doing anything with him, he's such a creep. He took my clothes just so I'd agree to go to that stupid ball with him, he was gonna make me walk through the town naked if I said no again so I thew a rock at his head, and that's where you came in” she could hear Brash's low growl as he looked toward where Mark run toward.  
“Gotta go kid, I've got something to take care of” He started storming off towards town.  
“I'm not a kid, and my name is Bright” she yelled at his retreating form, only to be waved off by him.

She huffed turning back to her things, mumbling to herself picking up the sack to start cleaning her laundry. How much time had been wasted because of Marks stupid actions. Grumbling as she scrubbed her dresses and tunic till she deemed then clean enough. Wringing her clothes, Bright stuffed them back into her sack, she'd hang them to dry on the line at Orchids.

Making her way back to Orchids, Bright was off in her own world not paying attention to everyone around her. The streets were a buzz with people high and low running around getting last minute items, putting up decorations, and building pyres. She ignored them all, even the person shouting her name. She was only startled out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed her arm. “Bright, I've been shouting your name since you walked back into town, what the hell happened, Mark's been suspended form patrol duty for a month without pay. That Scarcewall Knight said he attacked you, is it true,” Bright looked at the person gripping her arm. Jasper was very panicked his breath coming out in heavy pants. 

She frowned jerking her arm away from him. “He threatened and tried attacking me while I was bathing Jasper, he's getting what he deserves” her voice was harsh and her glare piercing. Jasper was startled at her harshness. 

Turning she started walking hurriedly until she reach Orchids home. Looking up at the house, she wondered when it stopped being home for herself, her mind wandering back to the morning with Raze. Maybe that was when this place stopped being home, her home was with Raze now and that made her smile, a sharp pain jolted through her stomach making her flinch in pain. Breakfast must not be sitting well with her stomach, she thought clutching it with one hand and the other opened the door. Stumbling into the house, Bright looked up to the clock, half past noon. She had time to clean, dry her cloths. Making her way to her room, she took out he cloth and pinned them up on the line running across her room, going over she opened her window letting a slow breeze flow into the room. Bright scrubbed her face with her hand, best get to work now so she'd have time later. With that she began her tasks of cleaning around the house and store, not seeing any sign of Orchid. Her pace was slow moving and in no time the place look spotless. Smiling to herself, bright made her way to the kitchen only to see her drink from the morning sitting on the counter. She had worked up a thirst, where was the harm in finishing it. Picking it up, she started drinking the contents of the cup, it tasted overly sweet now, like fresh fermented wine. She balked at the taste, no she wasn't going to finish it, going to the sink she pour the liquid down the drain. Running water over the cup she cleaned it as well and sipped some water out of the faucet to get that taste out of her mouth.

A door opened and closed near the front of the house. Peaking out of the kitchen, Bright looked to see who it was, it was Orchid who had just returned with a sour look on her face and a vial filled with glowing red liquid inside of it. Clearing her throat she got Orchid's attention by startling her. “Oh Bright dear, I hadn't realized you returned. So sorry, I've been preoccupied this morning,” her voiced trailed a bit and Bright could see her shaking her head, clearly still preoccupied. 

“Why don't we get changed for the evenings events, I think I might have a dress you could barrow” Orchid offered coming to stand beside Bright, she shook her head “Don't worry, I have a new dress, it's well, I guess you'll just have to see it to know, kinda hard to describe it” she smiled at Orchid.

Orchid smiled, “Well go put it on, I'll help you with that wild mess you call hair” she said teasingly. That made Bright feel better. Going to her room, Bright pulled out the dress Raze had brought her. If was going to a ball better look nice for it. She undressing she folded the new tunic up placing it in her cabinet, while chucking the trousers over on the chair in the corner. She slipped the dress over her head letting it fall against her, after what seemed forever of figuring out the chains and adornments, Bright finally finished settling everything on herself she put on her flat slip on shoes seeing as they were the only decent pair she had for the dress. The dress was very revealing in Brights opinion, the open back settled right before the dip to her butt, the sides of her breast only half covers. All of the chains and adornments where just Razes style, maybe that was why he gave it to her. He likes chains and revealing clothing. Sighing she stepped out of her room and headed to Orchids, Bright knocked on her door hearing a low ' come in' for behind it. Pushing the door opened, she entered Orchids room looking around. Books, letters, and all sorts of trinkets lay all over the place. Orchid was behind her changing screen, “Be a second dear, just finishing up the lacing,” Bright stood there awkwardly waiting, a huff came from behind the screen and Orchid walked out in a long purple dress like her robe only it fit her tightly around the waist giving her mover curvature then her robes ever did. 

“Oh my dear, you look beautiful, where in the name of the gods did you find such a magnificent dress, oh you'll have all the lady's jealous, I bet the men won't be able to keep there hands off you tonight” she teased walking around Bright her eye's shinning mischievously. “Come sit dear and lets fix that hair of yours” she pushed Bright to her vanity. Bright closed her eyes as Orchid started combing, pulling, and braiding her hair. Who knew fixing your hair could be so painful. “There all finished” she said proudly. Bright's stomach coiled again shooting heat through her making her flinch. “Are you alright dear” Orchid looked at her concerned. “It's nothing, I think that drink from this afternoon isn't sitting well with my stomach it all” 

“What drink might that be” Orchid question. Bright turned to face her “The one from this morning, I tried to finishing it.” Orchid chuckled, “That was only a bit of wine my dear, it takes getting use to” Bright nodded and Orchid had a very please look on her face. “Yes, I do believe the men won't be able to keep their hands off of you my dear, you are going to have such fun tonight” she stroked Bright's hair. 

Bright felt a nagging in the back of her mind, Raze's warning came to the surface again. She ignored it only nodding. “Right lets get going, best to be early than be late” Orchid grabbed a small satchel from her vanity and beckoned Bright to follow suit. 

 

(Elsewhere)  
Raze spied on Bright and Orchid from his dungeon. They were both leave, this gave him the open he needed to find out what that bitch was up to.

(Orchids)

Raze shimmered into the house going straight to Orchids room, it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. The witch had left it out in plain view for anyone to see. He went through everything pouring over the papers, her little fucking plan was genius at best, and pissed him off.  
He knew he shouldn't have left her here, Raze roared in anger. He was ready to tear this house apart in his anger. He stopped a cold cruel calculating smile spread across his face.  
He could make this work to his advantage in the long run and Orchid would forever suffer for it. Turning back to the book, he reread the most recent entry. The thought of another man touching what was his angered him to no end, but she wouldn't remember come tomorrow. She would remember nothing of this day, and nothing of him. The bitch was taking everything of him away from Bright, but he'd make her remember as soon as the witch was dead and her progeny would forever suffer for it. The only consolation was that Bright would be able to be with him for eternity.

 

(Feline Great Hall)

Warmth began spreading throughout her body, only a small bought of pain every now and again. Bright calmed her breathing as they walked to the great hall in the middle of town. The district was packed with nobles all heading to the Great hall.   
Everything started becoming blurred, movement, conversations until someone's hand grabbed her own.  
Blurs the only thing she could see everywhere, the hand brought her back to her senses.   
“Well kitten” Bright blinked, it was Sir Brash.  
Bright looked around Orchid was smiling at her “Go have a dance dear while I speak with Lord Mace, be nice to her Sir Brash she's a good girl not some whore” the last part was growled at the tall knight. 

Brash snorted taking her to the dance floor. Minutes went by while they danced, and the heat inside Bright's belly burned fiercely. Her breath coming out in pants. Brash was looking at her oddly, his nose was flaring out as if he was smelling her. His eyes darkened, pupils dilating. “Well fuck me, she brought you here drugged, by the smell of you a lust potion, and she's fucked me over to by letting me touch you fucking cunt witch” he growled out. Bright couldn't make out hardly any of his words “What” she could here him curse as he dragged her from the dance floor and out the side garden doors.

Sir Brash had taken her from the dance floor to the outside gardens, Bright felt like she could hardly breath, her body was on fire, she ache worse than she had this morning, her breaths came out in pants. She could hear Brash's own heavy breathing as he led them both to a secluded area away from prying eyes. “Fuck what is wrong with me” he growled pushed her up onto a stone railing to sit. He covered her lips with his, using both of his hand to hike up her dress to her waist. Her thighs were dripping wet with her excitement. She burned wishing he was inside her. “Your pussy is so fuck wet for me right now, god I bet it tastes as good as you smell” he whispered in her ear as one hand pushed open the side of her dress grabbing her breast while the other hand worked his armor away. Bright used both her hands to help him, before both of them knew it he was stripped of armor and his trousers were shoves down below his knees. Bright took in the sight of Brash's engorged dripping cock. She felt her mouth go dry, he was as large as Raze in ways, both long and thick, but Brash looked ready to burst from the redness of his cock, she couldn't tell with Raze's. “Kitten, I'm gonna fuck your pussy so hard no other man will compare to me” he growled out as he picked her up only to slam her down onto his cock with no preparation. Bright's breath caught in her throat as he began pounding into her with abandonment. Noises spilled from her mouth with each of his thrusts, and the fire in her belly burned hotter. The pressure kept building and building till it overflowed. She moaned wantonly as she came. “That's it cum all over my cock, that's right kitten, fuck your pussy's so fucking tight. I always wanted a good girl, now your mine, fuck” he screamed thrusting into her with renewed vigor. Bright came again and again, her whole body feeling euphoric. In her mind she could hear herself screaming Brash's name, begging him to continue fucking her body, she couldn't think, all she could do was feel. His hand twisted up into her hair pulling her head back exposing her neck, where he licked and sucked the juncture, she clamped down onto his cock again squeezing as she rode out another orgasm. She could feel Brash's body jutting against her and warmth filled her up as he growled out her name. Both collapsed on the grass, heavily panting, bodies sore and stated. Brash pulled her to where she was laying completely on top of him. “Damn kitten what the fuck did they do to you” he stroked her hair “I should ask Mace if I can bring you home with me” Bright heard him mumble to himself. “Anywhere is better than her” she whispered into his bare chest. 

“I think I might just grant that request and that little show” said a laughing voice teasingly.

Brash pushed himself up off the grass “Lord Mace” he greeted him. Bright was glad her dress had fallen back down or he would have seen a lot more than she wished he had seen.

“ I believe you hit the jackpot with this one Brash, young, beautiful red hair, and what was that last one ah yes, the perfect little good girl you've always wanted. If I myself had use for a woman she would have been perfect, but alas she's not particularly my type.” he chortled eyes turning serious. “Well times up for now Brash, we're heading back to Scarcewall, trouble has come up again” Brash went ridged underneath Bright. “You need to leave kitten” Brash's eye never left Lord Mace. Bright pushed herself off of Brash fixing her dress. Brash fixed himself as well not looking at her. Bright left without another word. Seeing a side gate, Bright left the gardens behind the hall, and ran, she didn't stop till she reached Orchids home. Her chest heaved as she was out of breath. Opening the door she made her way into the home tears flowing down her face, what had she done, she promised Raze no one would ever touch her, then she went and had sex with Sir Brash, Raze feeling like a distant memory in her head. When she got to her room, she threw herself onto her bed fully crying. Her head was killing her, she felt like she was forgetting, but what she couldn't figure out. She eventually fell asleep blissfully unaware Orchid stood watcher her from the door frame. A smile gracing her face.

Both potion and spell had worked, a cold smile still gracing her face she whispered.

“Happy Birthday Bright”


	5. Descension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter took a while longer to write cause I didn't want to split it up into two parts. I hope everyone enjoys! Also comments are always welcome. I love hearing feedback on what you guys thought of the chapter.

Chapter 2 Descension 

 

Bright sighed for the millionth time that day, Orchid had given her the day off once again leaving her bored and with little means for entertainment. She had see her post a sign outside of her shop recently letting everyone know she was looking for a new shop assistant as Bright had been named her apprentice over a year ago and recently the burden of learning and maintaining the shop had started conflicting with each other. Tomorrow started the selection of candidates that would show up eager to apply. In her wanderings Bright had found herself sitting in the tavern sipping wine watching the comings and goings of the townspeople. She was just so bored, another sigh escaped her lips. 

Bright had noticed that slowly she had grown to hate living in Feline. She hated the meandering of everyday life, how dull it all seemed. The same routine day in and day out. Her life seemed so dull, like a part of her was missing, and every time she tried to think on why she felt incomplete it ended up giving her a headache. That wasn't anything compared to her dreams of late. A shudder went up her spine when she thought on her dreams. They started out small like whispers in the dark, a figure caressing her hair telling her sweet nothings to acts of murder, but then they changed recently to a large monstrous figure holding her back as grotesque demons slaughtered everyone and everything. The figure would whisper those sweet nothings in her ear as she watched calling her 'precious' and 'mother of the wingless one.' In some dreams he violated her and she couldn't help but secretly like those dreams but felt shame at the same time for enjoying the violent sensual dreams. 

Bright could feel the flush on her face thinking on things she shouldn't in public. Taking another sip of wine, she took out a gold coin slapping it down on the table. She wasn't going to sit around anymore, she was eighteen now, she could do whatever she wanted. Possibly the market place had something interesting that would keep her distracted. Leaving the tavern Bright shielded her eyes, the hot summer sun beating down, 'gods it's hot' she thought to herself. The walk to the the open market was short, but the streets were packed with merchants and nobles all in their finery and her was Bright in a black silk tunic and leather trousers. She couldn't remember where she had gotten the fine tunic but she was very thankful, it allowed for better movement than her small women's tunics ever allowed. It was one of her most favorite things to wear. Looking at all the stalls set up, only a few caught her eye. The first one she came to was a book merchant who sold new and books of old. She stopped and browsed for a moment, nothing really catching her eye, some book she had already read several times, and others were not so interesting. The merchant tried tempting her with the newest edition of potion making and alchemy books, biting her lip she nodded wanting to take a look at them. He handed her the books and she glanced at them. One in particular she liked.

It was an older book the merchant slipped into the pile. It was a banned book of potions, spells, and alchemy, looking up the merchant had a huge grin on his face. “Only the best for one of my favorite customers” he chuckled. Bright blush, so she might have spent copious amount of gold at his stall every time he was in town. She pulled out two gold pieces from her pouch and sliding it over to the merchant. Taking the other books from her, the merchant handed her a basket to hid her book in. “No sense on getting caught” he smiled causing her to chuckle. “Thank you” she said, siding the book under a thin cloth in the basket. She walked on to the next stall exotic items from all across Shermyr. Just looking at everything made Bright want to leave. Go to places she had never been before, see new cities, meet new people, fill the ever growing void in her heart. “Such a forlorn look should never grace a pretty face” a man said from beside her. Bright frowned another man trying to charm her, she got hassled enough from the guards cat calling her, now complete strangers. Glancing to her side, the man leaned against the stall a smug smile graced his face. Long black hair, blue eyes that could pierce the soul and strange armor. He was possibly a whole foot taller than she. He was very handsome, no wonder he was so smug.

“Is that what you say to all the women you meet” Bright gave him a flat look, this made the man smirk and chuckle. “No never, I don't normally talk with the masses” Bright cocked an eyebrow, he looked the type that drew people to him. She wasn't good at detecting lies, she couldn't tell if he was being false with her. “You caught my interest, that longing in yours eyes, it drew me in” he said smoothly. Bright could hear the merchant in front of her snicker. She blushed slightly embarrassed, this man obviously wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon. “The only longing I have is for you to leave me be please” she snapped at him. The man held up his hands looking like a child who had been scolded. “Now, now no need to get testy, I was just pointing out that you looked like you wished to be else where other than here, the eyes of a traveler stuck in a place they wish to get away” he back tracked. Bright turned and walked away. He pointed out her exact problem, she wanted to leave. Bright started to pouted deciding to leave the market. 

“You look adorable when you pout” the man teased causing her to jump. He was following her, she cursed inwardly picking up her pace, he kept up with her, she grew annoyed. “Don't you have something else to do other than follow me” she was fully annoyed now causing him to smile even more. “But you are such a pleasant conversationalist to be around” he teased. Bright came to a halt feeling him bump into her back making her fall forward. An arm snapped forward catching her around the waist halting her fall pulling her back into his chest. “You feel good in my arms” he teasingly whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to his chest. She could feel his armor hard against her back. Her face flushed brighter, using her arms to pry his off, Bright broke away from him. She bolted into a sprint back to Orchids, leaving the grinning man behind. If she had turned to look back she would have seen him vanish in plain sight, and no one seem to notice like he was never there in the first place. “Soon my dear Bright soon” his grin only widened as he shimmered away.

Bright took in a lung full of air as she leaned against Orchids home. It could not get any worse she thought to herself, as she walked into the house. 

“Bright your back early” a breathless Orchid exclaimed. She looked a mess. Her hair was tussled, her clothes hastily put on, her face fully flushed. 

Maybe she had come home at a bad time, Bright took a moment to glance around the house, no one else was there, but a smell of sulfur lingered around the house. “I was being harassed again in the market, I was hoping to retire early for the night if you didn't mind” Bright asked only to have Orchid hastily nod, “Yes, yes go ahead I am very busy” Bright was practically pushed towards her room by Orchid. Bright blinked as her door shut behind her. That was very odd. She started getting changed when a sound made her pause. Very loud grunting filtered down the hall and low moaning. Bright realized why Orchid was not put together like normal. Her face heated, as the noises became louder. Jumping into bed, Bright put her pillow over her head to block out the noise of Orchids obvious love making. The pillow helped drown out the noise, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep herself.

A figure moved about the room closing the curtains to her window making the room darker to walk about.  
Raze walked over to the bed where Bright lay sleeping, occasionally glaring at the door. “Damn witch, nothing more than a demons whore now it seems” he moved the pillow away from Brights head moving her hair to the side, he genitally stroked the side of her face feeling her press against his hand. “Don't worry my dear, you will soon remember everything, and we can have revenge against that whore, you will be mine again” he whispered into her ear placing a kiss upon her temple. Orchid would pay for taking Bright away from him and using her magic to keep him away. She was weakening now, and with every encounter with the infernal fathers she would soon be dead. He would need to rid the spawn that grew inside her, the world did not need another demonspawn. Something brushed against his hoof, looking down it was the basket he had seen Bright with earlier when he illusioned himself to get close to her again. Reaching down, Raze pulled out a book that was tucked away inside. He flipped through the pages chuckling, a book of dark forbidden arts, of course his little naive Bright would have a book such as this, her curiosity knew no bounds. Leaning down Raze lifted Bright's head tucking the pillow underneath. “Get a good night's rest my dear for tomorrow the fun begins.” He whispered softly into her ear. He shimmered away back to his dungeon to prepare for the next few weeks, knowing the bitch was now be pregnant as a result of her latest coupling with another demon. All he needed was for her to turn Bright and she would be all his, as a bonus he'd get to rid the world of another spawn before it graced the world with it's presents. 

It was early morning when Bright awoke, her dreams were not as fitful the night before as they were days past. She felt refreshed and ready to take on the day. Hopping out of bed she scurried around her room getting ready for the day. The candidates for the shop assistant position were coming today and she needed to get the shop ready. So many things to do so little time, Bright thought to herself as she left her room. Stopping by the kitchen she grabbed an apple to munch on as she began her daily routine of chores and potions. So absorbed in her work, Bright hadn't noticed that Orchid finally left her room, a stated look on her face and not yet put together for the day.

Orchid watch Bright with knowing eyes, her face betrayed nothing. She had been successful, only a couple more weeks is all she had left. She truly didn't need to take on another shop assistant, but she needed to ready Bright now that she had her child growing inside her. Orchid's had hovered over her abdomen, the child was growing quickly already she had been showing signs of early pregnancy. If this was a normal pregnancy she would have months to prepare Bright, no she thought to herself. Her legacy would be given to her special child who would live when all others would grow and die around it. A cracked smile graced her face. Orchid did not care who had to suffer for her choices, as long as her child lived and thrived. Silently she moved back to her room to ready for the day.

Bright finished cleaning the shop to finally notice Orchid leave her room wearing a slightly larger robe than she normally would ware. “Good morning Orchid, everything is cleaned and ready for the candidates applying for the shop assistant” she gave a small smile. Hoping she would be given a free pass to do what she pleased for the day. Orchid gave her a smile in return. “Yes, everything looks perfect like always my dear, now I know you don't need to be here during the interviews and practical test but I would like you to get to know the candidates before I test them my dear, just get a feel for them” Orchid gave her an obvious fake smile. Bright inwardly curse she had hoped to escape meeting the people who would show up today. Giving Orchid a tight smile Bright nodded her head and proceeded outside to wait for everyone to show up. 

 

Bright made herself comfortable sitting underneath the large tree in front of the building. Not even five minutes had gone by and a young boy showed up. Bright recognized him, Pebble had been indside the shop before getting potions and medicine for his sickly mother. Bright's heart went out to the poor boy. His father had abandoned him and his mother when he was very young. Leaving the sickly woman to care for her child all on her own. Bright new that as soon as the child was old enough he went around doing odd jobs for people of Feline just to make some coin to support himself and his mother, as she could no longer work herself.

“Good morning Pebble” Bright offered him a small smile but a grimace held on his face.

“What's so good about it, Orchid's looking for a witch isn't she” he growled out, looking around seeing no one else had shown up. Bright shook her head, “No Pebble, she's only looking for a shop assistant as I can no longer complete both my apprenticeship and keep with the shop duties” she told him honestly. She could see him visibly relax. So he had been worried that he wouldn't qualify.  
Pebble nodded tensing once again as another candidate showed up. This woman was tall, willowy, with a pug like face that held a sneer, and stringy blonde hair. Bright could already tell that this woman would not make the cut, she looked like she would start a fight with anyone given the opportunity. 

“Oh look a whimpy child and a red goose have shown up, you both can get lost, I have this job already in the bag” the woman sneered at them. Bright was not amused, “that is yet to be decided” she told the angry woman. “You looking for a fight goose” the stranger growled. Bright could hear Pebble snort in amusement. “No, but seeing as I'm Orchid's apprentice you need to stop threatening anyone who wishes to apply for the open position.” Bright could see the annoyed look on the woman's face. She looked as though she wanted to say something else but another person showed up. The woman wore a hood as to hide her face. She was dressed in witches garbs that were made with fine cloth. She was silent and greeted no one. Turning, Bright could see Orchid peak out the front window and open the door to come outside.

“Thank you for waiting everyone” Orchid gave a sweet smile to all. “I see you've all met my apprentice healer Bright, and I recognize Pebble, but you two ladies are not from around her. “The names Chance” said the angry woman clenching her fist. “Ari” the witch said in a gentle voice. “Greetings the both of you, I also would like to thank you all for coming.” Orchid turned to Bright still smiling. “Bright dear, you are free to leave for now.” She didn't need to be told twice, moving from her spot Bright headed into town.

She knew that she couldn't be gone for very long, but a drink at the tavern sounded nice right about now. Making her way threw the crowds, Bright reached the tavern with ease. Walking in she could see the normal hustle and bustle with a few new faces here and there. Bright reminded herself she wasn't there to sight see only keep to herself and enjoy what ever wine the barkeep had in stock. Sitting at her usual table near the back a woman came by and set down a glass. “Wine or beer today sweetie” she asked kindly as she always did. “I'd prefer something stronger, but wine should be alright” both women got a laugh out of this. It was almost a running joke, when ever she asked for a stronger drink they both knew she had dealt with annoying people. “I'll be right back, oh by the way tall, mysterious, and handsome over there has been looking this way since you walked in” the woman gave her a wink and sauntered off to grab her a drink. Bright waited for her to return and pour her wine, before glancing out of the corner of her eye to see another hooded stranger. He was large and sitting in the darkest corner of the tavern. His hood and scarf covered most of his face, but Bright could tell without seeing his eyes that he was looking at her. “Keep sneaking glances sweetie and he'll catch you staring” the waitress whispered winking at her once again. “Really Vale, not like anythings gonna happen. I'm still considered not worthy of male attention or haven't you been listening to Mark and his buddies talk” Bright could see the waitress flinch. “Don't be so down on yourself sweetie, not all men go around denouncing women just because they were turned down” she patted Bright's shoulder and walked to another table to refill drinks.

Bright started sipping her wine when the tavern door loudly banged open. In walked Captain Mark and two of his patrolling friends Jasper and Flora. Bright tried to make herself as small as possible, she didn't want to attract their attention. Over the last year Mark had tried to pursue her, even tried to force himself on her a time or two, but she always got away. That made Mark angry and he decided to go around Feline reminding all the men that Bright was a cursed woman and no one should give her the time of day. Orchid had eventually stepped in and complained to Lord Second about Marks deplorable behavior towards her apprentice. Mark only got a week of patrol duty, but the damage had been done, and most men her age avoided her like the plague. Bright couldn't care either way, she had no interest in any of the men in this town. 

'They were all simpering fools. '

Bright shook her head, she didn't know where that came from.

'They all deserve too die'

Bright looked around, nope no one near her.

'I'll kill them all for you sweet little flower'

Bright downed her wine, yep that defiantly was not her. She could start freaking out, but that would only cause Mark and his goons to turn their attentions to her, and to late Flora was looking right at her and pointed her out to Mark. 'Fuck' was the only thing she could think.

Mark strode over to her table a grin plastered all over his face. “Well well well, if it isn't the cursed bitch” he said smugly. Bright frowned, “Leave me be Mark.” Flora and Mark started laughing as though she said the funniest thing in the world, Jasper looked anywhere but to her as if he was uncomfortable. Bright placed a coin on the table and stood up to leave. “Fine if you won't leave me alone then I'll be on my way” she moved around the table to try and avoid them only for her arm to be grabbed. “I don't think so, why don't you have a seat and lets have a nice long chat” Mark tugged her back to her seat, she was starting to get angry, and then his hand was gone from her arm. The hooded man from the corner was hovering over both her and Mark. His hand squeezing Mark's wrist causing him to yelp in pain. 

“The lady asked you to leave her alone scumbag” his ruff voice sent tingles down Bright's spine, almost like she recognized the voice. “Sir unhand me, I am a Captain in the Feline guard.” Mark barked out trying to cause a scene. Bright rolled her eyes, as did most other patrons of the tavern. Mark was always using his status nowadays to get away with everything. “Nah I don't think I will shithead, it's men like you who really piss me off. Maybe I should go have a word with your commanding officer and tell him that a little pussy like you is badgering young girls who want nothing to do with you,” he growled out. Bright bit her lower lip trying not to laugh. Mark looked like he was gonna tuck tail and run away. He looked frightened and the mans grip only tightened around his wrist causing him to whimper. 

“Leave before I kick your ass boy” the man threatened him, as he shoved him away forcing Mark to the ground making the man yelp again in pain. Mark jumped up rubbing his wrist with his other hand. “Flora, Jasper...Lets go this place is no longer a repeatable establishment seeing as they let degenerate in.” Mark sneered making his way towards the door. Bright looked at the man next to her examining the part of his face she could see. A long scar ran from his forehead down his eye which was an odd color due to part of it being black, and the scar ended due to the scarf over his face. His hood hid majority of his hair, but a few blonde strands were present around his face. Bright gave him a shy smile, “Thank you, sir”she offered her words of gratitude. He gave her a once over, hard eyes softened looking at her. “No need to thank me kitten, pieces of shit like that always need to be taught a lesson” Bright burst out in a fit of giggles, “Yeah Mark could use a lesson or two maybe even knocked off that high horse of his” she heard the man give a snort as if her answer had amused him. “Well see ya around kitten” the man made to move away, but Bright grabbed his hand making him stop. She quickly stood on her tip toes give him a quick kiss on the cheek. If his scarf hadn't been in the way she might have seen him blush, but she'd never know that. “Go around doing that kitten could get you into trouble giving a man ideas” he eyed her, she only smiled in return. “Just wanted to give my way of thanking you seeing as your leaving Mr. White Knight ” she said cheekily letting go of his hand and moved to leave as quickly as possible out the door leaving him standing there. 

“I ain't no white knight kitten” he mumbled to him self, his hand rubbing the spot she kissed watching her leave. “Cheeky girl, what I wouldn't give to have a good girl like you” he whispered to himself. “She's unattached sugar, if you're wanting to know” a voice said next to him causing him to startle. It was the waitress Vale who attended the floor. His eyes narrowed at the woman, “Come now sugar, don't look at me like that, I seen the way you were looking at her, like she hung the moon with stars and no mans ever looked at her the way you did, most men around here avoid her thanks to Mark and his goons.” she chuckled “Judging by that quick kiss she gave you and that little nickname, you have the best chance than anyone else getting her out of this place” she heard him hum. “I ain't no good for a girl like her” he grumbled. Vale huffed rolling her eyes. “Sugar you're better than most of the men here, none of them would have stood up for her, hell most would leave her alone to her fate with Mark's tender mercy, but that's just the opinion of a tavern wench who watches a lonely girl come in daily to sit and drink by herself” with that said Vale walked away leaving the stranger to his thoughts. 

Moving Brash left the tavern making his way to leave Feline. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed, he'd thought about the girl ever since the past year. Damn he had it bad. Fucking witch's fault, her with her fucking lust potion making him defile the girl. He couldn't deny that he liked it, and his dreams plagued by that night replaying over and over again. He'd learned from Lord Mace what that witch did. The bitch dosed the girl with a lust potion and memory erasing spell, wanting to make the girl forget something, and by the way she looked at him today she didn't remember him at all. Lord Mace teased him relentlessly after that night. How every time he made a trip to crows he'd stop in Feline just to watch her. Lord Mace howled with laughed when Jarlan told him how he acted like a love struck boy watching, pining over her. Brash gritted his teeth, damn that witch, damn her to the Inferno. A flash of red caught his attention, looking over he saw her turning a corner a small cheeky smile graced her face and she was out of view again. What he wouldn't give to have her again. Brash located his horse in the stables, soon he was out of Feline heading back to Scarcewall riding like a pack of Demons were at his heels.

Bright arrived back at Orchid's seeing the cellar door wide open and Orchid standing near the door. “Bright dear I see you've returned, could you please go check on our candidate, she's taking an awful long time down there for a simple retrieval task” Orchid asked. Bright nodded and headed down to the basement. She entered the potions room heading straight for the barrier disabling it with a potion that was hidden behind some books. Walking down the passage she came to the library and the witch girl Ari was pawing through some books. “Is everything alright” she asked politely startling the girl. “Hello, I do apologize some of these books caught my interest” she said smoothly and handed one over to Bright. Bright gave a quick flip through the book, ah it was a book on forbidden spells she's already read though it once before. Placing the book back on the shelf Bright turned to leave when and alarm went off and Bright could only see darkness.

When she came to Orchid was standing over her a deep frown marring her face. “Bright dear are you alright” Orchid offered her hand to help her up. Bright was confused and disoriented. “What happened” she asked. Orchid's frown still in place. “I knew I recognized that witchling from somewhere, and now I know. An old associate of mine sent her apprentice to steal my research, thankfully my wards held and both of you fell unconscious as a result. Do not worry I have sent her on her way but not without due punishment. Unfortunately none of the candidates passed my tests. I am sorry my dear but you'll have to continue your duties like always” the words left Orchid's mouth but Bright could tell they held no emotion other than annoyance. 

Bright lifted herself up, mixed emotions. Today couldn't get any worse she thought to herself. Both Orchid and Bright left the cellar and headed back into the house. Bright watched as Orchid retired to her room, walking into the kitchen Bright grabbed a few items from the cupboard to snack on while she attended the shop and studied her books on healing practices. 

Over the next two weeks, Bright hardly ever saw Orchid, but when she did Orchid was rushing around the stop grabbing different ingredients, leather cord, and somethings out of the kitchen. Bright also noticed that Orchid was becoming rather large, her robes hid it well, but if she turned a certain way she had a protruding bump on her belly. Maybe she was just getting fat, had crossed her mind. That had made her snicker imagining a fat Orchid hobbling around town. Bright never actually got a chance to speak with her, she was becoming rather secretive. Bright shook her head, it was none of her business, she just had to wait till tomorrow for her pay and she would have enough to leave Feline. She had hoped Orchid would have found another shop assistant so Bright could move on with her life and leave this town for good, she knew she was going to be putting Orchid in an awkward position when she discovered Bright gone. Yes, she was planning on sneaking out so Orchid wouldn't talk her out of leaving, because she was an adult now and needed her own life. 

The door opening snapped Bright out of her thoughts. Turning to greet the customer, Bright was shocked to see the old man who was so kind to her as a child. “Good evening sir, it's been a good while since you've come here” she said kindly. The old man gave her a warm smile. “ You grew up well my dear, if memory serves me last I saw of you, you hardly reached my waist” he chuckled making Bright chuckle in return. “How can I help you sir” she inquired, his warm smile lightened. “I would like some of Orchid's purple pain pills please, my leg has been acting up as of late, I know that is no longer there but the pains still come” he was now looking somber. Bright pitied him, to lose ones leg and still feel the pain as if it were still there. She couldn't possible imagine what it was like. “Right away sir,” Bright scrambled about grabbing the jar or pills and dispensing a months worth into a tin. “Here you go sir, a months worth, and no charge this one's on me for all the kindness you showed me as a child” she said with gratitude. The old man could only give her a warm smile in return. “Even as a child you were just a kindhearted, I see that has not changed with age. Thank you my dear, now I need to make it back to the inn before the rains get here” he walked to the door and turned around. “I do offer my condolences, I saw Orchid's old yellow cat torn to shreds out back in the gardens, the stray dogs had gotten to him” Bright looked mildly shocked she had just saw Mr. Edgardo this morning. Poor thing must have been terrified. “Thank you, I'll deal with him as soon as I close up” with that the man left the shop.

Bright could feel a headache coming on. She began her closing duties, after all was finished, she headed to the back garden to bury the dead cat. To her astonishment Mr. Edgardo was laying on the window seal lounging away and no dead cat. Odd she thought, and gave Mr. Edgardo a pat on his head. Very odd indeed. Heading back inside Bright went straight to her room organizing her things in a traveling bag she planned to take with her when she left. Bright looked around outside of her room to see if Orchid had come out. Sighing in relief Bright quickly and quietly made her way out of the house to hide her pack outside of town underneath the willow tree near the river. When she got there, Bright made sure to look around to see that no one had followed her. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. At the base of the tree was hallowed out large enough to hide her pack. Looking around again, Bright couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Making sure that the pack was well hidden Bright quickly made her way back into town hurrying to Orchid's as to not be noticed. It felt like a weight was taken off her shoulders knowing that tomorrow would be her last day in Feline and she would be free of the town. Entering the house Bright looked around once again. Orchid was nowhere to be seen, Bright hoped she was still hold up in her room with whatever project she was doing at the time.

Quietly as she could Bright snuck into her room slowly closing the door. A good night sleep would do her some wonders. She didn't even bother to change as she crawled into bed her head hitting the pillow letting her eyes close drifting off into sleep.

The shadows in her room stirred as Raze stepped out from hiding. Fist clenched, he had been watching her, realizing what she was doing. Bright planned to leave, he gathered holding her pack in his clenched hand. He knew she did not remember him, but he found a way to break that confounded spell. Orchid was growing weaker as the demonspawn inside her grew stronger. Her magic was almost at it's weakest and then he would strike killing the bitch and hopefully the spawn. He need Bright, he grew bitter and hateful during their time apart. Bright was his, he'd make her remember. He would give her the world and kill anyone and anything that got in his way. He learned many things the past year, traveled many places, made changes to his lair all for her. Yes, Raze knew he was obsessed, he horded knowledge, killed human mercilessly, tricked, lied, stole, became jealous whenever another man even so much as looked at her. From the moment they met, Bright had become his, and he damned well wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again.

“Sleep well my sweet it's almost time” a grin spread across his face canines bared for the world to see. He left without another word. If he had stayed he would have seen Bright become fitful in her sleep. Her breath quickening, cheeks flustered, hands gripping her sheets. Her dreams becoming nightmares.

Bright arose before dawn, sweat still covering her body, an ache between her thighs. Her dreams filled with Demons ravaging the earth, torturing, killing, devouring everyone. A demonspawn of enormous size holding her against him, whispering sweet and terrifying nothings to her, calling her his little flower. His hand roaming her body even gone so far as to pleasure her while telling her all the things he was going to do to all humans. Shaking her head vigorously, trying to remove the thoughts from her mind. Her dreams were getting worse by the week she needed to leave this town as soon as possible, for the demonspawn told her that he soon would be released from beneath Feline and all would suffer his wrath.

Pushing herself up off the bed, Bright made her way to the bathroom. She would scrub her skin until it felt numb so she wouldn't remember his touch. Damn she was so fucked up in the head' she thought to herself throwing her dress back on. Today was it, her final day in Feline, she would be leaving in the wee hours of the morning and be long gone before daybreak tomorrow. She would make her farewells in a note to Orchid and leave it upon her bed for her to find. All she had to do was get through the day and evening. Leaving the bathroom, she entered the kitchen to already find Orchid setting the table. “Good morning my dear, I took the liberty of making breakfast, already today is looking gloomy outside, we should be getting rain soon, I hope you don't mind but I have some exciting news to tell you tonight over dinner my dear” she said very cheerfully. Bright was caught off guard. Damn Orchid was throwing a slight wrench in her plans, but she would appease her by doing what she asked, what could it hurt.

“Alright” she mumbled out and dug into the breakfast laid before her. Orchid made small talk asking how the shop was fairing in her absence. Bright answered all the questions thrown at her. When she had finished Bright cleaned the kitchen and headed straight to work on the shop. The day tolled by slowly with a steady stream of customers coming into the shop. Orchid was back inside her room doing whatever she had been doing before. Hours swept by Bright looked at the clock watching the time and as soon as she could she closed the shop up for the day. Bright took her earnings for the past two weeks from the till. She now had enough money to travel and settle wherever she decided to go. It was still early so Bright went and attended the gardens beside the house before the rains swept in, driving her back into the house where Orchid was making noise in the kitchen. A meaty smell wafting through the place. 

“Bright dear is that you” a voice shouted “Yes” she replied. Orchid came out of the kitchen a smile plastered on her face. “Now that that is finished, let me show you what I've been working on” Orchid practically dragged Bright into her room. On a pedestal in the rooms side was held a necklace with a large red stone . It was beautiful and eerie at the same time. “This is a amulet of true love” she said with a straight face. Bright looked at it nervously, 'who in their right minds would want that' she thought still eyeing it until Orchid burst into laughter. “Oh goodness you should see your face dear, I'm only joking about the true love, it is a powerful amulet of protection, it is my gift darling girl to you, for all the years you have been with me.” Orchid lifted it up into the air and settled in around Brights throat. Bright didn't know what to feel, panic, happiness, or fear. She gave Orchid her best smile touched the amulet. “Thank you, Orchid it's truly beautiful, but you didn't have to make this for me” she said trying to mask her inward panic. Orchid's smile grew even more. “Now dear lets have some dinner, it's a new recipe I have wanted to try out for a very long time, I've heard it's very delicious” Orchid took Bright's hand and practically dragged her to the kitchen. Sitting down Orchid poured her some wine and served her a burnt looking steak. Bright poked it with her fork really wanting to tell Orchid she had lost her appetite. The witch looked at her expectantly wanting her to start eating. Bright gulped and took a bite of the steak. Oh gods, it tasted horrible and the honey spread over it wasn't helping. Chewing it as fast as she could Bright swallowed. Feeling like she might throw up at any time.

Giving Orchid a watery smile, she made a mental note not to eat anymore. “Wonderful isn't it, I found the recipe in one of my old cookbooks” Orchid giggled not eating any of the food. “Now I wanted to tell you this for a while now dear Bright and it's become increasingly hard to hide it” Orchid took a deep breath smile never leaving her face. “I am going to have a child” she announced voice full of pride. Bright choked on her wine that she was downing. She had thought Orchid was just getting fat, pregnancy never had crossed her mind. “Would you like to know what I've named him, his name shall be Raze” her smile grew even more. Bright started feeling weird, she world started tilting. Her vision started swimming. “Don't worry my dear the feeling should pass very soon” she heard Orchid say “Bright I need you to promise me something, I need for you to protect and guide my child when I'm gone, promise me” Bright was confused, “what” was all that came from her mouth as her head rested upon the table “Promise me”she heard a desperate voice ask again it was almost muted from the blood rushing in her ears. “Sure” she said sounding drunk almost if the voice wasn't hers. The feeling of the world being tilted began to fade, the blood stopped pounding, her breath caught in her throat, eyes still closed not wanting to see the world around her spin. Slowly lifting her head and opening her eyes Bright settled on Orchid's figure sitting in front of her. “Why don't you go out for some fresh air my dear you don't look so good” she had a knowing smile upon her face. Bright nodded and slowly stumbled towards the door. Mr. Edgardo was looking Orchids way his hackles raised hissing. Bright didn't stop to comfort the cat as she bolted from the house. 

Rain was pouring from the sky, she reached up and tugged at the necklace wanting it off and away from her neck. It wouldn't come off and panic set in as she started running down the empty streets. 'Damn Orchid' she thought running out of Feline to the willow tree by the river. She crashed into the tree, her hands gripping the bark, a feeling of hopelessness settled over her. Bright let out a loud scream tears now streamed down her face. “What did she do to me” she questioned loudly sinking to her knees taking shelter from the rain. The grass underneath the willow was dry and felt like soft feathers. All she wished to do was sleep. She felt to drained to do anything else. Laying her head down on the grass, her eyes started closing listening to the soft rush or rain. She slept not know that as she did so Orchid was suffering at the hands of a vindictive demonspawn.

“Sleep dear flower, all shall be fine come morning” a harsh voice whispered in her dreams.

Loud noises woke Bright the next morning “Wake up you filth” Bright saw spears and swords pointed at her. “What's going on” she asked still coming too. “You are under arrest you piece of shit for the murder of our town healer Orchid” a cruel voice yelled at her. Bright's eye widened “What!?” she yelled looking around snapping out of her sleep like state. “You have murdered our healer and you are to be brought for execution immediately” Bright was yanked off the ground roughly by her hair. “I haven't murdered anyone”she yelled now starting to panic. 

“Don't lie you treasonous whore, we found Orchid's mutilated body stuffed in the oven as you tried to burn away the evidence” they started dragging her towards town. Bright tried to resist them, “I'm innocent, I haven't murdered anything” she yelled trying to get them to release her. “Stop your lies” one of the guards yelled as they dragged her threw town. The people stood in the street shouting obscenities at her throwing things to try and hit her. Bright inwardly panicked, she hadn't killed anyone, why where they not believing her she was innocent. Tears streamed down her face as the reached the guillotine that had been erected in the center of Feline. “I'M INNOCENT” she screamed as they started making their way up the ramp getting closer and closer. Movement caught her eye as they reached the top, it was the old priest he stood between her and the guillotine. The captain of the guard and the old man started arguing but Bright could only look around trying to find a way to escape. The old priest came up to her, “Are you innocent my child” he asked looking down at her sadly, Bright could only nod she couldn't find the words to say tears still streaming down her face. “I believe you my dear child” he took her hands and started saying a prayer for her, she could only let out a sob. The guards ripped her away from the man and shoved her into position at the guillotine. Bright closed her eyes hearing The Lord Second pass her unjust sentence and then nothing, she felt nothing, she saw nothing, only darkness to envelope her. There was no pain, no worries, but she could see and in that darkness there was death, destruction, and demons killing, torturing, raping, destroying all that lay in there path. There was no darkness anymore, there was fire everywhere. “Hello can anyone hear me” She screamed, no one acknowledged her.

She could see a face in the flames, she knew that face, it was so familiar, that face reminded her of home. She never truly had a home, but his gleeful face looking else where made her feel like she was home. He vanished and a new figure appeared, it was a babe crying for something “Thomer” the babe screamed. He began to cry and scream more as if almost chanting “ Thomer” over and over again. Bright listened as hard as she could, she could finally make out what he was saying “Mother” he cried. Bright felt something ache in her. The babe was crying for his mother. “Don't worry I'm here” she whispered. The babe calmed his crying as if he heard her. “I'm here little one, don't worry I'm here” she whispered again as everything faded to darkness once again.


	6. The Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter, I forgot to add this part last chapter so I made it it's own. Hope everyone enjoys, I look forward to reading any comments!

Chapter 3 The Cell

Bright could still see nothing but darkness, but she felt the ground underneath her hands. Cold stone rested against her cheek. 'Wait cold stone' she thought opening her eyes. Four wall surrounded her of cobblestone with runes scratched into the walls. 'Why am I not dead' she thought looking around, the light was dim, but she could make out things around her. “Hel-lo” she rasped out, her throat stung in pain. Bringing her had up she could feel a scar reaching around her neck underneath lay the necklace Orchid had placed on her, 'So they couldn't remove it either' she thought. She died, she remembered the cold blade come down on her. How was she still alive, steadying herself Bright pushed up off the ground. Her legs wobbled, how long had she been here. Placing a shaky hand on the wall, it trembled underneath her touch like something was moving on the other side. 

“So your awake you filthy demon whore” a voice shouted. Looking to the other side of the room, a large man stood on the other side of a barred door. “Murderess whore, you should have gotten what you deserved, fucking black hardhearted whore” he spat out at her. Bright opened her mouth to proclaim her innocence once again, but no sound came out. The man threw something on the floor, a bowl full of mush that splattered out. “That's more than you deserve” he spit at it. Bright grimaced, he laughed and strode away. 

“Flower oh little Flower I can feel you” a voice boomed near her, followed by loud laughter. “Yes, my little Flower come closer” he bellowed again. The guard rushed past her cell door screaming for the voice to shut up. “Fucking demon bastard, fucking whores, they should burn the lot of you” he yelled moving back past her cell.

Deep laughter reached her ears again. “Oh little Flower, come closer, I can feel you through the wall, so close you are, so very close, how I wish I could ravish that lovely body of yours, I can give you the world little Flower, how delicate and delicious you are, I wonder how you taste,” he rumbled causing the walls of her cell to shake. Bright had to lean on the wall for support as the shaking continued. “That's it little one the closer you are the more I can feel you” Bright could tell the voice was next to her cell. A heavy energy spread around her, caressing her very being. Bright looked along the wall, she noticed a large stone that hand been partially dug out near the floor. “Yes little one that's it, finish what the curious one started” it sounded like a whisper. “The guard won't be back anytime soon, go ahead” another whisper. Bright was curious so she started working on the rock loosening it more and more. Her fingers began to throb painfully as she dug around the wall. “Stop” the voice ordered. “Eat, sleep, continue when you aren't so depleted, regain that marvelous strength of yours.” Bright did as she was told. Turning she crawled to the food by the door, frowning she devoured it. The taste was bland, but it was cold so it soothed her aching throat. Leaving the bowl by the door, Bright slowly crawled to a pile of hay in the corner and closed her eyes. Sleep came fast and she did not dream for once.

When she awoke again, her throat ached less, and she felt more rested. Looking back over to her cell door, another larger bowl of mush had been placed there with a small wooden cup of water. Crawling over to it Bright wolfed down every bit, she was so hungry, the food didn't state her hunger, but it was something none the less. “Three days you had me waiting little Flower” the voice said with a chuckle. “Death will do that to one so young, the first time you escape his clutches is always the longest to heal” amusement laced his voice. Bright blinked, so she had slept for three days. That had surprised her to her it only felt like a few hours of sleep. Setting down the bowl, Bright held onto the spoon and crawled back over to the loose stone. Taking the spoon Bright used it to dig around the rock some more loosening it to where it started wobbling. “Yes, just a little more Flower” he cooed at her. 

Bright dug vigorously now, she felt the rock shift and fall inward to the cell next to hers. “Ah the smell of fresh air, I haven't had that in decades” the voice purred, making Bright shiver. Bright felt a prickling on the back of her neck and a tiny voice telling her to run the voice was a threat, it would consume her leaving nothing but a husk of her former self behind. “Little flower, how ever can I thank you”it chuckled, “You have made my freedom closer than I could have hoped for, I would have you come closer, but that damned guard is on his way here, perhaps tomorrow then”another shiver went up her spine. The stone was pushed back into place, and footsteps stopped in front of her cell. 

“Demon whore, you have a visitor” the guard yelled. Bright turned to see who it was, getting up on her trembling legs she slowly walked over. Bright groaned realizing who it was. “Hello Bright, it's very good to see you” came a sly voice. “Go away Mark” she rasped out, the strain on her throat didn't hurt so much as the day before. “Now why would I do that when I finally have you alone” the smile on his face irked her. “Go now or I'll make you pay” she growled out as best she could. Mark laughed loudly bringing his hand up to the bars on her cell. “Oh Bright my stupid little whore, you're mine now” he said smugly as if he knew something she didn't. Bright picked up a stone and threw it at him the best she could. Luck had been on her side as it smacked him right in the eye. “You fucking whore, you'll regret that soon” his hand clutching his eye. Blood pouring down his face. “Guard” Bright yelled as best she could, her voice still raspy. Heavy footsteps rushed their way. “What the hell is going on” he yelled taking a look at Mark who pushed past him heading the way he came. “He fell” was all she could muster out. The guard eyed her suspiciously before turning and following the young Captain.

Bright sighed collapsing to the floor, slowly crawling she made her way to her bedding letting sleep claim her again. She knew the more she rested the faster she healed. Her mind went numb as did her body. She dreamed that night, only this time it wasn't a nightmare, it was the crying of a baby that tormented her. She followed the darkness till she found the source. A small demon baby lay wrapped up in bloodied sheets, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He was so little, “Shh hush now, it's okay” she kneeled beside him, reaching out to sooth the babe. Her hand went through him, but his wailing subsided. He peered around as if looking for his source of comfort. “It's okay your safe” she whispered. The babe faded away, leaving Bright surrounded by darkness once again. 

The voice hadn't talked to her since that day, the guard started to make regular rounds grumbling as he did so. Bright tried counting her meals, but she lost track. How long had she been here in this cell, days, weeks, months, she wasn't sure anymore. Bright had gotten her full strength back and she started practicing fighting whenever the guard wasn't around, she'd punch the stones in the wall tearing her hands up. If she could just get strong enough to crack on of these stones she could possibly escape one day. She even took to lifting a few heavy stones that were tucked into the cell corner. She hoped in the time that had pasted she had gotten stronger. So she would eat, train, sleep, and dream. That was all she looked forward to.

“Here kitty kitty” a voice said rousing her from sleep. Bright made a slight groan as she pushed herself up into a sitting position looking towards her cell door. “So this little girl” he seemed to be talking to himself, even though she couldn't see his face very well Bright could tell he was frowning. A dark figure stood there, she couldn't see his face due to there being very little light in the hall. She felt a small sliver of fear crawl up her spine. He left something on the floor, crawling closer she notice it it was a small cake in a paper cup. Before she could pick the cup up the stranger grabbed her hand turning it over, back and forth examining her hand. His hold was gentle despite how strong he was. Bright blushed, she hadn't had contact with anyone in so long that even his rough hand felt good against hers. He released her letting her pick up the cake, she took a nibble of it. It tasted like heaven, it didn't take her long to devour it, but she savored every bite. “Thank you” she whispered only earning a 'Hmph' from the stranger. “I heard that little feline girls like yourself fancied sweets, better than anything they feed you I bet” he mumbled. “Do you know who I am girl” Bright shook her head. “I apologize, but no sir I don't” she shrank away from the bars. 

She heard the man curse, “Fucking pussy Feline guards not doing their fucking jobs” he growled. “If you'd been anyone else I'd have bloodied your face by now” his gravely voice growing louder. “But I'll let it pass this time little girl” a smile graced his face, he voice amused. Bright couldn't let her guard down even though he was being friendly in his own strange way. “You're lucky you landed in Feline's prison, it's perfect for soft little girls like you, they would have had a hell of a time in Scarcewall with you in their cells” Bright could feel his eyes even though she couldn't see them. “I'd take you home with me, but I can't make that call little girl” his deep voice was stern as if he felt conflicted. The guard showed up behind the man. “Sir this girl is no one but a demon whore, you don't need to bother with her” a sneer crossed his face while he looked at her. “She's nothing more that a snake, a murderess, her kind deserves to disintegrate from this world and leave us normal folk be” the man turned to face the guard shielding Bright from his view. “Do I need need to disintegrate then shit head” he barked out getting in the guards face.

The guard backed up, but he was still blocked from Bright's sight. “N-no sir, I did not mean to sound impolite” the guards voice shook. The man turned back around to face Bright, “See you soon kitten” he gave his farewell and stormed off, the guard trailing after him. Bright signed crawling back over to her bedding, it was far to early for her to even be deliberating what had just happened. Laying back down she closed her eyes letting sleep take her once again.

-Elsewhere-

Brash stormed out of the prison, fists clenched and he was beyond pissed. Lord Mace had sent him to investigate the demonheart currently being held in Feline's secret prison. 'Secret my ass' it was only a fifteen minute ride away from Feline anyone and their grandmother could find this place. Everyone in Scarcewall had heard of Feline's recent trouble with worg attacks and threats from the witch Reverie, they had come begging for Lord Mace's help. They only got it when Lord Second had divulged they had a demonheart locked up for the crime of murdering the town healer, which proved to be false. Lord Mace had sent them in secret to investigate on there own. If those guards had been doing their fucking jobs, they would have noticed the deep claw marks in the wall and floor. No human or demonheart could have killed that witch. Hell Rose had gone through the bitch's room and found journals the woman had left. She had been fucking around with demons and planed on turning her apprentice into a demonheart against her will. Lord Mace had laughed in Lord Seconds face when they showed him the evidence. He had been scandalized and horrified. Not only was their healer fucking demons but the girl they executed was innocent of all crimes brought against her. 

Brash punched the nearest tree, he had hoped and prayed to any fucking god that would listen for the demonheart not to be her. The gods must fucking hated him. If it had been any other woman, he'd have handed over them in a heart beat, but no, it had to be her. His little kitten was the one he had to hand over to that cunt and her assistant. 

“Fuck!” he screamed punching the tree again. A throb of pain shot through his hand, but left as quick as it began. He could still see her sitting there just looking at him, a complete fucking mess, with that ragged scar across her throat from where she had been beheaded, her matted hair with hay sticking out in places, but beautiful as she was three months ago. He was completely fucked in all regards of his life. Jumping back onto his horse, Brash took off back to Feline, he was going to drown himself tonight and get her out of his head even if it killed him for one night.

Bright woke up in a cold sweat, her heart was hammering in her chest. The hair stood on the back of her neck. She could feel dread fill her stomach, something didn't feel right. “Good you're awake little flower” the voice chuckled. Bright turned to see the stone from the wall had been removed. “Now we don't have very long before that maggot of a man comes this way, but congratulations flower, I feel envy for your being released, but I must ask you one favor before you go.” the voice ground out. Bright felt her voice catch in her throat. “Speechless it seems”it chuckled. “I want you to do me this one favor, make my jailers suffer for me won't you I would be forever grateful if you could do this one little thing” he purred out. “Okay” she squeaked out, hardly being able to get any words out. The chuckle grew louder, “You have my thanks little flower” the stone moved back in place and footsteps thumped her way.

The guard arrived at her cell door grumbling to himself. “Prisoner get up you're being released” he barked out throwing the door open. She scrambled to her feet moving towards the door to leave. She wasted no time moving past him walking towards the exit not looking back. Taking the stairs she ended up in another corridor looking around a woman leaned against the wall smiling, pushing off she made her way towards her.

“Hello, I'm the Ambassador to Scarcewall Rose Jayden, I've brought the papers for your release” she said politely but her voice held sarcasm in it. “Hello” Bright mustered out. “I'm supposed to go through the whole ambassador shpeel but I don't feel like it, so I'll just give you a slight rundown on why you're being released. Feline's being attacked yada yada ya, Lord Second came running to Scarcewall for aid, an alliance was finally made, you're being release to help with the war effort due to your special ability's” he eyes danced with mirth. Bright was frowning, she didn't want to fight in a war, Lord Second could kick the bucket for all she cared. Bright tried listening as Rose went on making fun of Lord Second, what did catch her attention was when she handed her a letter from 'her lord'. Bright opened it letting Rose see the contents. Reading them she could help but call Lord second a moron making Rose burst into laughter. “Your Lord is something else, the high and mighty bastard” she chuckled. “By the way, there is a bath waiting for you in here to get cleaned up, I've also left my old armor in there for you to use, now go get cleaned up, we don't have all day” Rose waved to the door.

Bright entered the room, a coffin had been made into a makeshift watch, a broken mirror lay in the corner, it had been a long time since she had seen her reflection. Going up to the mirror, what looked back at her left her horrified. Gone was the girl she once knew and in her place a shadow of what she once was. A large scar wrapped around her neck, hair matted with what she didn't know, skin covered in grim. Bright felt disgusted with herself. 

Going back over to the makeshift bath Bright undressed from the prison rags she wore and climbed into the water. She groaned, the water was lukewarm but it felt like heaven against her skin. She started scrubbing her hair working the nastiness out then scrubbed her body. She felt so much better to be finally clean once again. Climbing out Bright looked to see if there was anything to dry off with no such luck. Walking over to the armor Bright examined it before putting it on. They had thankfully given her an under tunic, underwear, and stockings. At least the leather armor wouldn't be rubbing against bare skin. Bright noticed a small vial inside the armor. Looking at it closely she could tell it was some kind of poison. 'This could be useful' she thought to herself putting it back inside the pocket. She finished putting the armor in place then lacing up the boots. She gave a nice long stretch, she went back into the corridor seeing Rose leaning against the wall looking bored. “Finally, lets get out of this place, it's starting to give me the creeps” she said her voice laced is annoyance.

Bright smiled following the woman, freedom was in her grasp, now she'd just need to bide her time to finally escape and leave this place and it's people behind.


	7. Author's Note

Just letting everyone know I'm taking the month of August off from writing, and I'll be back September 1st!


	8. Reverie Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, writers block struck at a very bad time. Actually I still have it that is why I've split this chapter into 2 parts. I hope everyone enjoys!

The first thing Bright could feel was the warmth of the sun on her face. Oh how she had missed the sun, and it's warmth. Of different times laying underneath it with not a care in the world. When nothing but her books and thoughts of her future mattered. Even now with the warmth of the sun against her skin she felt like her old self, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could never be that carefree girl again. That part of herself was gone, and Bright did not know if she could ever be that naive again. The world was a cold and bitter place, no she couldn't afford to be that girl ever again. No she need to find out how she fit into this new cruel world and she need to figure things out fast. They had just emerged from the prison to the sight of a familiar looking forest. It was midday from what Bright could tell. Looking over Bright noticed Rose next to her surveying the forest.

 

“Nice forests, here in the north” Rose said still looking around almost wistfully. Bright hummed her response taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Sharp blinding pain erupted in her forearm. She saw Rose holding a dagger covered in blood. “Let's see how fast you heal” she said in a sweet voice cleaning the blade off with a rag. Bright's voice got away from herself as her mind blanked. “Crazy bitch” she yelled out yanking her arm away from the other woman, covering the wound with her other hand to stop the bleeding. “Did you get me out just to kill me” Bright hissed still gripping her forearm. “Oh don't be such a baby” Rose grabbed her arm inspecting it. “See almost fully healed” she said with a smile. Bright felt relief and confusion. She could have never healed so quickly before, what was going on her mind now reeling with questions. “ I don't understand” she continued looking down at her now healed arm. “How is this possible” confusion still held in her voice. Rose just gave a knowing smile. “ I had to make sure Lord Second gave us the right prisoner at least being a demonheart has some perks” she added handing Bright the blade she just stabbed her with.

 

“Here it's yours, you're gonna need it where you're going” Rose said with a knowing smile. It did not reassure Bright in the least. It only made her want to escape even more, she wanted her freedom and she wanted it badly. Bright eyed the blade. “Thanks” she said strapping the blade to her belt. Rose turned and started walking “Let's go, you're need urgently at the front, you know, people dying so on and so forth” she said rather dismissively. Bright cocked an eyebrow, 'she doesn't even give a damn, it's like a game for this woman, but why should I care if soldiers from Feline should dye, they're the reason I'm here in the first damn place.' Bright kept her thoughts to herself trying not to get worked up. “How am _**I**_ to keep trained knights and soldiers from dying” she could hear the sarcasm in her own voice and Rose burst into giggles. “Your whole immortality things will come in handy” Rose stated between giggles. “At least with you there it'll be more entertaining, the whole war is boring, we aren't even fight other humans just rabid wolves” Bright truly thought this woman was off her rocker, but she kept her mouth shut, she was a decent judge of character and the Scarcewall Ambassador looked as though she'd have seen more battles than Bright had ever seen in her life. “I'll take your word for it” she said quietly.

 

Rose hummed, “Not much of a talker are you, oh well I can talk enough for the both of us” she said merrily turning to look at her once more a smirk plastering her face. “So are you getting excited over meeting my friends from the Scarcewall Council?” Rose asked sweetly, it caused a chill to run up Bright spine. Now she was very confused, “What friends?” she blurted out causing Rose to laugh once again. “Oh, they're sweetlings, Jarlan and Brash, I'm sure you'll get to know them” the grin on her face seemed to grow. Bright felt a sharp pain shoot through her head, 'Brash where had she heard that name before' she thought to herself and turned her attention back to Rose. “By the way everyone from here to Scarcewall has heard that you and the commander were supposed to get married.” Bright stumbled while walking. “Excuse me, I was supposed to marry who, I don't know any commanders, I've never been engaged in my life, who the hell is telling people that bullshit” she said thoroughly confused. Rose snorted, “Should have known, the commander of the Feline army talks to much. I'm surprised that thing is even into girls” her laugh was very flat.

 

They continued walking reaching the edge of the forest, Bright paused for a second. She knew this forest, yes it was near Feline. This was the Golden Forest, she played near the forests edge most of her childhood near the river. Bright remembered Feline took expeditions in the Golden Forest with the children of the town. They would always go to the ruins. This forest would be both a blessing and a curse. She knew some of the hunting trails, she remembered watching people using pathways to get to the watchtowers near the ruins. Taking a deep breath both she and Rose heading down a path that turned into the Kings Road, a path taken by travelers many times. The road lead North to Crows and South to Scarcewall. Bright had marked a path for herself to travel this very same road when she had planned to leave Feline. They veered from the Kings Road onto another path, leading further into the forest. Glancing around as they walked Bright could spot a wooden cabin every now and again. A woodcutters or hunters cabin she assumed. Though the deeper they went the lest frequent the cabins became. Hunters would be fools to go this deep into the forest, even with it's beauty the deeper you went the more dangerous it became.

 

“Ahhh, now that's so much better! Fresh air, no anti-demon seals” a deep voice bellowed loudly startling Bright. She flinched and look around seeing no one but Rose and herself. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Rose looked surprised by her movement but didn't seem aware of the voice she had just heard.

 

“ _Hello? Don't be shy_ ” the voice said giving a chuckle.

She could only conclude that the voice was coming inside her head. Bright chewed on her lip not knowing how to respond, so she kept quiet. Could all the time spent in that cell next to that demonspawn messed with her mind to where she was now hearing voices.

 

“ _So rude_ ” the voice spoke again with clear amusement lacing his voice. “ _No wonder you don't have any friends apart from those who stab you or cut off your head_ ” now the voice had Bright's full attention. “ _Here I am considering to lending you a helping hand and leading you down the enlightened path of vengeance....But maybe you don't deserve my compassion_ ” the voice chuckled once again. “ _Wait what am I saying, I have no compassion...Not that I'm aware of, but for you I just might_ ” as the voice had been talking, Bright could swear she knew it from somewhere, but where? It sounded so familiar. Another sharp pain shot through her head and down her spine causing Bright to flinch, but Rose did not notice this time. Bright could feel warmth spreading across her chest, her amulet was glowing eerily, could the voice be coming from this amulet.

 

“ _That prison was a horrendous place to talk, so much interference thanks to those blasted anti-demon seals and something else I cannot figure out that dwells inside the prison walls, so many distractions. They built it like that on purpose you know, so that friends like you and I could not talk and catch up_.” Bright couldn't help it, she wanted to know more, she tried her hardest to concentrate on the amulet. “ _ **Friends?**_ ” “ _Ahh and here I was thinking you were ignoring me. Yes, just you and me.._ ” the voice sounded almost joyful now that she had talked to it. “ _You are my only friend in the world..In either of them!_ ” that caught Bright's attention. Two worlds? Could the voice be possibly.... “ _Clearly I have no friends in Inferno....And humans would just chase me around with their farming tool and torches. Not that it would serve them, but the hostility hurts, but you are different_ ” Bright knew without a doubt this was another demonspawn. “ _ **You are a demonspawn aren't you**_ ” she asked wanting him to confirm what she knew to be true. The voice chuckled, “ _Yes, I do suppose introductions are in order aren't they Bright_ ” the amulet's warmth spread across her body. He knew her name “ _I know who you are, always have.”_ Bright almost didn't hear that last part he had said it so quietly. “ _You see I've read all about you, you see I have all these letters, and journals. Everything I need to know and more about this world, well everything that is currently relevant._ ” Bright knew she could not hold back now, she had questions and needed answers. “ _ **Where have you read about me, who could have wrote about me**_ ” she asked impatiently. “ _A woman named Orchid, she wrote all about you down to the last detail of your life....even the most insignificance details she wrote down, so I know everything that needs to be known about your life_ ” Bright felt anger in both herself and the amulet “ _She even wrote the strangest detail like the color of your underwear, but none the less I appreciate the information_ ” the voice chuckled anger now turning to amusement. “ _ **What!? How the hell would she know that**_ ” the chuckle to a full on laugh. “ _I lied, I figured that this was something_ _ **you**_ _would find upsetting_ ” he chuckled again. “ _I don't even wear underwear... How would I know?_ ” he was very amused, Bright could feel it. She could hear him, speak with him, and feel some of his emotions through the amulet. Could he feel hers as well. If he could would she have to guard her emotions so he wouldn't feel them. “ _I guess I shouldn't keep you in suspense any longer.....You of all should know my name Bright....I'm certain she told you, don't you remember._ ” Did she truly know him. Bright thought back to everything Orchid had said to her before her death.

 

“ _I'm with_ _ **child......**_ _His name shall be_ _ **Raze**_ ” Orchid voice was like a distant whisper in the back of her mind.

 

This voice couldn't be a child's voice. The demonheart couldn't be Orchid's son...could he? Once again concentrating on the amulet, Bright needed more answers. “ _ **Raze?**_ ” she questioned not really knowing if she was correct or not.

 

“ _Yes...A fearsome name, is it not? It somehow suites me very well, like it was suited for me and only me all along_ ” he chuckled like it was some kind of joke. Bright mulled over his words, they seemed almost vindictive. “ _There is one thing that I truly deeply regret out of all this, and it is what happened to you Bright._ ” Raze's voice held a sincerity in it that shocked her. “ _It was never part of anyone's plan for your life to fall to pieces, but I was..._ _ **Things**_ _were_ _out of my control.”_ Bright listened on “ _You were sentenced to death for something I had done...Something that had to happen. You see when a demonspawn is born into this world his mother has to die. Because.... well he has to rip her apart when he enters this world, for new life can only be paid with death. Orchid knew this and still wished for a demon child, even if it cost her everything....and it did. All her planning ended prematurely, she foolishly thought she would have more time, but she was wrong. She had been grooming you to help me out on the day of the birth, to guide me, to help in this world with all things human. She never wanted you framed for her murder and neither did_ _ **I.**_ ” Raze went quiet for a second, and Bright felt her heart ache as she listened to him. He had been alone, even if it had been only months, he had, had to figure everything out on his own. “ _ **So the baby, it was you**_ ” her voice held pity and sadness. “ _Do not pity me Bright, for I do not need it, this world is cruel and ruthless, and as such I had to become so as well. But it is you I should thank, you are the only light in the darkness I could see_ ” Bright remembered dreaming about a crying child who called out for his mother and she tried soothing it the best she could. 'It was him' she thought her hand touching the amulet.

 

“Y _es, Orchid sacrificed her life all because of me....But I promise more than anything that I'm worth it_ ”, “ _ **So she planned all of this to happen, even making me into a demonheart?**_ ” she asked feeling anger towards the now dead woman. Warmth spread across her again like a comforting embrace. “ _Yes, she planned everything out down to the letter, well everything but the last part, I will explain everything to you another time, but right now I have a more pressing concern_ ” Raze went quiet again almost as if he was hesitating. “ _Do you, will you ever forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you and the ...beheading. No why would she ever forgive me_ ” Bright could tell she wasn't meant to hear that last part and it made her head and her heart ache for him. He had not meant to cause her suffering, he never asked for any of this. This had been all Orchid's doing, she had caused all of this anger, confusion, and suffering. “ _ **I....I can not forgive what Orchid has done, but I cannot put you in the blame either for you did not ask for this. I forgive you Raze, truly I do**_ ” Bright could feel the warmth spread again. “ _You truly forgive me for all that I've done_ ” his voice sounded small almost like he had not expected her to actually forgive him. “ _You really are to good for this world_ ” now she knew she wasn't supposed to hear that. She could feel herself blush hoping Rose didn't notice. “ _For now, revel in the fact that you have gained an Infernal Patron and ally. Now for my peace of mind, try not to get back stabbed or betrayed. I will be watching and helping when I can_.” his voice faded, and Bright focused on the world around her. Both she and Rose had been walking, Rose apparently had been chatting her up unaware that Bright had not been paying attention.

 

“So the guards shoved your remains into a sack taking you gods know where, when you grow back together and start moving on them” Rose said through a fit of giggles. Bright cocked an eyebrow, she really thought all this was funny. “Rose if you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this. I thought my imprisonment was kept all hush hush” Rose burst out into another fit of giggle “Oh sweetheart, it's my job to know these things even if some kittens whether some kittens like it or not. Your Lord Second is a funny man, he goes around spewing to his people that all Scarcewallers are nothing but thieves, rapists and murderers. What a idiot he is, Lord Mace could properly run a city like Scarcewall if we all were killing, stealing and destroying our home” Bright shook her head. Lord Second would be making more enemies than friends if he continues that line of speaking. “He's an idiot and a liar” Bright mumbled out. Rose smiled, “Glad you see it our way.”

 

Rose's smile faded as the path started to widen and foot tracks became more apparent. “I know you never had anyone in Feline but your Lord sets out a warning not to try and contact anyone in Feline while on this mission as you're supposed to be dead and no one knows your alive” Bright rolled her eyes. “You're right I have no one in Feline, the price of considered a curse most of my life” her tone was grim as the continued uphill. Her head started swimming making herself feel dizzy. Warmth spreading from the amulet once again.

 

“ _You're marching into a battlefield, the humans are fighting up ahead, don't do anything dumb like charge off into battle. Don't need you changing into some barbarian_ ” he chuckled that last part to her. “ _ **I won't**_ ” was all she could muster out as she and Rose came to stop at the edge of a war camp. “ _Good, I like you just the way you are_ ” with that her head stopped swimming and the world around her returned to normal. We come to an outer barricade on the edge of the camp, Rose turns to me a smile gracing her face once again. “Well here we are, I was tasked with bringing you to the camp. Once the fighting dies down go find the commander and you'll get your orders from there. Survive this and we'll meet again.” she says with a knowing smile as she walks back the way we came. Bright could still feel her eyes on her watching, most likely to make sure she didn't try and make a run for it. The screams and shout of battle can be heard all over the came. Bright have no interest in joining the fight, the men here can deal with it. She turned noticing a man limping towards her, it was Jasper one of Mark's goons. He had never actually spoken with her and all her encounters with Mark, Jasper always looked away. “Pardon me, I need to get some healing salves” he murmured holding his badly wounded leg not really paying any attention to her. When he finally looked up he was shocked. “What the hell are you doing here Bright, the battlefield is no place for untrained women.” Bright was confused at his concern. “I'm here to report to the Commander on the orders of Lord Second” now it was Jasper's turn to look shocked. “B-but that means you're the one they're sending in for the mission, that can't be right.” She ignored him and went on her way wandering around the camp. Near the center and old man started climbing out of his tent. “Those blasted boys didn't wake me once again, they don't realize the importance of one man in the heat of battle” he grumbled as cries of victory came from around the camp. The had won apparently, the old man finally noticed her. “Hello child, the names Fisher, as I am no help to the men right now, is there anything I can help you with,” he asked politely giving her a thin smile. “No sir, I need to find the commander, do you know who that is”she asked her eyes still searching for the most important looking solider amongst the rest. Fisher shook his head, “That would be Sir Mark dear child, why would you need to see him” Bright frowned her body filling with dread. 'Anyone but Mark' was all that she could think about. Her life just couldn't get any worse. Fisher looked at her expectantly but she wasn't supposed to reveal why she was here, so she decided to lie. “I've been sent here for basic combat training sir” the old man groaned. “We are loosing so many men as it is, now they're sending in children to fight their battles what is the world coming to.” He gave off a sign and rummaged around his tent bringing out a bow and quiver. “Here child you'll need a decent weapon to defend yourself in combat and from some of these boys, more goats than boys if you ask me” he mumbled the last part and caused Bright to let a snicker slip. “Thank you sir, I'll go look for the commander now” she said getting a nod form Fisher.

 

Bright wandered around the camp the feeling of dread settling in her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick. She groaned silently looking around Bright could see soldiers on the other side of a barricade to the North of camp. She could see soldiers cleaner weapons, hauling bodies and inspecting the dead worgs. Mark was shouting orders to his men and then he noticed her. Bright just wanted to run now, she hated this man with a passion. He started marching over towards her. “Bright it's so good to see you” he said with an ominous smile. “Now that you are out of prison, you are under my command, everything you do and say is dictated by me know” the smugness in his voice irritated her. “I'm not at your beck and call Mark, I'm here for my orders and to complete whatever this crazy mission is” she bit back. Mark sneered “Well informed I see, your Scarcewaller escort sure couldn't keep her mouth shut could she, well it matters not, you are in basic training with me as your instructor starting today, now go find that fucking scum Scarcewall Knight Sir Brash, you can't miss the fucker tall, blonde, and a fucked up face” he laughed as he described the man. Bright sneered at him, “Whatever” she began walking away, but a hand shot out grabbing her roughly. “Now, now I haven't dismissed you yet, with one word I could have you dragged back to the dungeons and I will be watching you very closely while you are still here in camp, in fact you'll be sharing my tent so I can keep a better eye out, won't that be lovely, oh and Bright dear it's Sir Mark now, remember it cause you'll be screaming it later.” a sleazy smile graced his face. Bright jerked her arm out of his grip. “Like hell I will” she stalked off away from Mark to look for the Scarcewall Knight.

 


	9. Reverie Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I have had writers block to the extreme so I've only been able to write a little at a time. I'm already working on the next chapter so I want to have it out by the new year. I hope everyone enjoys!

Bright cursed to herself as she stomped away from that rat of a man. She had always detested Mark, and now that had turned to disgust and hatred. She didn't want to spend another moment in his presence. Bright stomped her way through camp looking for the Scarcewall knight. The description the rat gave to her earlier wasn't helping. No one was fitting the tall, scarred, and ugly bit. At least no one she saw. The camp was filled now with returning Feline and Scarcewall soldiers milling about, going on with their day as if fighting and killing was the new norm for them; which in hindsight it probably was, seeing as she had no clue how long the fighting had been going on for. Bright passed by some men who were giving her a look over, this made her roll her eyes. Men will be men no matter where they are. She noticed the man Fisher, from earlier, cooking over a pot. Maybe he could help her with finding this Sir Brash.

“Mr. Fisher!” she yelled, trotting over to him. The man gave her a kind smile as he looked up from his work. “How can I help you child” his tone of voice was kind but possibly too kind, and it made the hairs on the back of her head stand up, as if she were encountering someone who is a threat. He was smiling at her, Bright made sure to keep her distance from him.

“Have you seen the Knight, Sir Bash, anywhere Mr. Fisher? The commander said I needed to find him. He's to direct me in basic combat training.” The last part was a lie, and she could tell his demeanor was changing. Something was off about this man. Bright couldn't put her finger on it, but yes something was definitely off about him.

“Why would the commander put you with a Scarcewaller for basic combat training? This camp keeps getting worse and worse by the day. You shouldn't have to train with those ruffians, what is that boy of a commander thinking?” he groused, causing Bright to shrug. 

“I'm just following the orders he gave me Mr. Fisher, I need to find him. If you could point in a general direction, I'll look from there.” She gave him a thin smile not wanting to spend anymore time near the older man.

Mr. Fisher humphed, and pointed towards the weapons rack east of camp. 

“Thank you sir.”Bright turned and left without another word, heading towards the other side of camp.It didn't take her long to reach the weapons rack, she could see two other guards standing at the east forest entrance. “Excuse me, have you seen Sir Brash anywhere by chance? The commander said I needed to report to him,” she asked. Neither seemed to acknowledge her until one of them pointed outside of camp.

  
  


Nodding, she entered the eastern side of the forest. There was so much overgrowth around her as she walked, Bright was surprised the worgs hadn't used this side of the forest as an ambush or surprise attack. She pressed through, watching every bush, undergrowth, and fallen tree she passed. How far had the knight gone into the woods? 

A girlish squeal alerted her that people were ahead, and she frowned.Several voices, three or four people at most, down an embankment. The sound of flowing water could be heard as well, a stream maybe. The closer she got the louder the voices became. Bright came to stand underneath a tree, seeing what looked to be two Scarcewall knights and Flora. Of course it would be Flora... that woman couldn't keep herself out of trouble even if she tried. Rolling her eyes, Bright stayed where she was watching the knights pester the woman.

“Ye stole it didn't ye wench.” The midget knight made to grab Flora's bow. Flora lurched back away from the man.

“You know what we do to thieving wenches in Scarcewall?” the taller knight said. His back was turned to Bright.

The midget burst into laughter. “The dungeons be filled with their screams,” he mocked.

“No, this is my father's bow. I haven't stolen anything and you know it,” she argued back shrinking into herself.

“Wenches shouldn't have weapons,” the midget sneered.

“I bet you pretend to use it, but can't even string your bow or knock an arrow,” the taller knight laughed.

Both knights continued their mocking and pestering of Flora. Bright stood back. She wasn't going to interfere. Whatever Flora did to piss the knights off, she wouldn't be rushing in to save the woman. Let her get what was coming.

Suddenly the midget knight pulled the bow away from Flora, she kept screaming for them to give it back. Bright rolled her eyes. Flora was acting like a petulant child now, stomping her feet, demanding for her things back. Gods she was so spoiled.

“You know I saw a white fawn around here. It seemed rather friendly.” Bright could hear the taller man’s smug tone. By seeing Flora's reaction and shouts to not hurt 'Snowflake', she knew these knights were giving Flora the run around.

Bright took as step forward when the taller knight started looking around for the fawn. He paused seeing her standing there, a frown replaced the smirk on his face. Was he surprised to see her standing there? Bright couldn't tell. What she could tell was that he now looked uncomfortable.

“Jarlan we've got company,” the taller knight said over his shoulder.

“By da hell another wench soldier.” Jarlan, the shorter knight, now turned his attention towards Bright, ignoring Flora but still keeping her bow out of reach. Flora glared at Bright as well.

“Come to bask in my misery Bright?” she asked petulantly. The taller knight sent a glare towards Flora.

Bright wanted to roll her eyes; 'what a brat', was all she could think at the moment. “Excuse me Sirs, the Commander told me to report to Sir Brash. I assume you are Sir Brash?” Bright could see both knights exchange a look to one another. She moved closer, until she stood in front of the taller knight. He was much taller than herself, but she now had a better look at his person.

The man had a scar running from the top of his head to the bottom of his face, and the eye caught in the center of the scar was blackened. She had seen those eyes and scar before. She knew she had. Something clicked in her mind, back to the tavern in Feline. The man who stood up for her, she could feel herself flush. She had kissed his cheek in thanks.

“Nah, she isn't a soldier, this one. She's just a kitten they sent cause their own soldiers can't fight worth a damn.” Bright glared at the knight causing him to smirk. “Don't glare at me cutie, your eyes aren't daggers.”

Sir Jarlan seemed to find it funny as he barked out a laugh.

“Sir, they told me to report to you.”

The knight seemed to straighten up as he looked over to Sir Jarlan. “I've got things to talk with this girl.” He made a motion with his head, and Sir Jarlan nodded and smirked as well.

“Aye, I'll go take care of that fawn for da both of us.”

Flora, looking frazzled and angry, began shouting. “If you touch snowflake, I'll start a rebellion against Scarcewall and both of you will be executed!” Flora tried reach for her bow again only for Sir Jarlan to keep it out of her reach.

Bright just wanted to groan. This girl was a complete moron, and she wanted to start a war all over a fawn. Both knights burst into laughter, Bright shook her head, “Flora no one wants a war with Scarcewall, just apologize and leave. You're just making yourself look like a fool.”

Flora started at Bright in shock, as if she had slapped her across the face. “I will never apologize to these barbarians, now give me back my bow!” she shouted again,and Sir Jarlan just laughed, walking off with Flora's bow. The woman gave chase after him, yelling the whole time.

Bright turned her attention back to the knight in front of her. He still had a grin on his face. “You know kitten, most people would be pissing their pants in fear right now. Well, anyone with half a brain fears a Scarcewall Knight. So why try and get on our bad side like the Commander’s wench?” Sir Brash asked, and Bright could feel a small smile tug at her lips.

“Don't worry about me, Sir. I don't like the Commander, nor do I like Flora. Both made my life a living hell when they could. So go ahead and give Flora the run around for all I care--” she paused. It felt like something inside her stirred, making her want to cause others pain. Shaking her mind from those thoughts she continued on. “Sir, we've met before, haven't we?” she asked, knowing not to expect an answer, but hoping he would confirm what she was feeling.

His body went rigid. “Yeah kitten we've met before,” Bright could tell he was hesitating “So how was the muffin?”

Bright's face deadpanned. That wasn't what she was asking, though thinking back to her time in that cell, she vaguely remembered eating a muffin. Her time in the that cell... she didn't want to think about it. “So that was you? It was a good muffin, but that's not what I was asking.” She paused if only for a moment. “Before my imprisonment, before..” she trailed off a bit, her hand reaching towards her throat. “The Tavern in Feline, we met there, haven't we?” She searched his face for any indication.

His brows knitted together, and he began shifting his body away from her. “Remember that, do you? What else ya remember?” he asked her.

Bright gave him a small smile as she stepped closer to the Knight, standing up on her tiptoes, and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Brash jerked away from her. His reaction was so sudden, it caused Bright to tip forward and stumble into him. She felt a strong arm quickly wrap around her to keep her from falling. Bright felt her face flush, and as she looked into the Knight's face a tingle of heat ran down her body.

“You really shouldn't have done that, kitten. G gonna give a man ideas,” he said lowly to her, his voice deep and face only inches from hers.

Feeling bold she moved her face closer, her eyes never leaving his. “Why not, Mr. White Knight?” She felt his grip tighten, and in a blink his lips covered hers. The Knight’s other hand gripped the back of her head, intensifying the kiss. The feeling of his lips on hers was filled with passion; an angry passion. Bright decided to be more aggressive and throw caution to the wind moving her hand to the back of his head, pushing back into the kiss. Bright's body began to heat up as she broke from the kiss, panting for air, the Knight’s chest heaving as well, as they stared at each other.

Sir Brash seemed to regain his senses, but he did not release her. “That cannot happen again kitten.” A threat laced his voice, but his eyes held something that begged forgiveness-- or was it regret? She couldn't tell, her own mind cloudy still; heart racing, and body thrumming.

“We'll see, my white knight. We'll see,” her voice trailed off, hearing the man growl as he pushed her into the nearest tree.

Sir Brash's face crashed against hers once again. This kiss was not of passion but of rage. He quickly broke away, his forehead pressed against hers. “Never again kitten, never again.” He pushed away from her. Bright felt cold as his body left hers. “That shit stain of a Commander wanted to speak with me about something, what is his name again... Sir Target Practice?” Bright kept silent, looking at him as he stomped off in the direction of the camp.

Pushing off the tree, Bright made to follow behind the knight ahead of her. She followed silently, confused by her actions and the knight’s. Was becoming a demonheart changing her actions as well as her body? She would have never been so bold before; always kept her head down, avoided confrontation, never as bold as she was moments ago. Or was this just how she always was, but never showed anyone even herself? Gnawing on her lip as they walked on, Bright was conflicted. Maybe being as she was now was the freedom she sought for her whole life. Changed as she was, there was no going back to the girl she had been, she could only now find out who she would become.

_**~In Inferno~** _

Raze destroyed another object from his collection as he screamed in rage. This was not how everything was supposed to go. That barbarian was ruining everything! His Bright was not supposed to meet that wretch ever again. A spell hitting its target and screams filled the chamber. If he couldn't hurt the barbarian then torturing another would soothe him for now at least. Raze seethed as he sat in his chair. Nothing was going to plan, he needed to change things in his favor, and fast. He needed her to trust him and only him. He needed his Bright back, and no one would be getting in his way. He could still feel his blood boil as he watched that thing kissing his bride. When the time finally came, he would make sure the man suffered by his hand, and he'd enjoy every moment of it.

~The Golden Forest~

Bright was so lost in her own thoughts that she had not noticed her surroundings, and crashed into Sir Brash's back. Bright stumbled backwards a hand gripping her wrist to steady her. Sir Brash had a look of annoyance on his face as he rolled his eyes. “Pay attention to where you're going kitten,” he ground out. Both of them were standing near Commander Mark, who had yet to notice as he was conversing with another soldier.

“Sir Target Practice” Brash said loudly causing Mark to turn towards them anger burning in his eyes.

“Sir Brash,” he said curtly. “One of my soldiers, Flora, has just told me of what you Scarcewall knights think of women on the battlefield, and how you accosted her.” Mark’s voice was seething from what Bright could tell. Flora was one of his best lackeys, and lover from what she had heard over the years.

Sir Brash smirked. “What? Oh, you mean that useless woman who would rather play with fawns than do her job as a soldier? Don't bring little girls into a men's camp unless they can hold their own. The things of this forest won't be half as considerate.” With every word, both Brash and Bright could tell Mark was shaking with suppressed rage.

“Now see here, you Scarcewall scum, I am the Commander of this camp. Lord Second only agreed to Scarcewalls aid because of...” Marks voice trailed off when he finally took notice of Bright.

“Oh, do continue Sir Target Practice. I'm sure the girl would love to know of your Lord’s fuck up.” Sir Brash was grinning ominously.

Bright looked between the two men. “What fuck up?” The words came out of her mouth before she could think.

Sir Brash burst into wild laughter. “Come now Sir Shithead, the girl does deserve to know since it cost her, her own very life.” A cold chill swept over Brights entire body, a dreadful realization finally took over.

“They knew I was innocent.” Her voice sounded small even to herself.

Mark scoffed, “It matters little now, Sir..What I wish to know is where you and that fucking midget were during the battle, when those worgs started attacking. We lost six good men out there today.”

Bright felt the sounds coming from Marks mouth drown out. All she could hear was her own heartbeat. 'They knew and they didn't even care' her thoughts now running wild, her body was cold, but the amulet gave her warmth.

' _ **Tsk Tsk Tsk.... Now you know my dear, these wretched humans care naught for you, only that you can be of use to serve their purposes**_ ” Raze’s voice floated in her mind. ' _ **That craven of a man's voice is so grating, how anyone can stand him is beyond me. He'd be better off dead.**_ ' Brights fingers traced over her belt. ' _ **Ah yes that poison you so easily acquired, perhaps you should put it to good use and kill that man.**_ ' His voice was like a whisper in her ear.

Bright was brought back to the present when Sir Brash grabbed the front of Marks tunic. “You think I like this you piece of shit, do you think I like dragging innocent girls through the woods into danger. You fucking pussy cats deserve everything that witch throws at you and more. You'll get what you deserve, Sir Target Practice,” the knight growled out, shoving Mark back away from him. Brash raised his fist as if to punch Mark, but Bright was quicker and grabbed his wrist.

“He's not worth it, Sir Brash,” she said as calmly as she could, trying to keep her anger in check.

The man looked at her and lowered his clenched fist. Brash turned to yell at the nearest soldier. “You shithead, tell those fuckers that are coming on this mission to get ready. We leave in ten.”

Mark scoffed, “You're not leaving now. I'm to put Bright through basic combat training.”

Brash rolled his eyes. “Like I said, we leave in ten. There will be no basic combat training. The quicker we get this fucking mission done, the better,” he growled out, leaving no room for more argument.

Mark, was shaking in anger now. He reached out to grab Bright, intending to force her to come with him. Only for Brash to grasp her around the waist, ripping Mark’s hand from around her wrist, and pushing the man to the ground. Mark growled as he jumped up from the dirt, “You'll pay for that!” and with that he stomped away like a petulant child.

Bright felt Brash's grip tighten around her waist, moving her from the other man's view. They stayed that way until Mark was out of sight. Bright blushed as he loosened his grip, but his hand still lingered. “Kitten you're gonna be the death of me,” she heard him say under his breath. “That shithead wanted you in basic combat training for the better part of a week. Tell me kitten, you know how to fight?” he looked at her with intensity. Bright could still feel his hand lingering on her waist.

“I know a little, but not much to call myself adept, but if it involves a blade, just stick them with the pointy end.”

This caused Brash to burst out laughing. “Yeah kitten, stick them with the pointy end, but you'll need to know more than that.” His face had a deep frown. “Just keep behind everyone, and if things get bad run like hell, and use that bow you have if you have to.” His voice was stern, and Bright could only nod. She could feel him finally release her, but he made no move to move away from her. 

“Eh girlie, word of advice, don't get in the real soldier’s way, and if ye haf'ta fight, go for da eyes and throat.”

Bright jumped in surprise, wondering when the midget had gotten there. He kept glancing between her and Sir Brash.

“Where are those useless fucking Feline soldiers?” Brash growled out, looking around stomping over towards the soldier he yelled at earlier.

“Eh girlie, ye may not remember much, but Brashy boy gots it bad for ya. Made quite the impression ye did, especially that one night.” The midget began laughing wildly.

“What night?” she asked confused.

“Oh, ye would na remember. That witch of ye's used her magic on ye, but Brashy boy, oh he just could na forget ye.”

Bright felt her body grow extremely warm. “ _ **Everyone's being so nice to you aren't they?”**_

Bright wanted to snort. “ _Yes, it's horrible, but it could be worse, Raze.”_

She could hear Raze chuckle. “ _ **You have to be on their side for now, but my dear, when the time comes HALT ELK MILL”**_ Bright felt her head tingle at his demon speech. The words filter through her head “ _ **KILL THEM ALL.”**_ Shaking her head slightly she could hear Raze chuckling again. “ _ **I see my demon tongue is not wasted on you, my dear.”**_ She couldn't help but feel her face flush at his tone.

“ _If I didn't know any better, Raze, I'd say you were flirting with me.”_

She could feel a pulsing heat come from the amulet. “ _ **My dear Bright, if only you knew, if only you knew,”**_ he purred out. “ _ **The future will not unfold how everyone expects it to be.”**_ A shiver ran down her spine. “ _ **Now I must leave you, my dear. Those barbarians are starting to watch you, entertain them or leave, I care not for now.”**_ With that she felt Raze fade away.

Bright turned her attention to Sir Brash, who stood next to her, a look of concern on his face. “Sorry Sir, I was lost in thought.”

Sir Jarlan looked between the two. “Aye, girlie, ye have much to think on considering what I told ye.”

Sir Brash snapped his head towards Jarlan. “Considering what Jarlan?” He growled out, which caused Sir Jarlan to huff.

“Nothing fer ya ta be worrying ye head about Brashy boy.” The midget wandered off leaving Brash and her alone. Bright bit her inner cheek, she had more questions, but now was not the time. She noticed three soldiers arrive before a word could be said.

“Reporting for duty Sir,” shouted Jasper as he stopped in front of them with his head held high. Jasper was always trying to be the good little soldier boy, even if it meant tormenting her along with Flora and Mark. Bright could feel a headache coming on, and she didn't even want to think about the other headache Jarlan who just left her alone.

Bright could deal with the soldier Tunes. Deranged as he may be, Bright could tell he wasn't much of a talker. Then again, the last soldier to make his presence known was the older soldier, Fisher, whom she had met earlier in the day. He seemed to be tiptoeing around as to not be noticed by Sir Brash. Bright wondered why. Was he not a part of this mission?

Sir Brash nudged her shoulder slightly as if to gain her attention. “Listen here ya shitheads, I don't need you on this mission—not a single fucking one of you little pussies. Go home. Go to Ravage, or Crows. I don't give a flying fuck. All I need is the girl. The rest of you were just fostered off to me just to please your fucking Lord.” Sir Brash barked out to the men. Jasper's face contorted into a constipated look as he shifted from side to side now.

“I'm sorry Sir, but we were given our orders,” Jasper said with less enthusiasm. “We are to help you, along with Bright, to bring down the witch Rivera. This is our mission; to protect Feline, defeat the witch, and bring peace back once again to the town of Feline, Sir.” Jasper stood his ground while puffing out his chest.

Bright wanted to roll her eyes. She knew Jasper was a dedicated soldier, but he was laying it on thick. She wanted to laugh as she caught Tunes rolling his eyes at Jasper. At least she wasn't the only one who thought Jasper's minuscule speech was over the top.

Finally, Fisher decided to step forward, earning both Brash and Bright's full attention. “A word if I may, Sir,” the older man said politely. Bright smiled. Fisher seemed nice, but her thoughts were screamed at her. “ _DON'T TRUST HIM!”_

  
  


Sir Brash turned to look at Fisher, a sneer now plastered on his face. “What are you doing here you old wretch.”

Fisher stepped forward. “Sir, I would like to request to join this mission,” he said with a sternness to his voice. Bright could tell Brash was getting very annoyed, as she could see the veins popping out of his forehead.

“Denied. Didn't you just hear me, you old fuck, telling these shitheads I didn't need them? What makes you think I need an old wretch like you towing along slowing us down?” Brash growled out, fists now clenched. Bright's mind started to become haze once again; she knew Raze was with her listening

  
  


“ _ **Seems the barbarians are fighting amongst themselves now. How will they ever expect to defeat the witch?”**_ Bright could hear Raze chuckle in her mind.

“ _Not now Raze, we're fixing to depart,”_ she chided him.

“ **I'll leave well enough alone for now. Remember, I'll be watching,”** Raze said playfully, but the last part sent a chill up her spine. Why had it sounded so ominous?

She returned to her senses as Fisher walked away dejectedly. The soldiers had scattered about, talking amongst themselves away from Sir Brash, who looked as though he wanted to murder anyone.

“Commander, the food is almost gone. The last portion is ready for you.” Bright could hear a soldier yell across the camp. She turned to look around, but Mark was nowhere in sight. Her fingers traced along the edge of her belt. She was leaving, so what would it matter? Mark made her life a living hell, and the world would be better off without him in it.

A voice whispered for her to do it; kill the fucker. No one would miss him. Another whispered that it was wrong, that she would be no better, if not worse, than Mark had ever been. The second voice was drowned out by the first. If she did take a life, then let it be Mark, who had made her life a living hell.

Bright took a calming breath and steeled her resolve as she stepped forward. Sir Brash turned his attention to her as she moved, stepping to block her path. “Where are you going, we're about to leave.” The sneer gone, only his normal frown remained.

Bright looked into his eyes. “I'm going to kill Mark, then we can leave.” Her hand now gripping the small vial of poison.

Brash moved away. “Go ahead, I won't stop you.”

She moved past him,directly towards the cooking pot. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Bright emptied the vial into the pot, mixing the liquid with the food. Drawing another breath, she walked back to Sir Brash, standing next to him. “Thank you,” she whispered, earning a nod from the man. Turning back to look she could see Mark arrive, dishing out food from the pot. She faced forward again.

Bright could hear chuckling in her mind. “ _ **Oh my dear, that excites me more than you know. Well done,”**_ Raze's voice was deep, almost husky as he talked to her. She could feel her face heat up.

“ _Pervert,_ ” she thought, earning another heady chuckle from Raze.

“ _ **Only for you, dear.**_ ”

Then his voice vanished.

“Let's go you shit heads,” Brash yelled, not liking to be kept waiting.

Jasper, as optimistic as ever, decided to speak up. “Sir, I just want to wish us all good luck on this mission-”

He was interrupted by a commotion. Soldier's running as one shouted, “THE COMMANDER IS DOWN!”

Bright looked back again. Mark was turning blue, blood pouring from his eyes and mouth. Bright felt her muscles relax a little. Finally the bastard got what was coming to him. She felt relief for a brief moment, now she just hoped no one suspected her.

Brash smirked as Jasper fell to pieces. “No, Mark! He's...he's..dead.”

Brash rolled his eyes. “You, whatever your name is, get shitstone, we're heading out.” He barked out before turning back to her. “Let's go kitten, before someone puts two and two together,” his voice was hushed, as he led both of them forward. While Tunes dragged a distraught Jasper away from his dead friend. Bright looked up at Sir Brash, the smirk never left his face. The farther away they walked from the camp, the more all could hear shouts, as the Feline camp descended into chaos. Their Commander was dead, and Bright had gotten away with no one suspecting that she was the cause of the chaos.

There was silence as all walked on through the forest, Sir Brash at the lead, Bright behind him, Tunes and Jasper dragging behind, whispering amongst themselves. Both gave Bright an uneasy look when they glanced at her and Brash’s backs.

The group traveled the forest road for a time, and everyone was silent as they walked. Brash was the first to break the silence by telling everyone he had traveled this road many times before on his way to Crows. Finally one of the soldiers, Tunes, chimed in that he had traveled to the watch tower in the northern part of the forest a handful of times. Bright slowed down her pace to where she now walked behind the soldiers.

As they continued walking she tuned out any conversation the soldiers where having. Listening to the sounds of the forest held her attention; every brush movement, twig snapping, and leaves rustling. The sounds continued as they trudged onward. Forcing herself to look forward, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

  
  


Tunes turned his attention to her, looking as disturbed as ever. “The demon girl looks upset,” he said with a hint of amusement. “What troubles your black heart?”

A shiver went up her spine. He called her demon girl. Did he know she was a Demonheart now? No one was supposed to know.

“Nothing's bothering me,” she tried to keep her voice steady.

He cocked an eyebrow. “So you haven't noticed the movements behind us?” he said, lowly so only she could hear. “I have noticed, but that does not bother me.”

Sir Brash decided to finally turn his attention to both of them by halting them. “Cut the crap dog. Don't hound her with demon talk. Can't you see the poor girl is frightened by being in a simple forest?” She could tell Sir Brash was annoyed.

Tunes gave Sir Brash his best glare. “The black knight...Why would you defend each other,” he said in disgust. Bright could tell Brash was becoming angry by the way he was standing, hands clenched, and the throbbing vein on his temple.

“Watch the shit that comes out of your dumb mouth! I'm a **white** knight, if anything,” Sir Brash barked out. Bright could feel her face flush as she thought back to her kiss and calling him her _'White Knight.'_

Tunes doesn't say another word and walks away from both herself and Sir Brash. Brash walked off and they continued on. Jasper seemed to slow down his pace to walking next to her.

“Bright, this whole issue has been tormenting me for a while now.” Jasper seemed to pause for a moment. “First, Orchid was murdered and everyone rushed to blame you, and now Mark has been poisoned by one of our own!” Bright could tell the soldier was conflicted. “I know you weren't always the sweetest girl, but to murder Orchid...Well it just seems like such an outrageous accusation against you,” Jasper nearly shouted. “Tell me Bright what really happened?” he said sternly.

Sir Brash seemed to have been listening as he chimed in as well. “What did you snuggle her to death?” Bright could hear the amusement in his voice. She sighed... this was going to be a very long day.

“I wasn't even there, Jasper. When I left Orchid that night she was very much alive.” Bright didn't want to have to repeat herself again so she said it loud enough for all to hear.

Jasper seemed to straighten up tall now looking directly at Sir Brash. “Sir, I'm truly convinced that she is telling the truth.”

Bright rolled her eyes as annoyance crept back into her mind, with anger mixing in. “For the millionth time, I'm innocent. I've been shouting that from day one and no one listened. I mean come on for fuck's sake, I never even got a trial!” Bright shouted, startling Jasper next to her.

“You never got a trail?” Jasper's voice had been low and shaky.

Sir Brash just looked at her, his eye's held anger in them. “Yeah, we know your innocent. Even your Lord Second knows that you never killed the witch. You were the town’s scapegoat. The guards never even investigated. There was evidence in the whole house to show you were innocent.”

Bright could feel her body shaking in anger, her eyes now stinging with tears that she refused to cry. “You mean I die for nothing? I was fucking beheaded! My life has been ruined because of this, and you're telling me they knew I was innocent the whole fucking time?” Bright shouted in unsuppressed rage. She could see Brash's face pinch up, Jasper looked stricken, and Tunes looked bored.

“You were executed, that- that can't be true.” Jasper sounded down right distraught. Tunes still looked bored as ever, and Brash just stared at her looking unsure of what he should say. “I – I need to be alone for a minute.”

With that Bright rushed into the trees. She could hear Brash curse as he made to follow her. Bright's chest felt heavy, like she couldn't breath. She had been executed for nothing, only to be the villages scapegoat. Tears now flowed freely down her face. She hated them, and she wanted Feline to burn. She stopped running, her chest heaving trying to catch her breath.

“ _ **FUCK!”**_ Bright screamed loudly into the empty forest. Wrapped up so in her mind and emotions, she didn't hear someone approaching her until arms wrapped themselves around her, holding her.

“Told you not to run, didn't I kitten.”

Bright could only let out a sob as she tried to find her voice. “I hate them,” she managed a strained whisper.

“I know kitten, there's nothing I can do to change what they've done to ya.” His grip tightened around her.

“I want them to burn for what they did,” her voice came out harsh and uncaring. Sir Brash's arms loosened around her, it gave her a chance to turn and face him.

Sir Brash looked down at her with soft eyes, and his hand came up and stroked the side of her face. “They'll burn kitten, I'll make sure of it,” Sir Brash said to her, almost lovingly.

Without thought, Bright reached up crushing her lips against against Sir Brash's. Once again, his arms tightened around her, bringing her up against his armor. He returned her kiss with full force, but his was more passionate. Bright could feel her body start heating up the longer they kissed, and Sir Brash let his hands roam over her body grasping her in all the right places.

Bright began to ache and she let out a needy moan. Even through his armor, she could feel Sir Brash growl, and his kissing and roaming became more heated. Her legs began to weaken at the force of the man against her. She could feel Brash lowering them both to the moss-covered ground. Never once did she protest the action. Both broke from the kiss, both breathing harshly staring into each other's eyes.

“I gave you a warning kitten, just remember you chose not to heed it,” Sir Brash's voice was heavy with lust. Bright could feel her whole body flush and ache.

“I chose not to. I told you I wasn't going to listen,” she said with headiness in her voice. He growled lowly and kissed her once more, only his hands were fumbling with her armor now, unlatching it from the sides.

Bright, in turn, reached out and started unbuckling Sir Brash's breastplate and cloak. She could feel both of their armor give way to their fumbling. Sliding her armor off, Bright could see Brash chucking off his armor off without a care, a dark look in his eyes. She could feel herself grow slick between her legs as she removed her breeches, now only in her under tunic and underwear.

Sir Brash's arousal was plain for her to see as he now was only in his breeches. Reaching forward, Bright started undoing the ties to his pants, and as they loosened she worked them downward till they pooled at his feet. His cock was stiff, leaking. Brash looked down at her, his chest heaving once more as if he would pounce on her at any second. She took his hand, bringing him down to the ground almost fully on top of her. She could feel him removing her under tunic with one hand and the other working on her underwear, which tore under the strain. She was bare before him, and he looked at her greedily.

“My perfect little kitten,” he whispered, sliding his hand between her legs, fingers starting stroking her. 

Bright gasped as she grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Her breasts pressed against his firm chest, but she squeezed herself further onto Brash as his fingers played with her opening. She moaned as the fingers worked into her.

“That's it kitten, purr for me. By the gods, I can feel you squeezing me so tightly, and I haven't even put my cock in yet,” he said in her ear lewdly.

Bright cheekily bit his ear. “Then fuck me already,” she said before biting it once again.

Brash's fingers left her and he lowered his hip onto hers. The tip of his cock stroked against her, causing another ache to pulse through her. One of his hands gripped her leg, bringing it to wrap around his waist. He entered her hard, in a single trust, and his cock was settled insider her with not but a moment before he began thrusting again, faster. Bright moaned loudly as she could feel every inch of him with each thrust.

“By the gods kitten, your going to squeeze my cock to death with that wonderful pussy of yours,” Brash moaned out, as he went at an almost inhuman speed in his thrusting.

Bright could only grip his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck. She could feel the pleasure and pressure building, and as he thrusted into her again, he hit that spot inside her. She saw white and screamed in pleasure. Brash roared as her walls quivered around his cock, and he pulled out and slammed into her again, over and over again. Bright arched off the ground as she came on his cock, and he into her. For a moment Bright forgot where she was. Her world was white, her body wracked with pleasure, and her head began throbbing. Closing her eyes, Bright listened to the sounds around her; leaves rustling, birds chirping, Brash letting out a low groan, and the throbbing still continued.

“Don't fall asleep kitten, we have to head back,” Brash ground out as he pulled away from her.

Bright sighed and opened her eyes once again. Looking at Brash as he began getting dressed, he was covered in scars across his body, the sweat dripping down his whole body making them stand out more. He looked at her still laying on the moss covered ground. A smug smirk appeared across his lips. Bright groaned as she reached for her clothing and armor. Her underwear had been ripped beyond repair, but she used them to clean herself off and continued getting dressed herself. Her legs were shaky from earlier. Walking was going to cause her some problems later on.

Strong arms wrapped around her once again turning her around. Looking up into Brash's eyes, she could see the softness as they looked back at her.“Time to go back kitten,” he said as he leaned in for one more kiss. Bright returned it wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him squeeze her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go. Breaking the kiss Sir Brash turned and started walking away as she made to follow behind him.

They walked in silence for what it seemed forever, getting closer to their party, she could hear Jasper off in the distance with a panicked voice, and Tunes yelling for Jasper to “shut it.”

  
  
  


Bright could hear a third voice amongst them as she and Brash neared. Glancing over at Brash, he heard the same as well, for he had an angry scowl across his face as the soldiers came into view. Jasper was the first to notice them, he looked relieved.

“Sir Brash, Bright you're back. You both have been gone for nearly two hours. We thought the worgs had gotten you.” He was nearly yelling as he ran to them and grasped her into a large hug, earning a loud growl from Brash as he pushed the soldier off of her.

“Listen here dipshit, are you questioning my ability to fight? If ya are, I'll kick your ass here and now. The girl just needed to vent, so stop your pussy ass from worrying. I was with her the whole time,” Brash growled and looked past Jasper to the newcomer who stood near Tunes. “What are you do here you fucking wretch? I told you, you weren't welcome on this mission.”

Bright could see Fisher looking sheepish. “Sir, I know I can be of some help on this mission, not back at the outpost. Please sir, let me accompany you,” Mr. Fisher begged humbly, causing Brash to growl in annoyance.

Bright felt the sense of dread creeping back up her neck. Something wasn't right with Mr. Fisher, she just couldn't place it. She kept quiet as Brash yelled, and Fisher’s begging continued, back and forth.

“Fine, you idiot, but don't complain when we leave your ass to the wolves, or you croak on us.” With that said Brash stomped down the path, continuing on.

Both Tunes and Jasper welcomed Fisher to the group, and Bright went ahead of them, trying to keep pace with the angered Brash. She could hear the men behind her talking, while Sir Brash remained silent, and her head continued to throb. Blinking her eyes so she could adjust due to the throbbing, the forest glowed dimly with the fading light. It wouldn't take long before the sun would start setting, and their group would need to find shelter soon - a clearing at least - to settle down for the night.

Warmth spread through her chest as the color drained from her vision. “ _ **My, my, what have you been up to since last we spoke, my dear? Such strong emotions and pain.”**_ Raze's voice seemed confused. “ _ **Someone new has joined your little group... ah the old man. He is suspicious and that barbarian is obnoxious.”**_ Raze was practically growling in her mind now.

Bright wondered why Raze seemed so angry. “ _Really Raze, barbarian? I know Brash can be hard to deal with at times, but he's been very helpful. At least he's honest,”_ she clapped back, and another throb went through her head.

“ _ **So it seems you've grown close to the lying vagabond. Don't tell me you trust that baboon of a man. Do you even know where his loyalties lie, my dear? Hmm? No you don't, do you?”**_ Raze now sounded perturbed.

She bit her lip, knowing that she had started to develop something with Brash, but was it possible he had his own agenda in this whole mission. Raze was making her second guess herself. Should she trust Brash - should she really trust anyone at all after everything that has happened? Sighing, Bright looked at Brash's back as he walked ahead. Maybe it was best to just lie, if only to find out both Raze and Brash's loyalties.

“ _I trust no one Raze, only myself.”_

“ _ **Good, at least you've learned something.”**_ His voice faded away, leaving Bright conflicted once again.

Before she knew it, Sir Brash called for them to halt. The sun was starting to set. “Start setting up camp for the night. We still have a hell of a long way to go,” Sir Brash barked out to the soldiers.

The clearing they had entered was surrounded by rocks and boulders. It would offer some protection at least. The group dispersed and began to set up camp. Fisher went to gather wood, Jasper started digging a fire pit, Tunes wandered off to gods know where, and Sir Brash stared at her, deep in thought.

All she could do was think over the day’s events. First, being released from that prison, meeting the Scarcewall Knights, reuniting with Sir Brash, getting away with killing Mark, and the mission she was now on. Bright felt herself flush as visions of her time alone with Brash came to the forefront of her mind. A hand grasping her shoulder startled Bright out of her thoughts.

“The demon girl needs to keep vigilant with the enemy close at hand,” Tunes whispered, and passed her by without another glance.

She sighed, taking the spot near Sir Brash. Bright knew this was going to be a long night, not to mention the mission. She wondered what the future held for her, and if she would ever be truly free to do what she wishes with her life. What was going to be cost of her freedom now that she was a Demonheart? Would she be able to pay the price? Taking a deep breath of the forest air, she felt her heart squeeze. At this point, she was ready for any price that came, so long as she could be free.

As the sun set and darkness surrounded the camp. Bright fell into the open arms of sleep, she dreamed of memories long forgotten; memories which had been stolen from her. Her life now played out before her, every event from childhood to the night Orchid robbed her of everything.

  
  
  



	10. Deception Part 1

Deception Part 1

  
  


Bright awoke with a gasp, taking in deep gulps of breath. As if she forgot how to breath. Lungs burning, heart racing inside her chest, and all she could hear was the loud beating of her heart. She tried focusing her eyes but everything was doubled and blurry. She couldn't think straight, everything was off balance as she tried getting to her feet. All she could do was crawl trying with all her might to steady herself. Slowly Bright rose off the ground onto unsteady legs and stumbled out of camp. Her vision still blurry and now the world around her shook with every step she took. Her stomach clenched with each movement, her chest felt heavy as if weighted down with boulders, lungs still burning as she tried her best to take as many breaths as she could. She continued stumbling around not really knowing where she was headed, no real sense of direction.

  
  


Her world was now spinning, as she had fallen over a fallen tree, rolling down an embankment. She finally stopped rolling when the ground leveled out into a small stream,if the feeling of water against her face was any indication. Bright struggled once again to regain her composure as she weakly rose up onto her hands and knees. A weak groan of pain passed her lips and she moved as best she could away from the water. Feeling around for something, if anything, to grasp onto. After what seemed an eternity, her hand made contact with a small boulder, large enough for her to steady herself on.

  
  


Closing her eyes Bright concentrated on the feel of the boulder; it was hard and cold, with moss growing in patches on it. Eyes still closed, she took long deep breaths. Her heart started to slow, her head stopped spinning, but throbbed with great intensity. Opening her mouth, no word came out, only another throaty groan. She wanted to yell for help, but couldn't find the words. Laying her head against the boulder she just continued to breath in deeply, calming herself the best she could. Finally she could hear the world around her and not just the rushing of her blood with the rapid beating of her heart. The sound of trickling water helped bring her back from the disaster that was of her own mind and body. She felt so cold, so numb.

  
  


A loud sob escaped her lips, her hands gripped the sides of her head and she sobbed. Tears pouring down her face, the floodgates of her mind had opened as she broke there in the woods. Her sobs were mournful and heart wrenching, her heart was aching in ways she couldn't explain, and she remembered everything. If there was any innocence left in her heart, it washed away with the tears that poured down her face. She sat there next to a stream breaking down until there were no more tears left to cry - only silent sobs and the occasional hiccup that came out. The numbness lingered, but she opened her eyes and stared at the trickling stream as her sight had returned to her.

  
  


_'Raze,'_ she thought weakly, but no answer came. Even her amulet felt cold and lifeless against her skin.

  
  


Pushing off the boulder, Bright crawled to the stream. It seemed luck was on her side as moonlight beamed down enough through the trees so she could see. Dipping her hands into the water and bringing them back up splashing water onto her tear-stained face. Her numbness still lingering, but the water felt cool on her face, returning some sensation back to her body. Bright raised her head, looking into the surrounding forest. It was so peaceful where she was, but it didn't quash the hollowness she felt inside. A sudden weight gripped her shoulder and jerked her around. A very angry Sir Brash stared down at her with a snarl on his face.

  
  


“What the hell is wrong with you! Did you really think you could really run away? I should fucking break your l--” his voice died down as he truly looked at her. His hand still gripped her shoulder, but loosened if only slightly.

  
  


Bright could feel the warmth of his skin seep through her own clothes to her skin. She stared at him, not sure how she should feel or even respond to him.

  
  


“Kitten,” Brash said, bending down to his knee. His mouth started moving, but she could hear no words. She felt helpless at that moment. Her throat ached and her head throbbed.

  
  


“I remember everything,” her voice came out hoarse and only at a whisper.

  
  


The hand on her shoulder tightened again pulling her forward into Brash. Both arms enveloped her. So many things she started to feel once again, causing her throat to tighten and her tears to flow.

  
  


“Damn it Bright,” she heard him give pause. “I'm sorry kitten, I'm so sorry,” he held her tighter in his arms and both remained there together until she could no longer feel the tears streaming down her face.

  
  


“Let's get you back to camp.” Brash's voice was low.

  
  


All she could do was nod as his arms adjusted around her. He lifted her up, making the trek back to the camp, carrying her in his arms. Neither talked as they finally reached the camp. He laid her on the ground, moving his hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

  
  


“Get some sleep kitten, we'll talk more tomorrow when you're not in such a miserable state.”

  
  


Bright could tell he wasn't trying to sound harsh with his words, but she knew them to be true. She truly did feel miserable, and was in no mood for talking. Perhaps sleep was the best option for her now.

  
  


Bright nodded, turning to gaze at the low burning fire and willing sleep to take her once more. As her eyes started drifting closed, she could feel Brash move from behind her. Bright didn't bother to really check as sleep finally claimed her once again.

  
  


Darkness, calming like being embraced by a mother, surrounded her. But the darkness of sleep didn't last for long before she was pulled elsewhere.

  
  


There was darkness here, too, and an almost unbearable heat - so thick she felt smothered by it. In the darkness she peered around, but a red mist started to surround her.

  
  


“I want my mommy,” whimpered a tiny voice. It was a child's voice.

  
  


More whimpering followed suit. Going towards the crying, Bright could see a small child chained in a cage. The cage surrounded them both, and the child looked up at her.

  
  


“Mommy, you came! The shadow said you were dead.” Hope laced the child's voice.

  
  


Bright knew this child. Her heart knew this child, as he wobbled his way up to her. She bent down embracing him in her arms.

  
  


“It's okay little one, I'm here, I'm here,” she shushed him, and her hand combed through his hair trying to calm him.

  
  


“You have to find me, mommy. I don't like it here. The shadow is so mean to me. I don't think he likes me. What did I do mommy? Why does the shadow hate me so much?” the child gripped her harder.

  
  


Bright felt so sad for him. He may have not come from her body, but even her own pain and sadness did not compare to the sadness of this poor child, and she felt the need to care for him.

  
  


“I'm going to find you, don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to get you away from the shadow little one,” she soothed him.

  
  


“I saw the way to find me, mommy. Remember these when you wake up. Please come get me soon, I don’t want to be here anymore,” the boy cried.

  
  


Bright could see symbols form, trying to memorize them the best she could.

She could feel the boy go ridged in her arms. “You have to wake up mommy, the shadow is coming back. He can’t see you! I’ll get in so much trouble,” he whimpered out.

  
  


Bright tried her best to keep hold of the boy, but felt him leave her arms. Darkness came once more, then blinding light.

  
  


Bright awoke with a gasp, a hand shaking her into awareness.

  
  


“Girl...Wake up,” a hurried voice spoke to her.

  
  


Bright's eyes darted around. The old man, Fisher, kneeled down beside her, a look of concern on his face, but the glint in his eyes raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Bright could tell the others were still asleep and once again Sir Brash was nowhere in sight. Images of the symbols floated in her vision. She knew she needed to write them down quickly lest she forget them.

  
  


“Are you feeling alright?” Fisher asked, still sounding concerned.

  
  


“Excuse me, I need to write something down before I forget it sir,” Bright said while digging her journal out of her pack.

  
  


She didn't give the man a chance to speak before opening her journal. Bright set to work drawing the symbols making notes of all that she saw. Sighing as she closed the journal - hopefully everything was correct.

  
  


A heat shot up from the middle of her chest. The amulet was active again. It began to grow hotter and her vision began to waver.

  
  


“ _ **What are you doing my pretty? Sketching something in that little diary of yours**_?” His voice sounded curious and amused at the same time, only at that moment Bright couldn't help but remember who that voice belonged to. Images of a young demon child talking to her in the meadow. The boy who grew into a man she had loved. His voice was still the same after all this time. How could she have forgotten him? No, the fault did not lie with her. Orchid was the one who made her forget.

  
  


“ _Raze,_ ” she felt as though she could cry. “ _You left me alone._ ” Even as she concentrated on the Amulet she could feel her throat tighten.

  
  


“ _ **Now my dear, that just isn't true. We spoke just yesterday, and oh what a day it was.**_ ” He seemed amused by his own statement. “ _ **Now dear, why don't you open your journal so I can see what you were drawing, I highly doubt it was the local wil-**_.”

  
  


Bright cut him off “ _NO, you left me alone, you left me for a whole year,_ ” she angrily thought.

  
  


There was silence and the amulet went cold once more. Bright let out an audible sigh. She shouldn't have snapped at Raze. She had so many questions with so little answers and nothing was panned out how she had hoped it would. Her life was now one big mess, and she needed answers to start figuring it all out.

“Do you always write down your dreams child?” Fisher asked. His voice held annoyance.

Bright snapped her attention back to the man in front of her. Everyone still slept soundly in the early light of the morning. “Yes,” she hesitated before answering.

  
  


The old man chuckled. “My wife used to do the same. She used to believe that all dreams have meanings.”

  
  


Bright wanted to roll her eyes as Fisher reminisced. She tuned him out for a minute to eye the group. Why had none of them risen yet, and where was Brash? Bright started gnawing at her lip turning her attention back to Fisher.

  
  


“-traveling with _**that man**_.. I fear you won't be doing well for very long,” he said in disgust.

“Why is that, Sir Fisher?” She asked curious for his reasoning. Brash had been the one constant in her life that hadn't betrayed her yet. He had even been a pawn in Orchid's plot from what she could remember.

  
  


Fisher's posture seemed to change, and he nodded his head over toward the other side of camp. Getting up, Bright followed suit, and wondered what could be so important that he couldn't have just told her where she sat. When both were a good enough distance away, Fisher started looking around.

“Back at camp I heard the knights talking and it was about nothing good. That Sir Brash was going on about how he knew you, and not in a kindly way either. He called you many names that made even an old man like me uneasy. The two of you have never met before have you?” Fisher looked at her in a way that sent chills down her spine.

She could tell he was digging for some kind of information. Bright just didn't know whether to lie or just be truthful.

Maybe a half-truth wouldn't be so bad; it would steer him away from any other unwanted questions he might ask her later on.

“Yes we had met before, if only briefly,” Bright hoped he wouldn't press further.

  
  


“That is a shame to have met someone as that man even before this war started. I must implore you to stay away from Sir Brash as much as possible, my child. The way he watches you, and that horrid eye of his... it even unnerves an old man like me to think what's going on in his head. The things those Scarcewall Knights do, and the things rumored to be true. I didn't want to tell you, but after everything I heard in the camp, and what he said, I must. They are known as the rapist Knights - men who do anything they want without consequence.” He talked to her in his best grandfatherly voice, but Bright could tell something wasn't right. The things he was accusing Brash of stirred anger inside her heart. She wanted to lash out at Fisher and was doing her best to hold back.

“Maybe he is innocent of those crimes Sir Fisher. Not all rumors hold truth,” she said tensely.

Sir Fisher started to shake his head. Obviously his mind was made up about Sir Brash.

“You are such a gentle child. It truly does pain me to see you out here in such a dangerous place and position. Either way, that man is insane. Please do your best not to get in his way. It would be best if you just ran away now while you have the chance. I could help you, child.” Fisher seemed to freeze and jolt away from her. “Sir Brash!” Fisher barked obviously startled at the other knights' sudden appearance.

“I'm sorry, you old shitbag, did I interrupt your little conspiracy over here?” Brash was visibly angered at the old man.

"It's not what you think Sir,” Fisher's voice quivered with fear.

“Do you think I'm blind and stupid, you old hack?” Brash stepped closer now, standing between herself and Sir Fisher.

  
  


“No Sir. I was just telling Bright here that she needed to be quicker with her speed if she is to keep up with the rest of the soldiers Sir. She is untrained, after all.” Fisher took a step back away from Brash.

  
  


“Get lost, you old fucker. I'll be explaining anything that she needs to know myself. I don't need some old wreck like you telling her what she needs to know,” Brash yelled in the older man's face.

  
  


Bright could see Fisher was undoubtedly shaken by Brash as he scurried away to the others, who were now just waking up from sleep. A hand gripped her arm pulling her further away from them. Bright did her best to keep up with Brash, dragging her along until he suddenly stopped. Brash pulled her body close to him, one arm wrapped around her back.

  
  


Brash lifted her chin to look at him. He was so close. She was almost tempted to kiss him, but the look in his eyes held her back.

“So you think I was innocent, Kitten? That just warms my heart. In truth, I am what those rumors claim me to be - a monster. Though I would never stoop so low as to take a woman against her will. Not even you.” His eyes softened knowingly. “That night, what that witch did to you and to me... I curse her to hell, but I would never regret being with you, Bright. Not one minute of it.” Bright felt her throat tighten again. As she had only just regained those memories, the pain in her heart stung so much.

“After that night I couldn't get you out of my head, I kept going back to that shit hole of a village just to catch a glimpse of you when I could.” His words were so gentle and bitter at the same time. Bright could feel him release her as he moved away. She could see his body start to visibly shake.

“Damn it all,” Brash cursed loudly and punched the nearest tree.

Bright felt overwhelmed by everything at the moment, she wondered if Brash felt the same with everything that was going on. Her body acted before she knew it. Her arms embraced Brash from behind and her face buried into his cloak.

  
  


“Why do you have to be such a perfect kitten, you're making this harder on me then ya know” Brash growled out, as he forcibly removed her arms from embracing him. With his hand still gripping her arm Bright felt herself being jerked forward. Brash's entire body now blocking her from the view of camp. She looked at him only to see confusion and hatred filled eyes boring down at her.

“I need you to promise me one thing right now, don't trust anything or anyone kitten. Not even me, especially me.”

His request caused her to pause for just a moment. Thousands of questions now filled her head. What was really going on. But the way he was squeezing her arm made her yelp. “Fine” she bit out giving him her best glare. A gravely chuckle came from his lips.

“At least you still have a bite on you kitten. Now just get those fuckers at camp to start being less protective of ya, but you can't help that can you.” his hand tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

“Those fuckers think I'm gonna do something debasing to ya, well they aren't wrong in that regard, not like I haven't done it already” Brash lowly chuckled with a lewd grin spreading across his lips it caused a shiver of excitement to run up her spine.

Bright could feel her cheeks flush, the way he could make her body act just by staring at her like he was doing. She started to lean closer when Jasper's voice rang out calling for Brash, causing the man to curse as he backed away from her.

“That shithead has great timing, damn that old fuck probably woke the camp” he growled out angrily. “Stay close kitten, we have a long trek to make today” he departed towards the camp.

Bright followed him, stopping to start packing her belongings, but resting on her blanket an ornate gold brush lay. Looking around she could tell the others were busy getting their things together to move on. Packing all but the brush, Bright finished taking the bush in hand letting it glide over her hair. It was almost relaxing as she had not brushed her hair in ages.

  
  


She worked out most of the kinks till she felt her hair would be more manageable. Cleaning the hair strands from the bristles Bright began to examine it. Gold plated with delicate designs, and very soft bristles. Someone had expensive tastes. She had an inkling to who it belonged to but would have to wait as everyone had finished preparing to leave. Placing the brush inside her bag Bright slung her pack over her shoulder and made her way over to the awaiting men. Tunes decided to pop up next to her causing Bright to falter.

“Damn it Tunes make a noise next time” she could hear him snicker.

“Demon girl should be more aware of her surroundings. Tunes has noticed Demon girl seems more at home in these woods, so is Tunes.”

 Bright noticed him give her a once over. “Demon girl also has better armor than Tune.” Bright shook her head deciding to go along with whatever he was trying to get at.

“I'd trade you but this armor was made for a woman not a man.” He hummed in agreement.

“Tunes has not reached the ability to change gender, but one day Tunes shall achieve this.”

Bright giggled at him. “When you achieve that Tunes I'd love to see it one day.”

  
  


“LET'S HEAD OUT” Brash's voice boomed out.

  
  


All followed the Scarcewall Knight. Deeper into the woods they went, all on alert. Bright constantly kept looking around, if they weren't in such danger the woods would have been a wondrous place to be. The sun rose higher and higher the longer they walked on. The woods a buzz with life and sounds which only seemed to intensify the deeper they went. Bright noticed as the surrounding began to change from woods to a marsh like area. Were they getting close to a river? A loud croaking sound began, looking around for the source of the noise she found none.

“What is that noise?” she asked, looking at the others for any answers. Jasper decided to pipe in, “I believe we are entering the swamps” he said very perkily. Bright looked at him with a very dull stare.

“Someone's a morning person” she huffed. “Not even Tunes is ready for someone to be that perky” Tunes gave Jasper a sneer causing Bright to snort in laughter trying to compose herself. Though Jasper saw none of this as he merrily trudged forward.

“Just frogs kitty girl, aren't scared are ya” Bright could hear the playfulness in Brash's voice. Bright was about to retort when a large grotesque wolf jumped in their path ahead of Brash. Tunes jumps readying his bow shouting

“Worg kill before it attacks!” He finishes shouting two more worgs jump from the thick brush.

By now everyone had pulled out their weapons, but Tunes was the first to attack, shooting off two arrows at once hitting a worg. The worgs began their attack. Bright saw Tune and Fisher drop back notching more arrows to fire off, Jasper charged forward stopping the worgs paws with his shield and sword. Bright thanked the gods that she brought a bow and began firing off arrows one after another. Bright looked to Brash who had yet to enter the fighting. Finally drawing his blade he sliced into one of the beasts that charged him, wounding it on the side. The assault from the worgs continues, the beasts only slightly wounded, Bright now knew why Feline had trouble defeating these beasts. Monsters were always harder to beat. Mutated twisted beings with no thought nor reason. She kept firing her arrows hitting one directly on its hind leg. Brash managed to push two back.

“Fuck this shit RUN!!!” He bellows out. Launching another fierce attack pushing the beasts enough out of the path for the party to run past them.

Bright didn't need to be told twice as she bolted past the worgs running behind the others with Brash at the lead. She could hear the worgs behind her one swiping it's claws missing her back. Charging forward she knew she needed to run faster, her breath coming out in pants. Her whole body began to pulse. She pushed on running faster and faster. Soon she passed Jasper and Tunes, Fisher had been just behind them. Bright could see she now ran toe to toe with Brash, in the distance she could see a bridge but knew not what lay beneath it. Her body pulsed again, her legs worked faster bolting across the bridge, Brash now behind her as she had reached the other side skidding to a stop.

Bright could feel her whole body thrum and pulse. She ached all over watching as Brash finally crossed the bridge, the others trailing behind. Tunes was the last and had barely made it in time as Brash slashed the ropes, the worgs fell into the muddy waters below.

Her body felt so heavy, chest heaving, falling to her hands and knees. She felt so dizzy. Looking up at everyone, she could see they were all out of breath. Jasper was the first to pipe up “Great timing Sir” he let out a weak chuckle.

Brash glared at him. Tunes sneered at the knight

“He almost got Tunes killed, if Tunes didn't know any better he'd think it was intentional.” Brash pays them no mind. Jasper turned to Fisher slapping him on the back.

“You run fast for an old man” he said kindheartedly.

“Never mind me, but has anyone seen the girl?” Fisher asked, not seeing her farther from where Brash stood.

Bright got to her feet on shaking legs, chest still heaving for breath. She only noticed how far away from the other she was. Had she really run that far that fast. Brash starts making his way towards her, she could barely stand her legs feeling as they would give out at any second.

“So speed is your gift is it eh kitten, should have known it wasn't strength” he was smirking at her.

Bright opened her mouth to respond but only a wail of pain came out. Only then did the knight notice the state she was in.

“Gods damn it kitten, you went and over did it didn't you. Should have known. You have no control over any of your gifts yet.” Brash growled out seemingly frustrated.

“Are you idiots unharmed?”he yelled out, turning to look at the others. Jasper's face downcast to his arm.

“My arm was hit by the worgs claws'' he told Sir Brash.

“You have any potions to heal it with” Bright could tell Brash was losing his patients as his eyes began to darken like he wanted to run the soldier through with his sword.

“N-no sir, they must have fallen out when we ran away from the worgs'' Jasper answered weakly.

“Well bandage it or something, use that thing you call a brain to figure it out” Brash barked out, anger apparent in his voice.

Bright felt she was well enough to finally stand up straight if only slightly. Biting her lip, she didn't know whether to intercede and help the poor guy out or just keep her mouth shut. The look Brash was giving the others, she decided to stay quiet as she was having her own problems.

“We move out now you idiots.” With that said Brash moved passed her trudging on through the woods.

Sighing Bright made too follow, not even five minutes had passed since they started to continue when Bright's amulet heated up once more, her vision began to dull as if the color was draining out of the world.

  
  


“ _ **Are you hurt, I can feel your pain from here?”**_ Raze's voice was quiet, but could feel a flood of his emotions come through the amulet. Shame, hurt, fear were just to name a few that she could feel.

“ _I've overused my new abilities”_ she was silent for another minute but she had things needing to be said. “ _I'm still angry with you”_ her anger was weak compared to the hurt she felt towards him.

“ _ **I know,”**_ he said solemnly.

“ _Were you ever going to tell me who you actually were if my memories never came back, or were you going to let me go on believing that you were Orchid's son the whole time and never tell me the truth?”_

She could feel the shame flare up once again. “ _ **I hadn't gotten that far. I had finally broken the wards Orchid had in place that kept you from me, but your memories were still contained.”**_ Raze went silent once again. “ _I'm not the same girl you knew, everything's changed Raze. I've changed.”_ Bright felt her own heart ache, as she still felt love for him. “ _ **Neither am I my dear, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel the same for you. I'm not going to let you go, not now that I have you back.”**_ Bright could hear the possessiveness in his voice.

“ _Back to being your old self I see, I can't fault you for somethings, but you have a lot to make up for Raze, I just need some time to think”_ she requested tiredly. “ _ **I will leave you to your thoughts, then. I'll be here when you are ready to talk.”**_ The amulet went cold once more.

  
  


Bright could feel her head start to clear, but not in time as Brash bumped into her causing her to stumble forward.

“What the hell, pay attention to where you are fucking going” he growls at her. Bright steadied herself. 

“I'm sorry sir, I might have overdid it.” she apologized looking around at the surroundings. How long had they been walking for?

“For fucks sake, we're heading for the scouting lodge near here. You're fucked by the state your in. Alright shit heads anyone know where that fucking lodge is?” Bright could tell Brash was in a foul mood.

Tune chimed in still sneering at the knight. “Follow, Tunes knows the way.” The archer said not another word as he started leading the group.

“Keep up kitten, you'll get some rest when you get there.” Brash mumbled to her as he steadied her once again as she began to wobble.

The woods around them seemed to grow darker, more lifeless as they trudged on. A large tower Bright felt overwhelmed by everything at the moment, she wondered if Brash felt the same with everything that was going on became visible as they followed Tune. It looked run-down, but still standing. Soon they stood in front of large wooden doors, Brash used his strength to push them open. The party walked in, looking around. The tower looked as though it hadn't been used in years.

“You soldiers find a room to hole up in, and make sure to barricade the fucking door, we don't need any fucking worgs barging in on us during the night.” Brash roared out his orders. Everyone set to work securing the tower. Bright could feel a hand grasp hers, looking up she noticed the knight looking at her in concern.

  
  


“This way kitten” his voice was kinder from a moment ago. She followed him not really caring where he led her at this point. They came to a room with an open door. Looking in, Bright could tell the room was once a sleeping quarters.

“Get some rest, we'll have this room to ourselves for the night. Tomorrow we will deal with the witch.” His voice sounded exhausted. “I'll be back soon, gotta go deal with those morons.” Brash left the room without another word.

Bright took in her surroundings, old pillows thrown all around the room, a few stuffed mattresses, and piles of hay. Bright wasted no time throwing her pack down and unbuckling her armor. She undressed herself until she was only in the tunic Brash had given her. Crawling onto one of the hay piles, sleep came swiftly to her.

  
  


_Darkness greeted her, but soon the darkness spread into a red mist and the sound of a crying child. There she now stood in a cage looking at the crying child._

“ _Don't cry little one I'm here” she cooed leaning down taking the toddler into her arms._

“ _Mommy, the shadow is so angry and mean,” the child choked out between sobs._

_Bright could only shush the boy rubbing his back trying to console him. “I know sweetie, it's not you he's angry with.” she paused for a moment as she wiped the tears from his face._

“ _I can only assume the shadow is angry with himself and angry with me as well. Don't worry little one I will take care of it” Bright continued to rub the toddlers back consolingly. The toddler perked up looking around fearfully._

“ _He's coming mommy, I'm scared” his cries began to grow louder._

“ _Shush my little one, I'll deal with the shadow. You just lay your head down and sleep. I'll be here to protect you.” Bright sweetly cooed at the little boy._

_Soon in the consoling embrace the child fell asleep. Bright laid the child down, she stood to face the “shadow” that tormented the child. She didn't have to wait long as the shadow appeared in the cage with apparent rage set in his features._

“ _Hello Raze,” she whispered out looking into the face of the man she once knew._

_Anger seemed to melt away at his features as he stared at her._ “ _ **You should be here, how are you here?**_ ” _His voice held annoyance. Bright could only glare at the man._

“ _It doesn't matter how I am here Raze, what matters is that you are torturing a child, how dare you. First you lie to me pretending to be this child, and then you continue torturing him after you are found out, we both hold hatred and resentment towards Orchid, but that is no excuse to do this to an innocent child. When I told you I remembered everything I meant it. How dare you do this to another child, you are no better than those witches you told me about.” Bright released her pent up anger on the man._

_Raze could only stare at the cage floor as Bright tore into him._

“ _ **That bitch took the only thing in my life that meant anything to me away, I've done things since then that would make your skin crawl at the thought, even when I could see you her spell prevented me for getting to close, even as I disguised myself and bound my energies just to get close to you it was never enough. You didn't know me any longer, it made a void inside me that has since filled with anger, hatred and revenge... Don't fault me for my anger when my entire existence has been nothing but pain and loneliness until I met you. Orchid is the one who created this mess and by extension her child became a part of it as well.”**_ _Bright could see the burning anger inside his ungodly blue eyes._

_She moved, now standing close to Raze, she could feel his breath upon her face. Bringing her hand up she lightly stroked his face, feeling saddened at what he had become._

“ _It stops now Raze, please.” she asked him pleadingly._

_His own hand gripping hers now pressing it into his cheek. Bright watched as his eyes closed and he brought her hand from his cheek to his lips. Raze's lips pressing into her palm. He loosened his grip and moved her hand away from his face._

“ _ **I don't know if I can, my dear and you need to leave.”**_ _His voice had hardened but his eyes held a deep sadness as he pushed her away back into the darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 part chapter, sorry for the wait everyone! I'll have part 2 up in a few days!!


	11. Deception Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as today is my birthday, I thought I'd give you guys a little present and post this chapter a few day early. Hope everyone enjoys!!

Deception part 2

Bright could feel someone shaking her violently as she came into awareness.

“Kitten, sweetie, wake up! It's only a nightmare. Wake up,” a voice called out to her. “Wake up, nothing's happening,” the voice pleaded.

She opened her eyes, vision blurry, the light was low, a dark shape visible above her. Squeezing her eyes closed, Bright sat up from her spot on the hay. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes and face. Blinking her eyes open once more, Bright took in her surroundings. She was in the tower still, the light from the windows seemed to be getting lower and lower. The sun must be setting, she thought to herself and continued to look around. Both her armor and Brash's were piled together away from where she had originally put her things. Had he gone through her things she wondered. Brash was kneeling beside her and a look of worry was plastered on his face along with a newly split lip. She would have to ask him later, maybe he had just moved them out of the way.

“You okay? That must have been one hell of a nightmare. Who knew you could pack such a punch, kitten.” Brash chuckled, rubbing his chin and wiping the blood off his lip.

“You know you talk in your sleep kitten. Anything you want to tell me about?” Brash questioned, his voice seeming more serious than before.

She felt confused, trying to recall everything that had happened when she had fallen asleep.

“It was just a bad dream,” the words spilled from her lips before she could think of a better excuse.

The look on the knight’s face told a different story.

“Really, well then tell me where you got these ideas of a child when I know that you were such a good girl. I might not have been around to check up on you, but from what I can remember no man in that village of yours wanted to ever touch you.” His voice was barely above a growl.

Bright felt shocked, yes he had mentioned after their potion induced night together he had watched her for almost a year. She didn't know that he was keeping tabs on her as well. Bright could practically taste the jealousy pouring off him in waves. A part of her wanted to tell Brash about Orchid's son and Raze, but a voice in her head screamed not to tell him. Gnawing on her inner cheek she thought it'd be best to tell him another time.

“Perhaps my dreams were of all the things I could have had in my life. Things I would have wanted one day. But hey, no need to get jealous of things that'll never happen.” Bright hoped that would push him away from asking anything more about the boy or Raze. She knew now that she needed to keep herself in better control even inside her own dreams.

Brash gave a husky chuckle, the look in his eyes changed. He looked in that moment like a beast stalking its prey, readying itself to pounce.

“Who said I was jealous, kitten? Just know that if any man ever tried putting their filthy fucking hands on you, I'll kill them. You're mine sweetie just remember that,” his voice low, dangerous.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Bright knew that Brash had feelings for her, but she had forgotten he was also an infamous Knight of Scarcewall. Rumored to be the worst of the worst. Perhaps it was best not to tease him just yet, maybe not ever. Bright kept her eyes trained on his, a salacious grin came over his face as he leaned close still with the predatory look in his eyes.

“I watched you while you slept, kitten, and oh how you tossed and turned. You haven't even noticed how far that tunic on you has ridden up. It took everything I could muster not to just touch you, but gods how I wished I did.” His voice sent shivers through her body. Glancing down, Bright flushed, her whole lower half was exposed to him. She could feel his breath on her now.

Both their eyes met, as he was close enough that his breath ghosted her lips. A hand gripped her thigh, gliding upwards ever so slightly. Brash's other hand had moved without her notice, now gripping the back of her neck, pulling her forward. Bright could feel his lips pressed firmly against hers. His tongue worked to part her lips, she gladly granted it passage. With his mouth dominating hers, Bright could feel her mind go blank as his hand traveled between her thighs. His fingers began working at her entrance, stroking teasingly.

That familiar ache began to creep back as she now wanted more. Bright felt as she was lowered back onto the hay with Brash settling above her. His hands moved to spread her legs wider so he could move right between them. She could feel the hardness of his cock through his pants as he rubbed against her. Bright could feel her whole body flush. It had felt so hard to breathe in that moment, her chest heaving as he continued to thrust his clothed hips against her bare opening. Biting back a moan, feeling the tension start to coil in her belly, Brash’s lips released hers, his smug look quickly turned cruel.

“I could do so many things to that body of yours, kitten, and I think I will. Mark you everywhere, show everyone that you are mine,” he growled out as his hands now worked to loosen the ties of his pants, pushing them down in haste. “Look how hard you've gotten me, kitten, the tip is already leaking. I bet you'd just love the feeling of my cock inside that tight pussy of yours, maybe even that pretty mouth of yours wants a taste.” His voice was thick with lust, sending shivers through her body again.

“Just look at you, my perfect little kitten, shivering at the mere thought of being fucked by my cock, or was it the thought of sucking my cock which made you more excited?” The look in his eyes had darkened, this was not the Brash she knew from the start of her journey, this was a darker, crueler version of the man she had come to know. The man staring down at her was letting a darkness take hold over him. Brash was spiraling and fast. He lowered himself once again, his eyes never leaving hers. Bright could feel the tip of his cock pushing against her, the ache inside her flared back up with his teasing.

“That's it, sweetie, you're ready for my cock aren't you, so fucking wet…Gods I could just slip right in.” He pressed her further into the hay, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I'm gonna make you scream my name, sweetie, gonna make you scream so much that you'll forget that fucker whose name you called out in your sleep. You are mine.” His voice was harsh and she felt her blood run cold.

His lips covered hers once again in a wild desperate kiss at the same time he plunged his cock inside her pussy with no warning. With his lips covering hers, a scream caught in her throat, eyes widening. Her back arched off the hay at the sudden intrusion, but he didn't stop as he pulled out only to dive back into her. Bright squeezed her eyes shut as they welled up with tears as he continued to abuse her body with each thrust of his hips.

Her lip stung as he drew it into his mouth, biting down. She could feel the blood pouring back into her own mouth. Mustering up all the strength she could, Bright balled her hand into a fist and swung. Her fist made contact with the side of his face near his already scarred eye. He broke away from her with a sneer on his face.

All movement had halted between the both of them for what seemed like an eternity. The darkness in his eyes seemed to slowly fade away as they stared at one another.

“Kitten, I—” he couldn't finish, his voice trailing off as he stared down at what he had done. Bright could only glare at him, taking this advantage to use her speed, flipping the both of them over and catching Brash off guard. “You don't get to speak right now. I do.” She was angry and for all the right reasons.

“Do you know what it's like to have everything taken away from you, for your life to be completely obliterated as every memory is altered and taken away? Then for you to finally regain all those memories of people, things, and hopes you once had?” she hissed out, but Bright refused to let the darkness in her own heart take over.

Brash sat up with her still in his lap, his eyes still hard, glaring and wild. “There's nothing I can do about what's been done to you, kitten, and yeah I'm the fucking asshole who's being worse than a cunt licking witch right now, I can't even keep a fucking promise on not trying to hurt you. What I can do is make you forget, even if just for a night, forget everything and everyone. I'm not a good guy, kitten, and maybe you already knew that.” His voice was hard and still full of anger, but Bright just rolled her eyes at him.

“I'm a jealous possessive prick okay, I'm quick to anger and the thought of another man touching you really pisses me off, especially right now with you still sitting here on me with my cock still inside you.” Brash moved his hips just to remind her of the current situation, catching her off guard as he moved over just the right spot inside her causing her to mewl with pleasure.

“Damn it, Brash, don't try and distract me. I'm trying to be angry at your overly horny, abusive, perverted ass,” she moaned out, feeling her pussy quiver. “Not trying hard enough then, kitten.” A smug grin graced his face once again, the darkness had finally left his eyes leaving only lust and longing. His arms circled around her, his hands now gripping her ass, lifting her up and dropping her back down on his cock. Bright shouted out his name as pleasure rushed through her body once more.

“Just stop thinking for now, kitten, we’ll talk once I've finished making you mine over and over again. I did tell ya I'd tell you everything that I knew about,” his voice low dripping with want. Bright refused to answer him, allowing him to continue, but soon her body acted on its own as she started riding his cock in time with his hips thrusting up against hers. Bright moaned out his name over and over again just like he had told her she would. She was soon on her back once more, gripping onto the hay as Brash continued fucking her fast and hard. Bright felt her walls tighten and the coil that had been building up burst, sending her over the edge. Her whole body had started to spasm, sensitive to touch. Brash let out an audible, beastly growl as he came inside her, filling her up with his cum.

  
  


Heavy panting filled the room, both trying to catch their breaths.

Bright could feel Brash slipping out of her and let his body plop on the hay next to her. He tugged at his tunic, bringing it over his head and throwing it near his armor. “Too fucking hot for this shit,” he growled out as Bright got a good look at his chest covered in sweat and scars. His arms circled around her bringing her to lay against his chest. She let out a giggle as he placed his chin on top of her head. “Why ya gigglin' for, kitten,” his voice now sounded thick with an accent.

“Just didn't know you'd be a cuddlier after sex is all, it's nice,” she murmured, burying her nose in his chest as her fingers played with his chest hair.

Soon the room became quiet with light breathing bouncing off its walls. Bright laid there, mulling over everything. She knew the man next to her was no saint, as he was a Knight of Scarcewall. It was just the way he changed in a matter of seconds that worried her. Everyone had a past and she knew nothing of his.

Bright could hear his contented sigh. “Okay, kitten, let's talk, so tell me everything and I'll fill ya in on what I know.” There was a caution to his voice.

“Oh boy, where to start,” Bright muttered under her breath.

She knew that she would need to omit certain things, like Raze being a demonspawn, she'd have to take some liberties in what she told him. Taking a deep breath, Bright began telling Brash what she remembered, with the omission of a few things, but as she continued Bright could feel Brash start to tense up, one of his fists had turned white with how hard he was clenching his hand.

Bright finished telling her tale of woe and all was silent. The arm that held her to his chest loosened and slid away from her. She sat up looking down at Brash who wouldn't look at her, but his gaze was thunderous as he stared at the wall. “Brash?” she called his name and reached to turn his face towards her. He moved quicker than she could comprehend as he pushed her away. Bright watched as he threw on his clothes and hastily put on his armor. Before she knew it, the knight stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed on his way out.

Bright buried her face in her hands, knowing she had somehow messed up. She could feel heat from her amulet flare up. Bright tried her best to ignore it, but her vision began to bleed and the world lost all its color.

“ _ **Must you be so honest with a complete stranger, let alone allow him to bed you. It's laughable almost. Are you trying to make me jealous, my dear, because if so you've succeeded. How long before you realize I'm the only one who will ever understand you, the only one who will always be there for you?”**_ Raze’s voice filtered through her mind leaving her feeling cold.

“ _ **Ah it seems you have another visitor on their way to you, best get dressed, my dear. We wouldn't want another man to see you so exposed. I'd have to come there myself and gouge his eyes out.”**_ His voice faded away and the amulet went cold once more.

Bright hurried to put her pants back on. If she had waited any longer, the person knocking would have seen more than they would have wanted too. More than anything did she wish for another bath, as Bright could feel the proof of her time with Brash dripping down her thighs. Her attention turned to the door as it began to open.

“Child, are you alright? Sir Brash stormed out rather loudly. I had heard some noises and what sounded like you both arguing earlier. If I hadn't been awake, keeping watch, who knows what would have happened.” Sir Fisher stood there in the doorway taking in the sights of the room.

“I'm fine, Mr. Fisher. I told Sir Brash a few truths that didn't sit well with him. He only went out to get some fresh air, don't worry he'll be back soon. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest right now.” Her voice was very calm, almost devoid of emotion.

“Ah yes, get some rest. We'll be leaving again once dawn approaches. I'll be just out in the hall if you need anything, child.” Fisher gave his usual grandfatherly smile as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Bright let out a breath of relief as he left. She didn't need him sticking his nose in her business at the moment. She stood there for a minute feeling numb, this night wasn't turning out at all like she had wanted it to. She had hoped for understanding from Brash, but he was unreadable as he stormed off. Looking over at her things, sitting among them was Brash's cloak.

Walking over, Bright picked it up, bringing it close to her. Maybe everything would be different in the morning, maybe this was just another nightmare that she would just wake up from. Her body felt heavy in that moment, as she made her way over to the hay pile, laying back down. Carefully she wrapped the cloak around her, breathing in Brash's scent and closing her eyes. Darkness soon greeted her like an old friend as her eyes closed.

Pain.

She could feel pain.

Something was tightening around her throat.

She can't breathe.

Bright's eyes sprang open and her hand reached up to her neck. Her vision was blurred but someone was choking her. She desperately tried to claw the hand from around her throat, soon another pain accompanied the burning in her lungs. They had plunged a blade into her chest, laughing.

“Stupid child, I will take your heart and consume it for myself. That pathetic Knight isn't here to protect you, NOW DIE!” Fisher's voice rang in her ears. He plunged his knife once again into her chest, but she didn't die. He raised the knife once more only to stop. His hand loosened around her throat, she could hear gurgling and the man on top of her was tossed to the side.

Bright took a deep breath, she could taste blood in the back of her throat.

“Gods damn it, I can't leave you fucking alone for anything can I? Shit, come on stay with me, kitten. Hey, come on look at me.” Brash was cursing, lifting her into his arms. Bright gave him a small smile as darkness claimed her once again.

Bright opened her eyes once more, she felt heavy and sore. Raising her head, she looked for a moment to get her bearings as she took a deep breath. Looking down at her chest, it was covered in blood, both hers and Fisher’s. “Finally awake again, kitten. I swear you are more trouble than you're worth sometimes,” a voice whispered in her ear. Turning her head, Bright could see Brash glaring down at her, but his glare was softer than normal.

“Knew that fucking old wreck was trouble, should have killed the fucker the moment he joined,” he growled out.

“Took nearly half the fucking night cleaning up the fucking body while you recovered. You'll need to clean up as well. If you'd had your armor on, the fucker wouldn't have caused so much damage. You died twice while healing. Don't let it fucking happen again.” Bright could hear no anger nor maliciousness in his voice.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up, kitty girl.” He picked her up once more, carrying her over to another corner with a makeshift tub.

As Brash undressed her, Bright groaned from the soreness of her body. Soon she was naked and being lowered into the tub of water. Closing her eyes at the feeling of the cold water against her skin, she felt Brash's bare hand rub her skin, cleaning the blood from her body. He was being gentle with her. His hand traveled lower and he chuckled.

“Might as well clean all of you,” he whispered in her ear as his hand slid between her legs, rubbing against her pussy, cleaning away the dried cum. “If you were injured I'd be taking advantage of you right now, but I'll be good.” His voice was husky in her ear. Bright just leaned back and breathed in deeply, not saying a word.

Soon she was cleaned and lifted from the tub as he wrapped her in his cloak. How it had not gotten dirty and splattered with blood she would never know. “Get some more rest, kitty, only a little longer until dawn is here.” Brash was looking out the window as color was showing in the sky. “Thank you. For a while there, I didn't think you'd want to be near me.” Her voice was hoarse so she couldn't speak normally. Brash didn't look at her again as he continued to look outside. “It's funny, I've never been told so many times in the span of a few hours to get as much rest as I've had now.” She chuckled, closing her eyes for the final time that morning, thinking maybe she'd actually get some rest.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
